Run Like Hell
by Merchant Of Blue Death
Summary: First part of a multi-part story of an AU where Shinji is not the wimp and Asuka is not a demon to him. Instead they find comfort in each other as danger looms prior to the Angel War. Characters from Full Metal Panic will be involved in Shinji's upbringing. See full summary inside. ShinjixAsuka other parings maybe. Rated M for Language Sex and Violence (or Sax and Violins?)
1. Chapter 1

Run Like Hell

Preface

First things first, I don't own Evangelion or Full Metal Panic. All credit is to the original authors and artists. Original characters are mine, well they belong to the voices in my head but I was the one to write them.

Ideas for this story came from many stories and I can't pinpoint one over another in weight of influence. I decided to do a rewrite and rename after exchanging thoughts on it with two people whose opinion I value. One was a fellow author and the other a longtime reader and reviewer. Guys, I really appreciate your input and your listening to my ideas, reasons and schemes.

I am going with an idea that Traitor of all Traitor posed to me one time as well as it being mentioned at the end of the series or the OVAs, can't remember which. As 3I occours universes split off with Shinji at the center of each one. Things change from univers to universe but one thing is constant, the girl. She is his life and ideal woman no matter how she acts. He needs her to function even in a dysfunctional manner. They love each other and he will let the world burn if he ever looses her.

This is a rewrite of One Tin Soldier, it is the first act of my story and tells of Shinji and Asuka beginning a life together before the Angel War with Shinji as her bodyguard. Shinji in this fic is strong but not god like and still has his moments of crisis but around Asuka he stays strong to protect her and what little normalcy they have.

Asuka is mellower and has had a better childhood than canon as Misato actually took her job as her guardian seriously and she maintained a relationship with Kaji giving the girl a stable home enviroment. She is still competitive and a bit of a brat but she has always clung to Shinji even if he was a memory.

Growing up until their mothers "deaths" the two spent lots of time together, so much it got to be a running joke between mothers that they would be a couple someday. To the children it was not a joke but a promise and a destiny. Now Shinji is back and has the tools he needs to make it happen.

Gendo is involved but he is more doubting his wife and his choices along with the others involved in "PROJECT E". I will tell you I hate the man with a passion and writing him in a different light is not easy but he is the Bastard King we know him to be. This is my take on his slide into darkness.

Rei is still going to be an enigma to both of her fellow pilots and she is now colder and calculating to the point that all but one of her classmates shy away form her. That person is Kensuke Aida. He has known her the longest and is not put off by her personality or lack of one.

Shinji's adopted parents are Sousuke and Kaname Sagara from Full Metal Panic and have given Shinji the chance to thrive and grow. Kaname is very much an over protective mother as she began as his sitter from the tim ehe was almost five years old. Sousuke cares just as deeply for the boy and when the time comes helps in his training. He also manages to slip in to see his son once in a while as does Kaname as she is now an officer in Mithril.

Shinji is aided to a point by his parents team mates and contacts as well as Mithril in general. Shinji is also a warrent officer in the company and draws a salary like his old man did when he was protecting his mother. In fact it was his mothers stories of how she and Sousuke met and fell in love that planted the idea to protect his Asuka.

There will be a lemon or two in this story and I'm not going to break the flow of the story to warn my readers. Since this is an M rating for a reason I expect the readers to be mature about things. So if lemons offend you for what ever reason please don't read. And on the subject of lemons I want to say this, I am a lot older than the average reader and having been in the US Navy for twenty years I have read my share of dirty books starting from when I would buy them late at night while in HS. That said, I'm not going to get dirty just to get dirty, I know what a good lemon is and while I'll be clean in my description, the characters are going to sound like every normal couple that makes love.

Now, I am not putting this in crossovers, it is still an NGE story, the FMP characters and equipment are just seasoning to a good dish. As this story and the one after continue the role of Shinji's adopted family and employer will get smaller over time.

I like long chapters and I am very verbrose if given the chance so I rend to write long chapters. I have no set cutoff, I write until that particular chapter has run it's course. At a logical point I stop writing. Hopefully I won't put everyone asleep.

Location, Location, Location, I try to write what I know and in the cities and towns I try to put in details and spots that I have been to myself and I try to do some research on other places. I have been to Livorno and Naples Italy and thses figure in the first part of this story. Same as where they end up on the US west coast. Not all of it was trashed in 2I.

Not much left to say other than to my readers who were waiting fo this rewrite I am so very sorry I missed my deadline, blame chapter four. It was difficult in two ways. One, since I haven't a good battery in my laptop and anytime the cord pulled out I lost my work. I kept getting involved in writing that I forgot to save at every paragraph. Number two, the chapter was difficult in writing Shinji and Asuka, especially how to advance their relationship. I think I got it right, at least I hope you all think so. And so without further delay...

RUN LIKE HELL


	2. Chapter 2

_**I do not own Evangelion or Full Metal Panic, if I did I would not have driven a forklift for twenty plus years. I own nothing except some original characters. The plot of this story was told to me by the voices in my head, no, seriously, when I write I can her the characters speak, and sing in harmony.**_

 **A/N This is a major re-write of One Tin Soldier. I have added Asuka's story and made many major and minor changes. Asuka and her family have a habit of slipping into German when speaking among themselves or in Asuka's case agitated of angry. Translations are at the bottom of the page.**

 **This story was inspired by many stories on FFN and I was influenced by too many authors to list. I would like to mention Seeking Professional Help and 7** **th** **Maniac for their comments and suggestions. They are the ones that helped make the decision to re-write easier.**

 **So, without much ado, enjoy the story...**

 _"_ Father please...sniff...please don't go! I'll be good, I promise. Why? Why are leaving too? Mother left me and now you're going away," the young boy was crying his eyes out as his father was finishing his business with the boy's uncle. " You understand that don't want that kid of yours?" the older man asked. "What you want and what has to be done are two different things, right now you are useless to me" the boys father replied thinking at the same time, _' I'm sorry son, but this is best. I can't take care of you, you remind me of your mother and it breaks my heart when I look at understand, I do love you but for me to bring your mother back I have to send you away for a while.'_

The boy's father spoke again, " You will receive a stipend monthly for his care, it will be watched so it would behoove you to spend it carefully. You will also ensure his education is a priority and that he makes as few relationships and ties here as it is possible," he concluded. " I will comply with what you _ask,"_ the man said, "but I don't understand why you want him isolated, It's not healthy for a young child to not have friends."

The younger man adjusted his glasses peering through them as if he was looking through the elder mans soul, " I do not wish him to go through the trauma of cutting any ties he has here when he is sent for," the man smoothly lied, turning to his son he fixed another glare, "Shinji, you will live with your uncle from now on, as I said, I have no use for you at this time...good bye," and with that he stalked off to the waiting sedan. The boy dropped to his knees and cried out," FATHER! Take me with you, at least send me Asu-chan's house, I don't want to leave you, PLEASE!

Gendo Ikari closed his ears to his sons plaintive cries while in his heart, _'If I could keep you with me I would son, but what I am about to undertake will damn me, I wish to keep you innocent for a while longer'._ "So Gendo, the last remnant of Yui has been disposed of?" a grey haired man in a uniform similar to his partner asked. " Kozo, don't make light of my decision," Gendo replied, " it broke my heart to hear him cry like that. I never thought that it would be so hard, and I don't think I will get used to the quiet of the apartment now that he is gone."

Gendo then ordered the driver to return to NERV headquarters, glancing at the tracks as the train with Shinji and his uncle disappeared from view. " Kozo, make sure section two has agents watching my son at all times as well as any friends he makes. I want to ensure his safety as much as I can," Gendo ordered. "Yes sir," the elder said, "I will see to it personally once we reach HQ."

Time Skip 1 Year

The young redhead ran down the dim hallway, " _This time,"_ she thought, _"this time momma will see me not that stupid doll. I'm a pilot now! She has to see me!"_ Little feet pounded along the carpeted floors. Turning the corner she saw the door to her mothers room, "Momma, momma! They picked me momma, they told me I'm going to be a pilot!" Bursting through the door the girl was still calling, "I'm the best momma just like you wanted me to be. Momma...momma?" Asuka didn't see her mother on the bed so she began looking around the room. Turning to her left she saw a shadow on the ground, "Momma, you're scaring me. Where are y...AAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIEEEEEEEE!" Looking up Asuka saw the her mother hanging from the ceiling light, her open eyes lifeless as her tongue protruded from blue lips set in a deathly pale face. Asuka

noticed that doll momma carried was in her hand a noose around it's neck, her own name scrawled on it's dress. Just as one of the nurses rushed up to her the world went black.

" Is she going to be alright?" Asuka blinked, the room was dim and she heard a voice in the next room. She felt funny, sleepy, her eyes started to close again as she heard, "I don't know, it must have been a major sho.. to such a sma.. gir..."

Her eyes opened once again, this time the room was brighter, as she stirred in the bed she heard a male voice, " _Ahh mein Kleiner, bist du wach?" "Ja poppa, was ist passiert?"_ she asked her father." _Sie fiel in Ohnmacht, Asuka, wenn Sie Ihre Mutter fand."_ her father replied. Asuka sat up at this remembering the body hanging from the ceiling, _"Momma ist ... sie ist ... " "Ja, meine Liebe, deine Mutter ist gestorben,"_ said the man sighing as he broke the news to his only child. Stunned Asuka looked at he hands and in English she mumbled, "I see..."

"William, it's been three weeks, you have to talk to her," the elder woman said to her son in law. "I know momma Zeppelin, I know. Perhaps you can say something to her. She refuses to speak to me at the moment," William Langley told his mother in law. Nodding the woman shuffled off to her granddaughters room.

 _"Asuka, kann ich reinkommen?"_ the elder lady called. „ _Ja Großmutter, geben Sie bitte"_ Asuka replied opening the door to her room. _„Es ist drei Wochen her, seit der Beerdigung, sind Sie nicht nicht traurig? Es ist okay, wenn Sie Tränen für jemand Sie Liebe,"_ her grandmother said as she held the girl trying to comfort her. _„Kein Großmutter, ich bin ein großes Mädchen,_ Asuka said as she pulled away from her grandmothers arms, _„ich werde nicht weinen nicht mehr, sind große Mädchen eigentlich nicht zu weinen, ich werde nie wieder zu weinen,"_ the girl fininshed a look of determination in her eyes.

The older woman held her granddaughter for a while as the girl slowly drifted off to sleep. Frau Zeppelin looked at the girl as she stroked her hair, _'Such a lovely child Kyoko, almost a perfect copy of you. It's too bad you took her happiness, but now her childhood. What were you and William thinking?'_ The woman put Asuka in the child's bed and left the room.

Time Skip, Two Years

" Kozo, what is the latest on my son?" Gendo inquired. " According to section two he has adjusted well to his first year in primary school but has made very few friends as you required," Kozo Fuyatsuki began looking through a folder, He spends his time studying and doing chores. His uncle spends most of his time running a small business nearby so he has a sitter that has taken a liking to him." " I see, what do they know about this sitter?" Gendo asked.

"Well, from what they found is surprising," Kozo started again looking into the folder, " His sitter is a young lady in her early twenties, married with no children. She and her husband moved in about six months after Shinji took up residence at his uncles. Her husband has been seen in possession of a variety of weapons but the local law enforcement agencies have not taken any action against him. He also disappears for extended periods of time and while he is gone section two reports that the wife is visited by several known ex-mercenaries," he concluded. " I see," Gendo spoke, does this couple have any names to go with these photos?" Gendo asked looking through some pictures taken with a telephoto lens.

"Yes, Isegar Sousuke and Isegar Mitsukai, they have both completed secondary school and Mitsukai has some university credits to her name,"Kozo informed the younger man, "it also seems that the young lady also carries a handgun and a taser at all times, even when she watches your son. As far as the young man is concerned, it seems that he has some reputation commenting on and reporting military engagements and appears in various special interest magazines dealing on military equipment and technologies. " " I see," Ikari said, "have surveillance stepped up discretely on both my son and his sitters." "Yes sir."

Two weeks later the still air of a quiet neighborhood was shattered with gunshots and the crashing of a door. Shinji jolted awake as his uncle was arguing with someone in the front hallway. More gunshots as his uncle was now yelling for him to go next door to Mitsu-chan's. Shinji wasted no time opening the window, as he was halfway out he heard a menacing voice behind him, " Get back in here brat, you're coming with us. Consider yourself payment for what that old man owed us." Shinji kept going, somehow he knew his uncle was dead, but now he had to get to Sousuke and Mitsu-chan.

Landing in the flowers outside his window he was surprised to see his sitter and her husband rushing to him with guns at the ready. Sousuke raised his MP-5SD and let loose a burst, the suppressed weapon's only noise was the sound of the working parts operating with dry metallic clicks. Mitsukai rushed to Shinji wrapping him up in a Kevlar vest. " Come Shinji, we have to leave," she said, Shinji nodding, eyes glazed from shock. Sousuke ran into the house clearing each room as he went. He found the assailant in Shinji's room dead, a tight group in the center of mass. He made his way to the front of the house finding the old man bleeding out and two more intruders nearby.

As he fired his eyes went wide as one of the men tossed a Molotov cocktail at him with the last of his strength. Sousuke ducked, the bottle missing him bursting in the living room. With the living room starting to burn the young man fired twice more, a bust into the heads of each thug to ensure their demise. Kneeling down he began to treat the uncle's wound. " Leave me, take the boy and go, he all but whispered, there is a bag in his room, top shelf of the closet. It has all his documents, some clothes and shoes, the man coughed out. " I can get you to a hospital," Sousuke started smoke starting to cut off his breath.

"No!' the man spat out, " go, take him to your people," he said shocking the younger man, "who do you think called your superiors?" he laughed, get his pack and if you can there is another bag that has things of his mother as well as a letter with instructions concerning him in it", he was gasping for air now, 'Keep him safe, I'm trusing you and Mitsukai," he finished as his eyes closed and his chest stopped rising. "I'll do as you ask old man, it's not a problem."

Sousuke found the bags in question and on his way out he saw the boys cello. Knowing how much the kid liked to play it he grabbed it on the way out just as the fire from the Molotov spread to the back rooms of the house, consuming it a matter of minutes. The man made his way to his house as the local firefighters arrived. Stuffing the boys gear in the back of their Tundra Sousuke made his way to the radio in the den, "Urzu 7 to the TDD1, Urzu7 to TDD1, I need immediate extraction of myself, Angel and Cherub".

Ten minutes later, Mitsukai came into the den, 'Babe, I've gotten Shinji calmed down and almost done with out bags, can you give me a hand?" " Sure, we need to get out of here in about an hour", he said. Mitsukai frowned and said, "Oh? And why is that?" " I called for a pick up near Tokyo2, we need to make it to the airfield that we use to get in and out of the country". "Shinji, he's important somehow, the old man left us letters that will explain things and told me that he was the one that told Mithril about the boy," her husband explained. Mitsukai just nodded and went back to packing things up while her husband continued to take things to their SUV. Shinji just lay on their futon trying to stop shaking in fear. He knew that Mitsu-chan asd 'suke would protect him no matter what.

To say the atmosphere in NERV HQ was tense would be like saying Second Impact was a minor nuisense. Gendo Ikari was not a happy man, last night his son vanished from the face of the earth, his uncle shot and then burned beyond recognition. When the investigators were done they had recovered the bodies of four men but no child. When section two dug deeper into last nights event it seemed that not one of Shinji's protection detail was on site when the shooting had transpired. After a small _interview_ each and every agent found themselves with a new hole in their skulls, courtesy of Gendo Ikari, who at this time was being updated in the search for his son and baby sitters.

"Tell me that again why you could not find anything useful in the Isegar household, lieutenant?" Gendo demanded of the nameless officer that had the misfortune of giving him the latest update on the status of his son now most often referred to as the Third Child. "W..w..well sir, it seems that in the time we pulled his protection detail back to Tokyo Three and the arrival of an investigative team someone gained entry to the house and for lack of a better term _cleaned_ it. Every piece of furniture was removed and the home it seem has been given a terminal cleaning," the young lady reported holding her gaze with the man known as _The Bastard King_. Said king adopting his trademark pose, holding his hands in a bridge in front of his mouth and peering at her through his tinted glasses, ' _If only you knew how ridiculous you look when you try to pull that look...sir'_ is what she was thinking.

"What do you mean _terminal clean_?", Ikari demanded. "Just that, sir, the house was cleaned top to bottom and it is sterile, not one sample of DNA, fingerprint or speck of dust remained," the Lt replied, before continuing, " who ever they were had lots of resources behind them. They and everything else vanished from the face of the earth." Gendo thought for a bit before speaking again, "Hmphh, very well, continue the search until we find the Third Child, not matter the time frame Lt, am I clear?" " Yes, sir, crystal sir," the young lady replied before she turned on her heel and left.

 _'Shinji, where did you go son? Are you alright? I hate what I've done to you and I hate agreeing to your mothers plans. It's bad enough I had to do this to you, Asuka hurts even worse and she tries to hide her pain by forcing people away, I hope you still have an open heart after what I put you through, I wouldn't be surprised if you wind up hating me my son'_ Gendo sat in silence thinking about his son and worrying about his well being. " So, thinking about him again?" the Vice Commander of NERV asked. " Yes, tell me again why this was a good choice for my son?" Gendo asked, "Why did it have to be him? Yui, Yui never should have agreed to that damned _contact test_ , her and Kyoko both, this _project_ is ruining two kids that I know of and there's no guarantee that the scenario will play out like those old fools think," the man finished. "I know that it's rough Ikari, but I still trust my students judgment," Fuyutsuki told him, "We know that the Angels are real and that hey are coming, but not for a few years, we'll find him before then, have faith." " Faith?" Gendo asked, " Sensie, I lost my faith when I abandoned my son to an uncle that resented him. No, the only thing I have faith in is that my son will be strong enough to survive what we put him through when he is older."

Same time NERV Berlin

"Asuka Langley Soryu, this is Misato Katsuragi. Misato, this is your charge Asuka Soryu," the director of NERV Berlin said as he introduced the young woman to the Second Child. Misato looked at the now six your old girl standing before her. Smiling at her Mistao shook Asuka's hand saying, "I'm very pleased to finally meet you Asu-chan. I've head nothing but good things about you."

Asuka frowned hearing Misato call her that name, "It's Asuka, not Asu-chan, only one person is allowed to call me that," Misato was taken aback at the child's outburst, "Excuse me?" "No one. Is. Allowed. To call me. Asu-chan," Asuka spat through clenched teeth. Misato was now curious, " Why is that Asuka?" she asked.

Asuka looked down, a little red on her cheeks as she mumbled something. "What was that?" Misato continued to ask. "I said," Asuka said glaring at this _woman_ "I said that's Baka-Shinji's name for me. Only he can call me Asu-chan, that's his name for me," she trailed off blushing ever harder.

Misato saw this and thought she'd have some fun, "So, this Shinji, do you like him?" Asuka nodded as Misato grinned, " He must be really good looking," she teased. Asuka looked up with a glare. Misato paid the look no mind, "Do you want him to be your boyfriend?"

Asuka had had enough of this woman's teasing and she was getting mad. After some thought she decided to put an end to this discussion, "Actually Misato," catching her new guardian's attention, Baka-Shinji _is_ my boyfriend, my mamma and his told us so. Auntie Yui said that Baka-Shinji is going to marry me when I grow up," the girl said with an air of finality.

Misato was stunned but she was not done, she had one last thing to ask, "So, he's your future husband huh? Where is he then?" Asuka looked down and said "I don't know, Auntie Yui died and Shinji's father sent him away. Poppa and I couldn't find him. Now poppa's left me," Asuka's eyes shimmered refusing to cry.

Seeing this Misato picked the girl up, ignoring her protests Misato pulled the young redhead into a gentle hug. Whispering into her ear she told the girl, " Asuka, your Shinji would want you to be happy. I'm going to take care of you and I'll have some friends I know look for him, okay?"

"Okay, Misato but what do you want from me?" the girl asked. Misato was unsure of the question so she asked Asuka what she meant. The young girl replied that everyone always wants something for a favor. Misato just grinned and told Asuka, " All I want from you little one is for you to do go to school, work on being a pilot and grow up to be the sweet girl your Shinji would like you to be. Can you do that for me?" Asuka Nodded and let Misato hug her again thinking it was something she could get used to.

Time skip plus two years on an unnamed South Pacific island

An eight year old Shinji Ikari was running home from school passing the parade grounds of the secret mercenary base. Over the past two years he has gone from a shy introverted child to an outgoing bundle of energy that had _grown_ physically and mentally. Even at the age of eight he was turning heads of his female classmates with his dark blue eyes and shaggy brown hair. Like most kids that lived on a military base he was interested in the euipment his ' _aunts and uncles_ used in their chosen profession. He was hurrying home because his adopted father, one Sousuke Sagara was home from one of his many deployments and in what had become a tradition, would be taking his son fishing at their secret spot.

Shinji had learned that his adopted parents were not Sousuke and Mitsukai Isegar but Sousuke and Kaname Sagara and they were not just a young couple starting out but officers for in the private military company Mithril. His dad was a Lt in the Special Response Team and a top arm slave pilot. His mom was a Lt. in the research and development section as well as an infiltration specialist and body guard assigned to the SRT. He also learned that his dad had been a child soldier from the age of four and had met Kana-chan while assigned as her body guard in high school. When Shinji heard that he made up his mind that he would be a soldier and protect his Asu-chan. Hearing this raised both his parents eye brows.

 _Flash back two months ago_

 _"Shinji," Kaname began one afternoon, "dear, who is this Asuka that you always talk about? There's no one at the school with that name is there?" she asked. Shinji looked up from his snack and answered, "Nah, she's my best friend her mother was friends with my mother before... you know, we would play together when our mothers were visiting each other, Kyoko-chan would tell my mother that me and Asuka made a nice pair and we would make a cute couple. She always called me her Asu's boyfriend," he told his mom with a slight blush. Kaname thought for a minute over that statement before teasing her son a little, "So, you already have a girlfriend huh? Is she pretty like me?" Shinji looked at her with his blue eyes and told her," No, prettier, she has red hair and sky blue eyes, well I remember her hair, but she was really pretty just like her mother," he finished._

 _Kaname looked at her son and sniffed, "You don't think mommy is pretty? Shinji, I'm hurt, you hurt mommy's feelings," she pouted. Shinji just laughed and said, "Mom you know you are really pretty, dad says you are the most beautiful woman he has ever seen, but Asuka is my beautiful girl," Shinji smirked finishing his snack. After some more talk about Asuka and her mother Shinji went to his room to do his home work and Kaname started dinner._

Now Shinji was hitting the door to his home, calling out " I'm home," as he removed his shoes. "Welcome home," called a deep voice, " did you miss me?" Shinji ran to his dad yelling, " OF COURSE I MISSED YOU! Me and mom always do and I'm always worried that you'll leave me like my father did when I was little," he finished. Sousuke softened his look as he spoke to his boy, " Son, listen to me, while I can't guarantee that nothing will ever happen to me, I will promise you that I will always try to come home, okay?" Shinji nodded his head and wrapped his arms around the man," Okay, It's not a problem." Sousuke looked at him for a minute, "Good, get the poles and meet me at the jeep."

Later that evening as Shinji slept, the Sagaras were talking in their rooms, " So, is this all confirmed?" Kaname asked. "Yes, Koyoko Soryu underwent a _contact test_ shortly after Yui Ikari underwent hers. In Soryu's case she came out mentally unstable and committed suicide a few months after," Sousuke explained as he did his voice took on a grave tone," her daughter Asuka found her suspended from the ceiling along with a doll with Asuka's name on it." Kaname gasped, "That's awful, poor thing must have been devastated." " She was," Sousuke confirmed, "but it's worse, according to what Mithril has found, Asuka was four years old when she found her mother. At the same time her father began an affair with his wife's care taker, they were not discreet in their... _affection_ , Asuka either saw them or heard them in the throes of passion as Kurz would call it numerous times. She has a very fragile mind and has pushed everyone away from her not allowing heself to get close to anyone," he concluded.

"There has been some good in the girls life however," Sousuke said trying to cheer his wife up, "About the same time we pulled Shinji out of that house this girl was placed in the care of one Misato Katsuragi." Kaname looked at him knowing there would be more, "From what we've gathered she has been the girls guardian ever since and that they have a very close relationship. Katsuragi is in a relationship with a Ryoji Kaji, allegedly a UN Inspector." "But?" Kana prompted getting a kiss on the cheek. "But he's suspected of being an intelligence agent for an unknown power." Sousuke told her.

"As a byproduct of this relationship Asuka has been raised in as normal a home as she can get. The three of them go out as a family and Asuka is allowed to be a child when not being trained at the NERV facility or when at school," Sousuke went on with his briefing of his wife, "Her preliminary psych evals showed a tendency to be a spoiled child and a bully. Katsuragi took measures to stop that behavior. According to our source she still has her moments and is highly competitive, for all intents and purposes Miss Soryu is a very smart but very normal seven year old girl," he finished as he took Kaname in his arms.

Kaname was quiet for a very long time taking all this in finally she spoke up, " Shinji should know, the girl was his friend and he still thinks about her. You know his dream, to be like you so he can protect her." " That's the other thing," Sousuke said, "intelligence is picking up traffic regarding her and at least one other child that NERV has guardianship of and is training while they are searching for one that went missing." " What do you mean?" asked Kana. "What I mean is this," Sousuke said in a very low tone, Tessa asked me to start training Shinji for a task down the road." "What sort of task?" Kana said eyes narrowing. Sousuke looked her in the eye, Shinji was as much hers as his and she needed to be told, " Body guard, other children will be trained too as well as my father in Helmajistan said the he will be sending what few Hawks and Sparrows that he has turned, those will be sent here for training." "How many?" Kaname asked, knowing that she would not like the answer. "No more than ten, Shinji will be trained by SRT along with the others. They will spend half the day at school learning the basics and the rest of the day is for military instruction. Kaname, Shinji is to be assigned to watch over his redhead."

"What? Are you and Tessa mad?" Kaname exclaimed, "you know that NERV and that _father_ of his are still actively looking for him and you want to send our son into that den of lions." " Kaname, there's something else you need to know. We think that Shinji is the missing child but don't worry, _our_ son is smart, will be well trained and will be hiding under NERV's nose. On top of that he'll have a cover name by then and they're looking for Shinji Ikari." " I hope you're right mister, that's our little boy that you'll be training," Kaname sighed, snuggling into her first and only love.

Meanwhile in Berlin

"Asuka Langley Soryu!, get down here this instant!" yelled a purple haired twenty-something year old. The girl being called ran down the stairs remembering what happened the last time she took her time as she subconsciously rubbed her butt. "But Misato," she called out "those girls started it."

"And you finished it, right?" her unofficial big sister asked. "Well, I don't like anyone making fun of my baka, you know that," she answered touching a pendant around her neck. Inside was a picture of a four year old Shinji getting a kiss on the cheek by a three year old Asuka. It was one of Asuka's prized possessions, given to her for her seventh birthday by Misato and Kaji. She never took it off unless bathing or sleeping, and today a pair of girls tried to take it from her making fun of the boy inside. That didn't go over well by the short tempered redhead as she took out both girls with a couple of karate moves.

Now she was facing a slightly pissed off big sister. The woman was still reading the report from section two via text that came in after she had hung up after the headmaster of Asuka's school called, she had gotten into another fight with the older students and once again Asuka had ended the battle in a few moves. Not that Misato wasn't proud of her charges martial prowess, it was just that there is a time and place for things and fights during school hours, on school grounds was not them.

Asuka had gotten a small rebellious streak shortly after being jumped a few grades from the second to the sixth. Misato was determined to knock that streak out of the girl. "Asuka, I just talked to the headmaster, again, and he's had it with you," the woman said scowling a bit. Asuka looked at her like she was annoyed, "So? They made fun of Shinji and then they tried to take my necklace. I just stopped them from trying," she explained.

"Be that as it may young lady," Misato began, Asuka wondering where she was going with this, "The headmaster said he was done with you. Asuka, you've been expelled for fighting, again." "Oh," the girl said looking up with a smile, "You know there's a way to teach me and I don't have to put up with other students."

"No, not no but Hell No!" Misato shot back, this kid is going to kill her yet was what she was thinking, " You are not going to be privately tutored at NERV." " Oh come on Misato, you know that I don't get along with the other girls, especially when they know I'm smarter than them," Asuka pleaded.

" Asuka, we've gone over this before, you are not going to be taught by yourself. You need to be around kids your age you kno..." "Then why the hell did you let them jump me to the sixth grade?" the girl interrupted. "Honey, it was a mistake, we were worried that you were getting bored, you're so smart that I thought it would be a waste of your talent if you stayed in the second grade," Misato explained.

Asuka looked down at hearing that, she understood that everyone wanted her to be the best but she was really happy when they let her just be herself. "Asuka, your actions are not acceptable for someone that is connected to NERV, this is the third school you've been tossed out of," despite herself Asuka smirked at this, " Therefore young lady you leave me and Kaji no choice. Beginning Monday you will be attending the parish school of the Church of Saint Barbara, Our Lady Of Pain and Suffering."

"No," she said. "Yes, Misato replied, "we meet the school's headmistress Sister Mary Himmler in the morning."

Time Skip four years later,

Asuka had finally met her match in the nuns of Our Lady Of Pain and Suffering. Even though she was a prodigy and genius, the nuns were wise to her antics. The first thing to go was her attitude, Sister Mary Elefant, Sister Mary Rosetta Stone and Sister Mary Mary took her under their wings and over a few months she began to return to the sweet girl Misato had met a few years ago. Sister Mary Mary was as far as Asuka was concerned, a whack job. She had spent time in the old US Navy before finding God loading bombs and bullets on Hornets. As crazy as she was she was also Asuka's favorite and confidante. Sister Mary Mary would give the young girl advice on boys and herself when the nun noticed that Asuka was beginning to develop into a young woman. When they had these kind of talks she allowed Asuka to call her by her given name, Dawn, as it made the girl more comfortable. Dawn, Asuka found, never sugar coated things and was honest about her life prior to entering the convent.

Once in a while Asuka would invite the Sister to dinner with her and Misato and just listen as the two women swapped stories, some that would turn Asuka's face red. Asuka once asked her why she chose to teach at this particular school, the nun just looked at her and said, "It was where God wanted me to be," as if sharing an inside secret. By the time Asuka was ready to leave the school she and the nun were very close, Asuka having learned things from the Sister that wasn't really taught in class.

She had been placed in accelerated classes and had graduated from it's high school a few weeks ago. Asuka was kind of sad to leave, true to Misato's wishes she had made friends with kids her age as a tutor, as she entered her preadolescence some of the boys were smitten with her but she would point to her locket and tell them that she was waiting for her Shinji to come back to her.

She also made friends with several of the nuns, aside from the three that adjusted her attitude there were Sister Mary Coach the gym teacher, Sister Mary Mozart the music teacher and Sister Mary Sheldon her introductory physics teacher. She was a model student at the school mostly because the nuns did not take anything from a student and the let their steel rulers do the talking as Asuka found out the few times her mouth overloaded her scrawny butt. More than a few times did she wonder that it was a miracle that she could hold a pencil and not be a cripple for all the times she got her knuckles rapped. Asuka did find out one thing, no matter the age or IQ, all of the Sister's treated their students equally. Asuka was just Asuka or Miss Soryu if she wasn't paying attention, the Sisters made it known that she was not as special as the other kids in class, and Asuka was going to miss being treated that way.

Today however was going to be different, it was her last day as a school girl, in the morning she would begin classes at the University of Berlin but she pushed those thoughts aside as Misato began to speak to her, "Asuka, sit down. We have a few things to talk about" she began. Asuka had just come into the apartment after spending a few hours hanging out with friends. At the moment she was in the fridge getting a cold soda.

Sitting down and handing Misato a beer she asked Misato what was up. "Well, since you asked," Misato said, NERV has decided that you need some form of protection while in university." "What? Why? You know I can take ca..." the girl yelled.

Misato rubbed the beer can over her forehead as she waited for her charge to calm down. Seeing her chance she began to speak, " I know, I know you can protect yourself, I know," she sighed, "But, be that as it may, you still need some form of close protection. Do you understand?"

Asuka nodded before she spoke up, " Misato, I don't need a badly dressed section two goon following me around the campus. If that doesn't attract attention I don't know what will." Misato took a drink and told the girl, "I agree, section two is kind of... noticeable. But it won't be section two that will watch over you, the job was contracted out," she said stunning the redhead.

She wasn't quiet for long, Asuka rallied and asked," Okay, so he's contracted, big deal. I'm not letting any of those people, section two or contracted near me. I. Can. Take..." "Care of your self, I know, I know," Misato sighed in frustration, "Look he's not one of those goons okay? I know some of the people that trained him and he's following in his dad's shoes,"Misato told the girl.

Asuka, her interest piqued spoke up, "What do you mean, 'in his dad's shoes'?" "What I said, look I met his old man when I was in the UN Military Command. The guy was a soldier and mercenary since he was a kid," Misato explained, "NERV knew you would need protection a few years ago and I asked Isegar-san if he knew someone. Turns out he did, his son."

Asuka just sat there, a kid her age was going to be her protection, taught by a father that had been a child soldier himself? She didn't believe it. Misato seeing Asuka in deep thought decided to have fun.

"You know, he _is_ kind of cute," she teased, "I have a picture of him if you're interested" Asuka looked at her and spat back _"_ _Hexe, warum haben Sie ein Foto eines kleinen Jungen, ich dachte nicht, dass Sie in das noch_ _,"_ she finished with a feral grin.

Misato spat her beer in Asuka's direction waving a hand, " No, no, no, it's not like that. I have his pic so we know what he looks like when we meet him in the morning, here, take a look," she was saying as she passed a small photo to her charge.

Asuka took a critical look at it remarking, "Not much to look at if you ask me," all the time grasping her locket and wondering why she all of a sudden wanted to meet this boy. "Good, see? You'll get along well with him. Now lets get dinner and call it a night," Misato cheered while Asuka still held the locket and wondered about what the morning would bring.

Next day, Berlin

"Okay, you have everything? Papers, weapon, condom?" the blond German asked getting a punch to his head. " Knock it off Webber,this is Shinji not his dad," an exotic looking woman said hitting the man again for good measure. "Shinji, I'm trusting you to not be like your old man and blow everything up on the campus, just keep aware of your surroundings and keep close to miss Soryu," his aunt Mellisa told him. Shinji just nodded his head and with a gleam in his eye replied, "It's not a problem." Mellisa just looked a the boy and said, " Okay, name?" "Sadao Isegar" "Ledgend?" " I was born in Okinawa on the sixth of March two thousand one, I completed secondary school in two thousand and twelve and spent that last year in a prep school to ready myself for university here in Berlin. I am estranged from my father and never knew my mother, I was adopted when I was six by a young couple from Kyoto that moved to Okinawa post second impact," Shinji recited, " I am fluent in English, Japanese and have a working knowledge of German." Mellisa nodded asking, " What are your pastimes?" " I enjoy reading, fishing, video games and music as I also play the cello when I have to opportunity," Shinji told her. "Okay, last question, why do you carry a pistol?" Shinji did not miss a beat, " because of my fathers business dealings and past associates several attempts on my life have been tried and I petitioned and received an international carry permit." Mellisa smiled, " Good job, now lets meet your charge," and with that the three left the BMW and walked up the walk to the front door of the Langley residence.

"Commander, we just got a report on the Third Child," Fuyutsaki called out to his leader. Gendo turned to face him, " Anything concrete this time, not a rumor?" he asked. "No, this is confirmed," the old man said, it seems that the PMC Mithril has been training him to be a child soldier, this is his first assignment." " Oh really and what is that assignment?" Gendo asked. " You won't believe this," Kozo said, " he's in Berlin to act as a body guard for the Second Child. He is going under the name of 'Sadao Isegar' and is attending university with miss Soryu." " Isegar, Isegar... that sounds familiar," Gendo mused, "of course, that was the name of his baby sitter when he was with his uncle." " That may be so," Kozo said looking the man in the eye, " but the question now is what do we do with him now that we know where to find him?" Gendo looked back and said to his mentor, "Nothing, we do nothing other than keep an eye on the two of them, the angels are not due to arrive for three more years. Let him enjoy life for the short time both are able. Besides, I have no use for him yet." " Very well sir, I'll instruct section two as to your orders."

The two settled into a prolonged silence before Gendo spoke up, " Do you think that he will ever forgive me?" The older man looked puzzled asking, " What brought this on Ikari?" "You know that I've worried over him, and I feel guilty spending most of my time with the First Child, and now, now I find out that he's been trained to be a soldier watching over another broken child. As I've always said, I never should have gone with Yui's plan, it's caused too much pain. My son was a gentle boy now he carries a gun, a gun Kozo, they taught him to be a killer." Fuyutsuki sighed as he poured two glasses of Scotch, "Gendo, the boy would have been taught to kill anyway once you called him back here, you know that." Taking the drink Gendo shook his head, " No, he would have been taught to just kill the angels, now, now he's been taught to kill other humans," tossing the drink down and pouring another he continued, "This could have unwanted results in the scenario Kozo. If he has a grudge and a gun he may try to use it on me. If that happens you know the consequences of an action like that," the man sighed, " You know Kozo,I never wanted this for him."

Translations:

Ahh my little one, are you awake?

Yes poppa, what happened?

You fainted, Asuka, when you found your mother.

Momma, is...is she...

Yes my love, your mother has died.

Asuka, may I come in?

Yes grandmother, please enter.

Asuka, it's been three weeks since the funeral, are you not sad? It's okay if you shed tears for someone you love.

No grandmother, I'm a big girl now, I won't cry anymore, big girls aren't supposed to cry. I'll never cry again.

Witch, why do you have a photo of a young boy, I didn't think you were into that

 **A/N This is a re-write based on comments from a couple of trusted fellow authors and my own displeasure of how this story was going. There were too many questions of Shinji and Asuka and why they got together so fast as well as Shinji and Asuka's OOC actions. Well this time I decided to put Asuka's story along side Shinji's, I hope it make things a little clearer.**

 **Asuka and Shinji at this time are clinging to the memory of their childhood friendship. Remembering the comments of their mothers of them making a cute couple and Kyoko's teasing of Shinji calling him her daughters boyfriend both are holding on to those memories since it's the few times they remember happiness when they were little.**

 **Asuka is the one that holds on to Shinji in her mind tighter as shown by her grasping her locket when boys start to take interest in her and ask her out. She's faithful to the boy and desperately wants to see him again. She's gone so far as to ask Misato and Kaji to look for him though it's not shown here but it will be addressed in the next chapter.**

 **Shinji, while just as faithful already knows about Asuka by the time he's eight and has trained hard both physically and mentally to protect her. He's not in love per se but he is devoted to her as mentioned in his talk with Kaname. Being raised by not only Kaname and Sousuke but Webber and Mao and his grandfather figures, Majid and Kalinen he is not the timid, cowering doormat that NERV's and his fathers scenario calls for. However, Asuka is still his weakness as he is hers.**

 **A word about the school Asuka ultimately attends and graduates from. The name of both the church and school are a nod to my days as an Aviation Ordnanceman in the US Navy. Santa Barbara is the patron saint of Ordnancemen and Canoneers and has been for centuries. Pain and Suffering refers to what you get if you cross an ordie, the Navy or the US. Sister Mary Mary is a nod to a lady AO that once worked for me in the 90's. When things got messed up she would yell that she was quitting the Navy and joining a convent. I thought Dawn would be at home teaching Asuka the ways of the world.**

 **Misato is still Misato and Kaji is still Kaji with the exception of how they relate to each other and Asuka. Both see Asuka as the child they can't have and have rekindled their relationship to give Asuka a more family like atmosphere. Note that Kaji does not share the apartment with the two, he does spend all his free time there while in Berlin. Asuka see's Misato as a big sister as no one can replace Kyoko and has developed a small crush on Kaji. Not as rabid as in canon but enough for her to have internal arguments with herself over her feelings on Shinji or specifically his undercover persona.**

 **Last but not least, Gendo. I wanted Gendo to start out a loving father that was forced to abandon his son on orders from NERV and his wife. Over time I hope to show him slide into the darkness that made him the Bastard King. Rei will enter the story next chapter and it will begin Gendo's turning away from his son and putting his attention on Rei. As for her, she's more than she was in canon. I won't reveal much but I will say this, she is very cold and calculating and has her feelings under very tight is not the doll she is in canon.**

 **I am looking forward to writing her meeting Shinji and Asuka. Asuka will not be as antagonistic but will privately dislike the girl and Shinji will have trouble breaking through to Rei as well as understanding her. That's all the hints you get for her.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Same disclaimer as the first chapter, but the voices are getting louder.**_

 _ **Chapter re-write, many minor and some major changes to tone down OOC behavior and give the story a better feel and flow.**_

 _Chapter Two_

 _I'm Not In the Business, I Am The Business_

0630 Monday Morning, Berlin

A trio of people left the parked BMW gathering on the sidewalk, the lone female stretching like a cat that had just awoke from a nap, looking at her two male escorts she began final instructions," Okay boys, time to meet the client. Shinji, just look smart and answer any question politely and as best as you can. Kurz,you keep your mouth shut and behave that girl Asuka has been on a ragged edge for a few years now and I don't need you to set her off, so no flirting, it was bad enough when you did that to kana-chan and her friends when we first got to Tokyo, so if you say anything now you letch I'll cut it off and fees it to you, got me?" " Yeah sis, I got you, I'll behave, besides this is Shinji's girl we're talking abo...ooofff!" The blond man was saying before taking an elbow to the gut and a glare from Shinji, "Be quiet uncle and take aunt Mel's advice, you fuck this up and I'll kill you," Shinji threatened. "Be Quiet, right, I can do that." Webber gasped.

The three made their was to the front door of a modest apartment building as Mellisa rang the bell. After a short wait with no one answering the bell Mellisa rang it again, this time it was met with a loud yell. The three looked at each other, hands going for the weapons they had concealed about their persons. Just then the door opened with a young girl yelling in German something about an inconsiderate drunk. The door swung wider as she said in English, "Good morning, may I help you?" Melissa looked at Webber and nodded as he replied, " Good morning to you to, are you by any chance miss Soryu?" Asuka nodded yes and the man continued, " Good, I'm Kurt Wesser and these are my associates Lisa Ming and Sadao Isegar. May we come in?" Asuka nodded again and bade them entry," Yes, welcome to our home. Please make yourselves comfortable while I get the lush, I mean my guardian."

Shinji caught himself staring at his childhood friend taking in her appearance. Her red hair was much longer reaching almost to her waist and she was wearing a pink robe and fuzzy slippers. But it was her eyes that took his breath away, he had been right, they were blue, and she was as cute as she was the last time he saw her. Asuka excused herself and went to find her guardian. She was blushing a little as she thought about the boy that she had just been introduced to, ' _He's cute, looks like he works out and that tan it goes well with his eyes. Wait! What are you thinking Asuka? You know all boys are perverts, I bet even him. Besides, you have to wait for Shinji, he'll show up someday so don't think like that about this guy, after all, he's going to be my body guard and that's all he'll be.'_

Asuka disappeared into the kitchen, as the door closed they could hear the young girl yelling at someone, " _Hexe, warum bist du so angezogen? Um Gottes Willen Schaltfläche Hemd auf und legte das verdammte Bier hinunter !"_ The trio looked at each other, Webber giving Shinji an evil smile as they heard the girls tirade. Misato came out into the living room and greeted her guests,"Good morning you are Asuka's protectors?" Webber nodded answering, "Yes, we are. _"_ "Fine, I'm Lt. Misato Katsuragi and this is my charge _and_ little sister Asuka Langley Soryu," introducing herself and Asuka. Melissa spoke up next, " Pleased to meet you, I'm Lisa Ming, that's Kurt Wesser and Sadao Isegar. Sadao will be miss Soryu's actual body guard, don't let his looks fool you, he has been intensively trained to be the best at his job." Misato looked at Shinji closely and said, "Okay, so Sadao, tell me about yourself."

Shinji looked Misato in the eye and began, " My name is Sadao Isegar, I was born on the sixth of March two thousand and one in Kyoto. I am fluent in Japanese and English although I have a working knowledge of German. I can get by as long as it's not spoken fast. I plan on using my time in Berlin to gain fluency in that language,' he said pausing to take a breath and let that sink in on Misato, " As for my education, I was taught in a couple of private institutions and graduated secondary school a couple of years ago and spent last year in a prep school to be ready for university this year." Miasto was impressed, but she then asked the boy, "Tell me about your family, if you don't mind please." At this Shinji's face darkened, "Do you want to know about the family that raised me or the rat bastard that ran out on me?. He asked. Misato shot a look to Shinji's companions one that asked 'Is he alright?'. Melissa gave a tight smile and said you don't have to say anything if you don't want to. Asuka spoke up,"Sadao, if it hurts too much..." Shinji smiled at her saying "No, I have to deal with it someday and this just a good a place as any," as he shook his head. "Well as for my ' _father',_ I've not seen or heard from him since I was four, he left me with an uncle on a train platform and walked off. If I ever see him...as for my mother? my mother died a few weeks before he ran out on me" "But you do have some kind of family, don't you?" asked Asuka trying to give him a smile as she remembered her own painful childhood. At hearing this Shinji' face lit up as he replied," Yeah, yes I do have a family,"smiling back at Asuka.

Misato saw this and turned to Asuka she said with a smirk, " _Wie, was Sie hören? kleine Schwester_ _"_ Asuka turned bright red and calling Misato a witch over her shoulder she stormed off to her room to get ready for the day.

"My family, not much to say, my mom works for a multinational, Argus Security Systems, as an R&D manager and dad is a professional soldier working under contract with the UN. I have two siblings, a younger brother, Takeo, that will be four next month and a sister Yoko, she'll be two in six months." " You sound like a proud big brother," Misato said causing Shinji to slightly blush, anything else you want to tell me? Like, since you're a cute boy do you have a girlfriend"? She asked causing Shinji to blush a brighter shade of red. He looked at her for a minute and said, " Well, no, there were some fan girls at my school that liked me but since we all grew up together it would have been like dating a sister. That's all you'll get out of me on that subject," he finished looking over to Mao who nodded in approval.

"Well, you sound and act responsible and you seem well educated and trained for the job, I think I can trust you with my Asuka, but you better take good care of her and treat her with respect, understand me?" Misato asked. Shinji just nodded as fast as he could wanting to be anywhere but here at the moment. "Now, as for your lodgings," Mistao began, you will be living next door, I will have NERV install a door in the wall between the apartments so you have access to here as you need it. For meals, well it's more or less fend for yourself but I do like to coo..." "Oh no you don't!" Asuka called out emerging from her bedroom now changed and ready for school, "Don't you dare poison him with that crap you call food!" "Oh come on, It's not that ba.." "Yes, it is," Asuka cut in, "Isegar, don't ever eat what she makes, it's so bad it could be a weapon of mass destruction," she finished. Shinji waved his hands and said, " That's okay, I know how to cook." Asuka looked at him with a surprised look on her face," Really, like in cook as in a restaurant?" "Well, not like that but my mom made sure I learned starting from when I was about seven, I can cook both western and Japanese dishes but I prefer Japanese food." Asuka now had a gleam in her eye thinking that she no longer had to eat take out every night to avoid poisoning, " Do you mind if I join you for meals? It must be hard to cook for one all the time." Shinji just nodded knowing that he had just fell into one of her traps.

After some more small talk and teasing of the children by Mao and Katsuagi it was time to leave for the university campus. The trip was just under a half hour and everyone enjoyed the ride, Asuka commenting on the change between Webbers driving and Misato's, " I'm not kidding, I swear she drives like she was in a grand prix, I don't know how many times I thought I was going to die or loose my lunch." Shinji smiled at her and said, "Sounds like dad, when he's driving driving on a mission, but with him it's more like a demolition derby," " You're kidding right?" Asuka asked. "Nope, not in the least," Webber said, "his style of driving is to be as aggressive as he can, hey sis, remember Sicily? He absolutely slaughtered that Fiat we were in." "Yeah and part of the time he was on his cell phone talking to Kaname telling her that it was 'not a problem'," Melissa said laughing.

Hearing this Shinji just rolled his eye and Asuka sat amazed at how comfortable the three were with each other. She also noticed that her body guard was looking at her very intently. As she glanced back at him she wound up looking into his eyes, ' _Shit, now he'll think I'm weird for staring at him but I can't help it. I could get lost in those eyes. Stop it Soryu, you don't need a guy and all this one is good for is feeding and protecting you. No, I want to look into those eyes, I've never seen eyes that shade of blue. I wonder if he's as strong as he looks, and that tan...No, remember Kaji or Shinji are the men I want, not some skinny boy, how could this guy compare to a man like Kaji-san or my Baka-Shinji anyway?' "..'_ re here, Asuka? Wake up, we're at the campus," Shinji said gently shaking her. "What? Oh yes, the campus, where we go to school, right. I'm coming Sadao-san," Asuka said coming out of her daydream. Melissa and Webber shared a look but didn't say anything as Shinji held the door for his charge, " Classes should be over by fourteen thirty pick us up here no later than fifteen hundred okay?" Shinji said. " Webber nodded his head, "Fifteen hundred, yeah, yeah, we know. Don't you be late, Romeo," driving off leaving his younger partner red in the face.

Japan, Mid-afternoon

In the fortress city of Tokyo Three Gendo Ikari was finishing a long day of overseeing the final touches of the cities defense network and early warning system, then it was to the cages to be apprised of EVA 00 and 01's progress. He spent about an hour just staring at the glowing red core of Unit 01,' _Yui, is this what you wanted when you gave yourself to this machine? I hope for ours and Kyoko's children's sake that it will all be worth it,"_ Gendo thought to himself. At least he thought that it was becoming easier to push Shinji out of his mind and heart. The reason for that was approaching him at that very moment. "Hello Rei," he started, " any issues? He asked. Rei looked at him and replied, "No commander, there are no issues to be addressed at this time." Gendo sighed to himself as he looked at the pale girl, " It's time for dinner, come with me, I wish you to join me." "As you wish sir," came the monotone reply.

The blue haired girl followed the Commander of NERV Tokyo quietly and easily keeping pace with the taller man. She showed no emotion and at school had been dubbed the 'Ice Queen' as lot's of young men would approach her to ask for a date and they would be shot down in just a few words. She was not mean in her rejections, she was just blunt and emotionless in her replies. She only paid attention to one boy, a boy she had known since she could remember, one Kesuke Aida. Even though she acknowledged his existance, Kensuke didn't fool himself that he had a chance with Rei, they just knew one another and he could get more than monosyllabic responses to his questions. Rei would think of the boy now and again but right now the Commander wished to have dinner with her and that's where her attention and duties lay.

Entering Gendo's quarters the two slipped off their shoes and put on their house slippers. Rei noticed that it was always silent and dark in her masters residence. Not like the noise that filled her dwelling. Gendo told her to wash up as he made his way to the kitchen to dismiss his residential staff for the evening, after they had placed the food and settings on the dining room table. Midway through a quiet dinner Gendo broke the silence," Rei, I thought you might like to know, section two has found the Third Child." " That is indeed good news commander, work on Unit 01 should no longer be stalled," came the trademark monotone reply. "Yes, it is, the boy is working as a mercenary guarding the Second Child it seems," Gendo continued. Rei cocked her head to the side like a puppy and asked, " Would it not be wise to bring him here to Tokyo Three before he disappears again?" " No," Gendo said, "No, not now as he is not needed at this time, but he will be called here when he is needed." "I see," she replied continuing, " when the Third is called to here will the Second Child be joining him?" Gendo hid a small smile and replied back," Why do you ask Rei, a little jealousy or something?" "No sir, I am not interested in the Third like that, in fact I have no desire to pursue a relationship with any male for that matter. I simply desire to know if the Second will be joining us before unit two is ready,"Rei answered. " I see," Gendo said in return and then silence soon took over the rest of the meal. At the same time Gendo was thinking, ' _and another life that I have ruined. The daughter that Yui and I could not have and on my orders she is drowning in a cocktail of drugs to kill her emotions, personality and woman hood. Another sin I've committed. Shinji will surely hate me if he ever finds out the truth of his "sister".'_

Berlin

For the next six months Shinji and Asuka fell into a comfortable routine of sharing breakfast, being picked up by a Mithril SRT team in which Webber and Mao were responsible for their transportation and attending classes. In the afternoon they would walk around the nearby park, shop or just hang out in Shinji's apartment before having dinner and doing home work. One day when Mao and Webber were unavailable they got a surprise in the morning as his driver was his old man, one Souske Sagara, but being introduced as Sosuke Isegar. Shinji quickly introduced his adopted father to Asuka where she noticed that the two did not share the same features, where Shinji had blue eyes Sousuke had eyes the color of steel and while both had unkempt hair the shades were too far apart to be blood. She made a vow to ask later about the discrepancies having missed Shinji's explanation of his family to Misato. Sousuke also handed a large envelope to his son telling him it contained information on a new threat to Asuka. The envelope also contained a platinum credit card, a list of pin numbers to access several bank accounts and the locations of safe houses in the European Union. It also contained currency amounting to twenty thousand euros. That was kept in a money belt and in hidden spaces in his back was also told to increase his firepower that he kept on his person when he and Asuka were out in the town.

Sousuke declined Shinji's invitation to come in and have a snack saying that he had other things to attend to before going back to Kaname and his siblings. Shinji and Asuka entered his apartment to get a drink. Bidding Asuka to make herself at home they began to enjoy the peace and quiet in the room. Asuka gathered her nerve looked at Shinji and said, "So... your dads a rather handsome man isn't he?" Shinji looked at her and said, "Yeah, I guess so, at least mom thinks so. If not I doubt she would have had two kids with him," he finished with a little laugh.

Asuka was laughing to as she said, "Yeah, that would be a good reason for two ki...Wait! What do you mean two kids? She didn't have you?" Shinji just looked at her and began telling her about his life, " Asuka, I was abandoned by my father when I was four. My mother was killed in front of me not six weeks before and the bastard dumped me with an uncle that didn't even want me," he spat.

Asuka had put one hand one her mouth and the other was gripping her locket, " Oh my, that's terrible Sadao but how is Sosuke your dad, is he a cousin or something?" she asked. Shinji shook his head, "No, mom and dad were my babysitters, well mom was when I was little. One night some men kicked in the door to my uncles house and started shooting," Asuka was sitting up now all her attention on the boy in front of her, " Uncle was yelling for me to get out of my room through the window and when I was halfway out one of the men came in trying to kill me. Dad had his own gun and shot that guy, he put the bullets right over me, they were so close I could hear them pass me," the boy said taking a drink, "Anyway I get out of the house and mom comes rushing up to me and wraps me up in a flack vest as dad goes into the house. He told me later that he killed the men who killed uncle and he was told by uncle to take some backpacks that had lots of things belonging to me and my mother. Dad even grabbed my cello. By this time I was in shock but I remember a long drive and flying to an island," Shinji told her.

"Funny thing about that Island," Shinji said trying to cheer the girl in front of him, " mom said that was where dad was supposed to take her for their weekend away and she wound up jumping out of an airplane to a submarine," said shaking his head with a smile on his face.

Asuka just looked at the boy, he went through more then she did and he can still smile, "Sadao, how can you be so cheerful with all that happened to you?" "Simple," he started, "I have a choice like dad did, I could be miserable and hate everything, shut everyone out and just be alone _or_ I can look at the good things that happened to me and be thankful for my family. I have one more thing to keep me positive," he said still smiling.

"Oh, and what's that Mr Isegar?" Asuka asked. Shinji smirked and said, "This life I chose, the one my dad had forced on him, will help me protect someone," he told her. Asuka looked at him as she held her locket, "And who would that be?" "Well," Shinji looked into her eyes, "that would be telling," finishing with a grin.

Asuka just shrieked and chased him around the room for a bit before they sat on the couch to watch TV. Homework would come later but for now it was time with a friend. Shinji's attention was on the show, Asuka's was split, half on the show and when she wasn't doing that she was sneaking looks at the boy next to her.

That night Shinji called Asuka and Misato to his apartment. Both ladies were curious as to the impromptu meeting. Shinji was now standing in front of them holding some papers. "Well, this is info that was passed to me today," he opened with, " after reading it and confirming it's accuracy I need to now fill both of you in. It seems that information was leaked from NERV Berlin to some radical elements. Most disturbing is the fact that NERV is preparing a war in the near future with beings code named 'Angels' to certain radical religious groups. Those groups are calling for the dismantling of NERV, destruction of something called an Evangelion," at that Asuka and Misato both tensed, Shinji noticed but decided not to comment, continuing he said, and the death of the persons trained to operate the Evangelions for the attempted blasphemy of killing the messengers of God." Asuka looked at Shinji and asked, "So what do we do now?" "For now?" Shinji said, for now we don't do anything overt, stay to our routine but extra attentive okay? I have some things that I would like to implement but I have to talk to my people first. I will not let you get hurt Asuka, trust in me to do that okay?" Asuka nodded and left the room a little shaken about both the amount of info Mithril seemed to have on the EVA program and the death threats.

To take Asuka's mind off of things Shinji asked her out to dinner. At first she refused shaking her head and fingering her necklace, Shinji had noticed this habit of hers early on but had not said anything. Shinji made one last attempt, "Asuka, look, I know that you are waiting for this Shinji to come find you but it's not like I want to wine and dine you so you fall in love with me, but, I really want to take you out to this really nice place Kaji-san told me about," deciding to fight a little dirty.

"So, Kaji told you about that place huh?" Asuka asked. "Yeah, it's supposed to have real good steaks, seafood, real seafood, not that vat grown crap," Shinji told her setting the hook. Asuka by this time was drooling, "Sadao, I will let you take me to dinner as long you understand this is not a date, okay?" Shinji readily agreed and he called for a ride, praying it wasn't Webber or Mao.

The dinner went well, even though Webber was their driver he kept his mouth shut after Shinji had whispered that Mao would find out about his visits to Crazy Sexy if he caused any trouble. Asuka could not believe her eyes when she saw the menu and she could not believe her ears when Shinji told her she could have anything she wanted. All in all it was a quiet evening that let Asuka relax and enjoy herself. The ride back found a very tired Asuka leaning her head on Shinji's shoulder. Her inner voice kept yelling at her to move away, that Sadao was not Shinji but she felt so safe that she ignored it.

That weekend the two teens and Misato and Kaji went to an amusement park. The kids made a point to ignore Misato's teasing and eventually she grew tired of that game. The four rode most of the rides with only the Tunnel of Love left for the adults. The teens took an evening ride in the Ferris wheel. Asuka looked down at the city that was lit up before them.

Taking the boys arm she asked something that was on her mind, "Sadao, remember when you told me that you trained to do this work to protect someone?" " Yeah, what of it?" Shinji replied, not really wanting this conversation. "Well, do you mind if I ask who it is?" the girl asked sounding hopeful. Putting his arm around her Shinji looked at the girl saying, " Asuka, please understand, I can't tell you. If I did it would put her in more danger than she is. It really hurts to talk about her so please, no more on this subject. Just know that I am protecting you as if I was protecting her," he concluded gently hugging the girl. Asuka nodded melting into him.

The two began to date as friends and slowly they drew together. Now they were on their fifth date and it was a movie that Asuka had been dieing to see. She found herself leaning her head on his shoulder but her mind was on her Baka. She felt confused but she also felt content sitting like this and it bothered her.

Shinji felt the weight of Asuka's head on his shoulder, he looked down at her and smiled. He too was deep in thought, telling himself that one day, one day soon he would tell her that she was his Asu-chan. Still looking at her he decided to tempt fate and place a light kiss on the top of her head. Asuka jumped at the but smiled and snuggled back into her companion.

The next week Asuka paid a visit to her old school. She needed to talk and the person she needed to talk to Sister Mary. She found the nun relaxing in the teachers lounge and after a quick introduction to Shinji, AKA Isegar-san, they tossed him out and locked the door.

"So, my little Asuka is growing up," the nun joked. "Oh shut it Dawn, it's not like that," Asuka defended. "Really, Asuka?" the older woman asked, "I saw the look you were giving him, so, I ask again, is he the one?"

"I...I don't know," Asuka began, "I like him but I still ca..." "Care about Shinji right?" Dawn asked her. "Yeah, Shinji, I feel like I'm cheating but I haven't seen him in almost ten years and...and, Dawn I don't know anymore," Asuka cried. She had gotten better at breaking that silly promise not to cry years ago but she still felt stupid when it did happen.

The nun laughed a little brushing the girl hair back, "Little one, you will always be my favorite student,smartest of the pack. But you can be really dumb, dumber than my friend Bill, you remember me talking about him right?" "Yeah, but what does a drunk, hooker chasing Sailor have to do with me?" the girl asked.

"Well, Billy was really smart, he just had some bad...habits. Anyway the guy was smart, to advance in our job back then you needed to go to school, but he didn't, he was killed in the post 2I wars a month before he was to be promoted to Chief," she said trailing off as if thinking of a lost chance before continuing, "but one time he went completely stupid." "And your point?" Asuka asked getting annoyed. "Patience, patience, anyway, he came into our shop one morning before a deployment whining about not finding a girl for himself. This went on the whole time we were on DET. Then the next time we see him, he's all kinds of happy. Seems that a lady he had grown up with asked him out when we got home. That night he found out that she had been in love with him for a very long time. The poor guy was so worried about not finding love that he had been missing what was in front of him the whole time," the nun said, "Just. Like. You. That boy out there is what your heart needs and if you listened to it you'd hear it too."

"So what do I do if he's the one, about Shinji I mean," Asuka asked. "Talk to him, tell him about Shinji, if he's like you say he is he'll understand and let you come to him," the nun said. "And if he isn't?" "Join the Navy," Dawn laughed, "now get out of here, it's almost dinner."

A few evenings later Asuka entered Shinji's apartment to talk to him about her Baka-Shinji and found him in deep thought looking at an old photo of two children. Asuka moved closer to get a better look, what she saw made her gasp. Shinji looked up at her asking ," Asuka? What is it?" "Sadao, what were you doing going through my pictures? Those are private." Shinji had a funny look on his face while asking, "Your photo? I never went into your room and rooted through your things, I've had this pic for years." " I bet," said Asuka as she stormed out of the apartment and into her room. She was back a few minutes later looking very confused she held out a picture to Shinji saying," I'm going to ask again Sadao, how come you have a picture of me and Shinji Ikari?" Shinji looked down at the photo in his hand, the one he was told not to take with him and muttered, " Shit,", then looking at the girl he grinned and took her into his arms saying, "It's been a long time, hasn't it my Asu-chan?"

Asuka gasped, squeaking out, "B..Baka-Shinji?" The boy nodded still holding the girl who pulled back a little saying "Explain, now. Why the fake name?" Shinji looked at her for a minute before sighing again and speaking, " Asuka, as far as the world is concerned I died when my house was touched and my uncle was killed when I was six." " So, everything was a lie?" Asuka asked. " No, not all of it. My family is real, that really was my old man the other day. We only omitted things that could lead to Shinji Ikari and the cover has worked so far, now you have to keep everything that I've told you a secret, can you do that?" Asuka nodded her head and told the boy, "I can do that on one condition, you never lie to me again, understand?" Shinji nodded while she melted deeper into his arms, "You know, I've waited all my life for this. You have no idea how happy I am to be held by you my Baka-Shinji," she told him. Kissing the top of her head the boy just said, "I think I do Asu-chan, I think I do."

The days after the truth came out saw the two thirteen year olds getting closer than ever. Misato would seek to tease her charge and her guard but they never reacted. They knew they liked each other but to what degree was the question. At school they walked beside each other and held hands while at home it was sitting very close to each other as they watched TV and hugging with a kiss or two now and again. Asuka had been winning the internal argument as to her feelings for the boy, his occasional kisses slowly breaking down her walls, but it was when he admitted as to who he was that she knew for sure. She had not felt this happy and safe in a long time and she was convinced it was because her baka was with her.

Over time especially after the threat had been increased Shinji convinced Misato to let him train Asuka how to shoot a pistol. It was for her safety and it would allow her to protect herself in places where Shinji could not go as in the ladies room. Soon she had proved herself to be mature enough to carry her own Sig Sauyr P226 in a shoulder rig under her jacket. Shinji had managed to get paperwork, the same as his, that legally allowed her to carry her piece. She raised eye brows at times when she would forget that she was packing heat and would take off her jacket in class or in the campus dining area. That happened only a couple of times as Shinji told her that the next time she forgot he would take the weapon away. On the plus side as far as Asuka was concerned was that the male population of the university stopped hitting on her. It always freaked her out that a man 19 or 20 years old would want to date a 13 year old girl. Had she been born in another universe she most likely would have wound up thinking that all boys were perverts and developing an unhealthy infatuation with someone like Royoji Kaji. That didn't happen though as she had her childhood friend by her side and it seemed that they might one day soon be a serious couple.

Three months after the reveal Shinji and Asuka were waiting for their pick up from school. A new driver and back up was assigned that day. As the clock passed three PM Shinji commented that the car was going to be late when a loud explosion was heard and smoke was seen in the direction the car would have been coming from.

"Asuka, in my backpack I have a machine pistol, hidden in the top flap, get it and the extra mags for me," the boy commanded. The girl did as she was ordered nervously looking around, her boyfriends voice bringing her back to the now, "Wake up!, we're going back inside. Draw your pist...TOO LATE, DOWN!

A motorcycle with two riders roared down the street, the back seater bringing an AKS-74U to bear on the teens. Both Asuka and Shinji were diving into cover behind a large planter and some parked cars. The assault rifle opened up, it's shorted barrel sounding like a cannon in the packed narrow street.

Shiji started to return fire with his submachine gun as Asuka popped up from behind cover and fired off several shots herself. The bike went down hard and neither the driver or the shooter looked like they were not getting back up. Shinji grabbed Asuka's hand as they made use of the confusion to make their escape. Shinji only pausing to put short bursts into both assailants heads. The shooter revealed to be a girl about their own age. Asuka was stunned at the display of cold bloodedness Shinji had displayed. Running to a nearby train station they made their way to the ticket office and purchased two tickets for a town on the coat of Italy.

That night as the teens made their way south Mistao opened the door to Shinji's apartment. As soon as she was made aware of the attack and the teens disappearing act she went straight home and opened a red envelope that Shinji had given her for just this matter. In it he gave instructions on how to contact his employers via the radio in his bedroom, and that he would be taking Asuka to an undisclosed safe house. While going through his belongings she found a picture of two children, an exact copy of the one Asuka carried around her neck. On the back it said, Shinji Ikari and Asuka Soryu, age 3. Misato rushed to Asukas room to find the same photo seeing it her breath caught, the missing Third Child was living with her all this time. After completing her task that Shinji dictated she ran the letter and envelope through a shredder and then soaked the confetti in a bucket of bleach. When she came home the next day the door between the apartments was gone with no trace and his rooms cleared out and cleaned. No trace was left, Sadao Isegar no longer existed. Forty eight hours later the now Captain Misato Katsuragi was on her way to her new assignment in Tokyo Three.

That same time as Misato was in the process of informing Mithril and NERV, two young teens were starting to begin the process of hiding in plain sight. At the moment Shinji and Asuka were in a private sleeping compartment on a train heading south talking about why someone would want to kill a child just because she was being trained to defend earth and humanity. "You have to understand Asuka they went after you because Berlin was displaying you as the hope of the world. The fact that you were trained to fight things called Angels didn't help matters. They forgot that there are people that just wait for the chance to kill another and justify it under the name of God. No matter what is done there will be church leaders that look for these weak minded fools to advance their twisted agenda. God has nothing to do with them, it's just an excuse to kill and control people. NERV made a very bad business decision showing you off to everyone and his brother. It put you in danger and that's something I'll never forgive. I. Will. Never let you get hurt understand?" Shinji asked. Asuka nodded and held on to the boy crying softly, something she hated to do and whispered in his ear," I understand that it was business Shinji, but after all that training and preparation as well as being put on display to this VIP and that as well as being constantly reminded how much my training cost I realized something." What was that Schatsie," Shinji said and realizing what he had just said. Asuka just tightened her grip on him and began crying again, " I just realized that I'm not in the business, I am the business." Shinji just held her as her crying stopped, seeing her quiet down he looked in her eyes holding her gaze, "Asuka, do you trust me?" She nodded, "I trust you." He smiled at her and said,"Good, I'll protect you and keep you safe. Now, in the morning we'll get some traveling clothes and move on to the next location. When we get there I'll contact Mithril and let them know what's going one. Now get some sleep okay?" With that the two drifted off to a restless slumber.

Translations:

Witch, why are you dressed like that? For Gods sake button that shirt up and put that damn beer down!

Like what you hear? little sister.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter Three_

 _Hardships make or break people_

After telling Asuka the get some sleep Shinji walked her to the single bedroom the small safe house boasted. As he turned to go he felt her hand grip his sleeve. "Don't, I...Stay, please..I...I'm" was all she could get out, her eyes shimmering. Shinji quickly scooped her into a hug, " You need to sleep, it's been over eighteen hours since you woke up," Shinji told her with Asuka shaking her head no, sighing her looked into her eyes asking, "What can I do for you?" "S..stay...with me,"she finally pushed out, "I need you to hold me...ni..nightmares."

Shinji looked at her, sighing again as he took off his shirt telling her, "Get into bed, I'll be right her for you." Asuka calmed down and got under the covers. She quickly removed her outer garments and for a moment thought of teasing the boy but pushed that thought out her mind. She knew he wanted to be in the other room, watching the door to keep them, no, her safe and her she was acting like a frightened six year old.

Seeing the light go out and feeling her companion's weight on the bed she turned on his direction. Throwing an arm across him she said, "Shinj? Thank you. I just keep seeing those men shooting at us and me killing them, it's just too much." Shinji gripped her hand lightly, telling her, "Asuka, listen to me, it's natural to feel like that. You did what you were, what I trained you to do. They tried to kill us, you were protecting me just as I was protecting you, okay?"

Asuka nodded and asked the young man, "How, why can you not let things like this get to you?" Shinji lay quiet for a bit, thinking. Asuka then felt him shift as he turned to face her in the dim light as he started to speak," I listened to my dad, he was taught to kill at a young age, to him every kill after the first few are just phantoms, he knows tha the killed but his mind blocks most of the memory, he explained, "Dad has hobbies to help him cope, fishing, reading, spending time with me and my siblings," he told the girl before smile crossed his face, "and making love to mom."

Asuka shot up her face growing red, "R..really?" she squeaked. Shinji laughed a but, "Yeah, they really love each other and mom's said that...well, she'll have to tell you," Asuka smacked him and asked, "What about you? How do you keep the nightmares away?"

"I have my music, and I fish with dad when I can," Shinji said in deep thought, "I also have you," kissing her on the head. "Get some sleep, I'll be here when you wake, okay?" Asuka curled up next to the boy, saying, "Okay, night Shinji and thanks." Shinji rubbed her arm and said, "It's not a problem Asu-chan." Asuka mumbled something in German, Shinji not reacting except for a smile," _Ich liebe dich, du weißt" ' I know Asuka,'_ was his last thought before sleep claimed him.

"Asuka, Asuka, baby?", Shinji was trying to wake his companion knowing full well her that she was not a morning person, " Asuka, you need to get up now, we have to be on our way." Asuka woke slowly, stretching like a large feline after a long nap, and at this time of day, just as dangerous, "Okay, okay, I'm up, you don't have to yell," she said looking at him remembering what he had asked and how she answered last night. It was true that she felt strongly for him and had since she first realized that her baka had been in her life for the last six months, "jeez baka, don't you ever sleep?"

Shinji let out a soft laugh at her reaction, as he watched her leave their bed and make her way to the bathroom in just her underwear. He had the feeling that in another time she would have called him a 'Baka hentai' and physically assault him. But after six months the two thirteen year olds had gotten used to seeing each other in not only in their sleep wear but under clothes as well. It was Asuka that started it barging into Shinji's apartment on a Sunday morning as Shinji was walking from his bed to his bath in just a his boxer briefs. She let out a surprised 'eep' and ran back to her room, red in the face and thinking of what she had seen,' _If that's what he's like when he's thirteen what will he he be like as he get's older?...NO! Don't think like that, we just met him a month ago, remember, Kaji is our man...Yeah right, you're drooling and he's in the doorway calling you.'_ After that day they started to get a little closer each time they saw each other, until the day she found out that 'Sadao', was Shinji, her Baka Shinji. Within the time they spent in Berlin they had gotten very comfortable with each other.

"Soooo, my dear baka, what is the plan?" she asked her,'boyfriend'?, yeah she thought, boyfriend has a nice ring to it. "I made contact with Mithril, we need to get to the next safe house," started to explain," they will have our new identities ready for us as well as instructions to the next destination, but first my lady, we eat then go shopping." Shopping, Asuka's mood picked up hearing that word, if there was one thing she loved more than piloting it was shopping, then it hit her, piloting, "Shinji, how much of me do you know about? What I mean is, did they tell you what I was doing at NERV?" she asked him.

"Yeah, they told me," he answered, his face now a mask of neutrality, "Asuka Langley Soryu, designated as the 'Second Child', whatever that means. Trained and designated to be the pilot of Evangelion Unit zero two. I am also privy to your childhood background, medical and psych records," he recited, watching as shock crept across her face, "I had to sign a non-disclosure document to access those, it was so I could read you better," he ended with an embarrassed smile. "What...do...you mean...'read me better, _baka?"_ Asuka demanded, venom creeping into her voice.

Shinji held her gaze, blue eyes to blue, his face a stoney mask, "I had to know everything about you, I was chosen for this job because of our history, not only that, _I asked_ to be assigned to you, well, more like demanded, because of our pasts. You were watched not only by me but my team and other members of Mithril for a month before I became your guard." "And I'll ask you again, why?" Asuka demanded. Shinji sighed but still held her gaze, " I had to know your habits, your likes and dislikes. How you react to certain situations and stimuli, Asuka, I had to know everything I could about you, not because there was a secret agenda, it was so I could keep you safe, because I never stopped thinking about you and what your mother would say about us. I wanted to be with you again... _Ich habe dich vermisst_ ", Shinji told her.

Asuka looked away, ashamed that she would think the worst about Shinji, in a quiet voice she said to the boy, "I'm sorry, I..I..I'm just surprised at all that you know, but how did Mithril find all that out?" " You'd be surprised what money can do to a persons loyalty," Shinji said with disgust, " NERV thinks it's secure and it's people are loyal, but, it's one of the most corrupt organizations I've ever seen," he finished, "As for you, and your piloting, Mithril has informed NERV that they are in contact with me. They will not let them know where you are due to the leak that lead to the shooting the other day. You are as safe as we can make you, I'm sure that someone from Mithril is nearby to watch over us, I did ask for Wraith-chan but who knows who gets sent."

"Shinji, who's Wraith-chan?" Asuka asked. "Oh, she works for the intelligence branch, she kept watch on my mom when dad would have to leave her," Shinji said suppressing a laugh, as Asuka raised a brow, " She hated dad, well, not hated but didn't respect him. She called him 'Sgt. Sabotage' because of his behavior when he was watching over mom in school." Shinji explained.

"Sgt Sabotage? This has to be good," Asuka said, why did she call him that?" "Well the old man grew up in lot's of war zones as a kid. At four he was trained in assassination, at eight he was sent to kill an Helmagistani resistance leader. At ten he was in that same resistance and at eleven he was a mercenary," Shinji started to explain as Asuka gasped, "He grew up always in combat, and was never taught how to act in a peaceful environment like old Tokyo where he was sent to protect mom. He misunderstood many things seeing them as threats to mom, and growing up on battlefields all his life his reaction to any situation was 'maximum use of force'. Aunt Koyoko-chan gave mom and dad a couple of photo albums that had his first day at school to their first kiss," Shinji said as Asuka interrupted, "Aunt Koyoko-chan? That's what you would call my...call my...my mom,"she choked out.

Shinji looked at her and replied, "No, I called your mom 'Kyo-chan, Koyoko-chan is my mom's best friend from school. Anyway, she took all these pictures and there are a lot of them that showed some kind of destruction that dad caused," he finished. "Your dad must have been hard to live with back then," Asuka said. "Yeah, I guess he was, but mom stayed with him the whole time no matter what he did. Dad said that when he was with her he could do anything. She more or less tamed him, but dad said she did more, he said that she had saved him from darkness," saying this Shinji got real quiet, as if he were thinking.

"Anyway, enough of that, get dressed we have to get things to blend in and then move to the next location," Shinji said. Asuka nodded went to get ready. As soon as she was the two left the apartment they were holed up in and stepped on to the sidewalk. It had taken two days of riding trains to arrive in Livorno Italy, and now they were on their way to find something to eat and and then a place to get clothes.

Finding a tratoria on the water front they went in and had a simple breakfast. The restaurant was near where visiting military vessels made port and therefore the best chance to find an English speaker to get directions to the stores from. Shinji asked the waitress when she brought the check and to his luck he got his questions answered. Paying the bill and leaving a large tip as a thank you the couple began to leave when they were stopped by two men in cheap suits.

"Excuse me, but did you say you were looking for a place to get some clothes and and palce to do the signorina's hair?" the larger man asked. Shinji was sweeping his hand to his Sig noticing Asuka reaching into her jacket to rest her hand on her own pistol. Shinji nodded asking, "Yes, but what is it to you, no offense intended," he finished in a professional manner.

"None taken, _signore_ , but still," the man paused waving his hand to well dressed older gentleman sitting in the back of the restaurant, "my boss insists you join him." _"Si,_ if you insist," the boy said taking his hand from his pistol as he signaled Asuka to do the same.

Following the speaker the two teens approached a well groomed businessman sitting at a large table. The man stood as they got closer holding his arms wide, " _Ah, signore Ikari con signorina Soryu, bon journo,"_ the man greeted them with a large smile, switching to English he continued, Please sit down, I know you've eaten but it's hardly enough for two growing _Children,"_ he said with emphasis on the 'Children. " _Grazzi,_ Don...?" Shinji replied, knowing exactly what exactly this man and his aides were.

"Jacomi, but you can call me uncle," the man said still smiling. Shinji noted that Asuka had taken his hand when the man mentioned their real names. He nodded and spoke, " _Tio,_ very well, I would be worried that you use our names so freely but I assume that it's because everyone here can be trusted?" "With you life, in fact many of my...associates are looking out for you as we speak," as the man was saying that a gunshot was heard somewhere near the building.

"I see, and how exactly is _La cosa nostra_ involved, if you don't mind my asking of course," Shinji asked. "Not a problem," the man replied as Shinji froze hearing his dad's trademark phrase, "it is a favor, or repayment of a favor from one father to another. Your adopted father saved my little girl from...for lack of a word, butchers," the gent explained, they wanted what was in her head."

"Whispered," Shinji said connecting the dots, "Antonia, she's your daughter." "Yes, your father saved my girl from those Amalgam bastards when he was on the warpath looking for your mother," the man confirmed. "But how..." Shinji began. "Did I know to find you?" the man asked with Shinji nodding, "Easy little one, who do you think helped set up your escape route?"

The teens were stunned, Asuka because they were found very quickly and Shinji because of the operations that he and Sousuke conducted during his training targeting the Yakuza family that had killed his uncle and tried to take his life.

Regaining his composure the boy asked what was next and why they approached them. The man took a bite of his eggs and began explaining, " The ones that targeted you, they were here asking questions," Shinjii's mind raced, was it a leak or did they track them via the railroad tickets?, since his dad and this man setup the escape plan the likelihood of a leak was small while the group traking them via the ticket purchase...that had to be it. His attention was back to the local Don.

"They were nosing around before you arrived last night. Between us following and a certain lady with a Dugerov, lovely girl by the way, you were kept safe," the man said. "So, I take it all of the safe houses belong to you or an associate then," Shinji stated. Don Jacomi nodded taking a drink of coffee, "Yes, between us, your...babysitter," at this the man smiled while Shinji turned red, Wraith really being his babysitter when his parents were on missions, "you've been well looked after."

Shinji, still red, nodded and asked, "So the people that were asking about us?" "As you may have heard, that matter is dead," now Asuka had a look on her face, the gunshot making sense now. "As for plans, you will go with these gentlemen. They will take you to a salon to change your look and then to get new clothes. These..." he said waving his hand, "mark you as a tourist. We need to make look like you live here," the man concluded.

The teens looked at one another and realized that this was the safest option, no doubt Wraith and his dad were involved in the planning. "Okay", the boy said, "where to first?" Asuka spoke up, taking charge as it was her favorite pass time, "Salon, then shop, let's go," she commanded. The Don gave the boy a smile as the group left the building.

As the small group exited the tratoria and walked down the street Shinji noticed that some thing was off with the girl," Asuka, you okay? Is there something wrong?"

The girl held his hand tighter and shook her head, "No my Baka, just wondering what I should do with my hair. I mean, I know I have to hide and blend in but I love how it looks," she told him.

"Asu-chan, no matter what you do you'll still be the most beautiful woman I've ever seen," Shinji told her honestly. "You don't have to completely change your hair color you know, maybe just lighten it so it's more of a strawberry blond instead of auburn," he suggested and began to wait for the impending explosion of temper, 4, 3, 2, 1...

"I like it," she said, "maybe cut it to just above my collar too. Shinji-kun, sometimes you're a genius," stopping in mid stride to hug the confused teen.

"Wait, you mean you're okay with this?" Shinji asked a little surprised. "Well yeah, I mean I'm very proud of my hair's color but it would be stupid to hide around here with bright red hair," Asuka explained. Shinji just stared at her,"Okay...so what color are you planning on changing it to?" "I think strawberry blond like you said, it you'd look so cool with my blue eyes don't you think?" the girl replied with a kitty smile. Shinji just smiled back and said, yeah, with your features that would make you look so, I don't know...exotic, yeah, that's it, exotic," Shinji finished happy to avert a beat down in the street. Not that she had done it in the past, no, not in the street. Self defense training, now that was another story. Asuka proved very adept at SAMBO, a form mixed martial arts that is used to kill or incapacitate ones opponents, it's aggressive and very effective if taught properly. And Shinji had been taught very, very well having learned from his adopted father and a few other practitioners when he was being trained by Mithril. Shinji had passed that to Asuka and she was almost as good as he was as she used her charms as a distraction to great effect.

After a short but quiet walk the entered a unisex salon, Asuka negotiating with the owner for a complete make over with a hair cut and coloring for Shinji too. As she walked past him she threw a smile at him as he rolled his eyes before he too was whisked off to have his hair undergoing a change from his shaggy brown to a trimmed chocolate color. Naturally he was done first so he told Asuka that he had an errand to run and would be back shortly. After checking to see if she had her 226 on her person in Japanese he gave he a quick kiss on the cheek and left.

Asuka sat in the chair stunned, did he just do that? A quick kiss on the cheek like he'd been doing that for years. True, they shared little pecks in past but it was when they were alone not in public like just now. As she quietly sat her cheeks reddened and the beautician giggled, telling her, " You have a very attentive boyfriend for someone as young as you. He must care for you a lot." Asuka put her hand on her cheek saying," We were friends when we were little kids, my mother always said that we would be a cute couple." "Ah, I see, you grew up together." "No," Asuka started to explain, " We lost contact and didn't see each other until about six months ago. He never forgot me, you would not believe what he went through to see me again," she finished with a smile.

"No wonder he treats you like a treasure, that makes it even more romantic," mused the older lady. "Yeah, very romantic," Asuka agreed. "So, little one, what brings you to Livorno?"the woman asked. "Ah, we kind of ran away from home, he said he wanted to introduce me to someone that is very important in his family," Asuka smoothly lied, after all didn't he say that he had lot's of aunts and uncles in Mithril? " We're just passing through until we reach Naples, we have to catch the ferry to Sicily, it's been a long trip from Paris so we decided to stay here for the night," she finished blushing slightly at the thought of him seeing her in her underwear when she woke up this morning.

"Oh ho, the young signore is a good lover then yes?" the woman teased. Blushing stronger now Asuka just whispered, "Words can't describe him," not lying she had no words on how good a lover he was since they had not gone that far into the relationship, but that woman didn't need to know that. "Well if you if you have the time, the park where the zoo is is nice this time of year for a little date," she told the now brunette. Asuka nodded remembering they had passed the place on their way to the apartment. Just as she finished that thought Shinji had returned with a package in his hands and wearing new clothes.

"Asu-chan, I got you something to wear so you...WOW!" he exclaimed as he set eyes on her new appearance, "You look...you look just...wow!" He took in her new look, her once long red hair was light strawberry in color and was now cut to her shoulders with gentle curls framing her face. She had had her nails done and some light makeup applied to her face to bring out her beauty. Asuka was jumping for joy inside at his reaction, on the outside she just gave him a kitty smile and asked, "What do you mean you got some thing for me to wear? How do you even know my sizes, baka?" Shinji did not take the bait and held his ground, " Come on Asu-chan," said with a smirk and a wink, "we've lived with each other for almost seven months, why would I not know _all_ your sizes."

The woman that had been working on her and whispered, " You hang onto this one signorina, a man that knows how to shop for his woman is a rare find." Asuka smiled and nodded asking the lady, "Is there someplace I can change?" "Of course little one, down the hallway you'll see the ladies room," she said pointing towards the back. Asuka nodded her thanks and left to change.

"So, signore," the woman began, "a romantic trip to Sicily, to be young again," she teased, "it must be nice to take a trip like that with the one you love."

Shinji blushed a bit before regaining his professional manner, it was something that he rarely showed but this woman was getting on his nerves and he wanted answers to questions. "It must seem that way but when someone's out to get the one you love, kind of takes the romance out off it, don't you agree?" he asked.

"It's that bad eh?" came the woman's response, "Forgive me, I didn't know, all signore Jacomi told me was that you two needed help and asked if I would be able to give it," she said looking down.

Shinji took this in, _'So, the Don is keeping our predicament to himself. That's good, the less people know the lees it can come back and bite us. Let's stick with what Asuka said about Naples and Sicily'_ the boy thought to himself. Looking a the woman he asked, "What do you know of our situation?"

"Patience signore, patience, wait for your lady to come back and I will tell you every thing you need to know," the woman responded as if this was an everyday thing. Just then Asuka made her entrance, again stunning Shinji to silence. The women in the little shop nodded in approval at the boy's selection. He had gotten her everything, a pair of ankle high boots with white stockings that stopped above her knees and a short black skirt, not really a mini but shorter than what she would normally wear along with a matching jacket to hide her pistol. He had also picked out a light blue blouse to compliment her eyes and hair. To top every thing off he had given her a black and white choker with a sapphire blue crystal in the center.

Seeing her like this the boy just stared, she was stunning and he worked his mouth finally getting one word out..."Wow!"

She took one look at his stunned face and thought she would have some fun, _"So, it would seem that my boyfriend is an ero-baka?"_ she said in Japanese, _"Really, what were you thinking, a lace bra and matching panties? If this was some other time and place I would have killed you in your sleep for that," "Really Asuka, it's not like that, I was looking around the town at the girls an..." "Looking at other girls now?I'm not pretty enough?"_ Oh was she enjoying this she thought, let's see him dig his way out of this. _"No schatzie, not like that, I was looking at their clothes. I wanted to make sure you would blend in but still stand out. When I heard how you wanted your hair I knew what would , I only love you no one else could top you,"_ he finished.

Asuka grinned and told him, _"I know, I was just having some fun is all now lets go." "No, I just found out that they are looking for us here, the owner will tell us everything she knows,"_ Shinji told her before turning to the older woman and apologizing. The woman nodded, and began to speak," This morning when I was opening up I was approached by a pair of the Don's men that asked if I could help a young couple the he new out. I was to provide my services to the both of you if you wished. That was all I know aside from the young signorina telling me that you are on your way to Sicily via Napoli," she informed the two.

Looking at her for a minute he asked if that was all she could tell them, the woman looked at him saying, "Well, your lady told me that you had run away from Paris and were making your way Naples and then to Sicily," Shinji nodded going along with what she said, " You are full blooded Japanese and she's at least half am I correct?" Asuka nodded this time, "then the way I read this is that you have family ties to the yakuza and are on your way to meet one of the Don's in either Napoli or the island, yes?"

Shinji again nodded his head saying, "That is a possability, but why are you telling me what I already know?" "Easy, all of the businesses here are under Mafia protection or are fronts," she started to explain, "the local Cappo was the one that asked of our help as this is not normal business, but since we were asked it would be rude to turn away such a nice couple."

Shinji was stunned, he and Asuka knew they were under the protection of a mafia Don but to have shop owners willingly help them, that he did not expect. He found his voice and asked, " Why? We're strangers that could hurt you if you helped." "It's simple, whether or not you have any connections, people that oppose us are looking for you so..." " The enemy of my enemy is my friend," he quietly said.

"Exactly, now Maria will help you get more clothing and supplies. Once done Alfredo and Luca will take you somewhere to arrange your transportation," the lady told them, then looking into Shinji's eyes she said, "The young lady loves and trusts you, it's not to hard to see that you love her too. Take care of her, you make a lovely couple and I can tell you will be together until death. Make sure that comes when you are surrounded by grandchildren," saying this she kissed Shinji on the cheek and let him go.

Shinji nodded asking, "About the grandchildren...how can you be sure?" Asuka wondering the same thing.

"It's a gift," the lady said giving them one last thing to think about, again looking at Shinji, " You are not as alone as you think, in a few years you'll meet someone that was lost to you, now go."

Two hours later they had all they needed and walked to a nearby hotel bar. After a short wait they ran were taken to a waiting Fiat and were taken by auto to Pisa. On the way they were told that Don Jacomi had a plan to make it seem that they were taking the overnight train to Naples. Upon arrival in Pisa Shinji said thanks and good bye, saying that they would not be forgotten and he would repay the favor when he was older. The driver laughed it off and told Shinji that taking care of the beautiful signorina was enough saying, "Such beauty should not be taken from the world."

Asuka and Shinji made their way to the train station and purchased tickets to Florence. When the arrived they went straight to the new safe house. It was again in a working class neighborhood and this time it was an apartment building that they both swore the Romans had built. Putting their backpacks and luggage in the living room Asuka headed to the bathroom for a soak as Shinji opened a large envelope. In it were their new identities and instructions to the next contact and stop.

Shinji looked at the ID cards and noted that they were missing the photo. Not a problem he thought, going to a room that doubled as an office. Looking around he found a digital camera and tripod, a computer with printer and photo paper as well as a radio. Knowing Asuka would be in there until the water went cold he set to work calling Mithril on the radio and informing them of what they learned in Livorno and that they were not going to Naples, that that was the distraction. Getting updated orders and told to proceed to sanctuary in two days he signed off.

Shinji looked at the ID cards and noted that they were missing the photo. Not a problem he thought, going to a room that doubled as an office. Looking around he found a digital camera and tripod, a computer with printer and photo paper as well as a radio. Knowing Asuka would be in there until the water went cold he set to work calling Mithril on the radio and informing them of what they learned in Livorno and that they were not going to Naples, that that was the distraction. Getting updated orders and told to proceed to sactuary in two days he signed off.

Asuka came out of the bath and Shinji updated her with the news that they had to stay put for the next two days. Asuka looked at him and asked, "What about food?" "Easy, take a look in the kitchen," Shinji told her. Curious now she did as she was told finding a stocked refrigerator and pantry. Turning to the boy she asked what was for dinner. Shinji sighed and said he'd take a look at what he had to work with shoving her out of the room.

After a good and filling meal Shinji had Asuka follow him into his office. "Asuka, I need you to sit over there on that stool please," asked. "Sure Shinji, but why," Asuka replied. " We have new ID cards but they're missing the pictures. I," he said pointing to the camera, "plan on fixing that. Now even though you're pretty as you are, fix yourself up and come back for your glamour shot," he finished. Asuka had big smile from the compliment and ran to her room.

After a short (one hour, cough cough) wait she came back and sat on the stool. Shinji took the pic and they swapped places as Asuka snapped his. It took about fifteen minutes to take the shots, load them in the computer, print them out and laminate the ID's. After all of that Shinji had her read her new name, "Aria Sauro, hmmm, not what I would have choose but it's close to my own. So what do we do now?" she asked. "Starting now we call each other by our new names so by the time we leave this place it should sound natural," Shinji told her, "Now, my name is Yosuke Shou and my background is the same as it was as Sadao,"he told her, "yours," he pointed at her, "is this. Your name is Aria Sauro, you are 13, and emancipated yourself from your family after your mother died, sorry"... "Don't be, you said it was better to use half truths than flat out lies correct?" "Yes, very good Aria, I never thought that you would pay attention to that," Shinji told her.

"Now you left your father's care due to your resentment of your step mother. You have tested high while in boarding school and you are on your way with your boyfriend to visit your favorite uncle to ask his sponsorship to a university of your choice. You think that you can remember all that miss Sauro?" Shinji asked Asuka. "Of course I can Shou-kun," Asuka said with a smile. For the next couple of hours the two of them went over their legends and practiced speaking the new names.

After awhile they got board so they turned on the TV and found a soccer game, turning the sound down as they did not speak Italian they cuddled on the couch, "Shinji," Asuka said, "have you ever kissed a girl"? catching his attention. "Come on Asu-chan, I kissed you this morning didn't?" Shinji asked her. Asuka grinned and moved onto his lap, then she pouted a little saying, "That was _not_ a kiss baka, that was a peck on the cheek and I demand satisfaction." Shinji, made note of where the girl had placed herself and prayed that certain...reactions would not happen, noticing her pout he thought that she was very, very cute as she was dressed in a pair of shorts and a cropped shirt that she had got after leaving the salon.

He once again kissed her cheek saying,"There, another kiss for my angel." Asuka got a little more frustrated saying, "That was once again not a real kiss and I, as your cute and beautiful girlfriend demand satisfaction. Shinji moved closer to her face just stopping inches from her nose telling her,"Is this what you really want Asuka? It could change everything for us, in either a good or bad way, so do you really want to do this?" Asuka looked him in the eye, blue to blue, she found herself once again lost in his eyes, breaking free from their hold she answered him, " I want you to kiss me like the man I know you are, I want it and you want it from the way you've been treating me, so Baka Shinji, prove that you know how to kiss a girl."

Shinji just stared at her for a bit, mulling over what she had said, then he made his move. Already holding the girl, he tightened his grip on her moving his face ever closer, closer, close..." "Stop,your breathing, it's tickling my cheek," Asuka complained as she thought about pinching his nostrils shut. Shinji just rolled his eyes and moved in for the kill, holding his breath as he did. This time their lips touched as Asuka moaned a bit, gripping the boy tight as he was holding her. After a few seconds Shinji parted his lips and gently swiped his tongue across her lips asking permission. Asuka parted her lips and let Shinji in once again moaning as they both deepened the kiss. Soon due to a lack of air the two parted with an final moan of disappointment from the young girl.

Looking into Shinji's eyes all Asuka tried hard to slow her beating heart down, "Wow," she said, "that was my first real kiss," she informed Shinji, "I'm glad it was with you," as she put her head on the boy's shoulder. He held her close to his body and confessed, " Yeah, wow, Asu-chan, that was my first kiss too, and I'm just as glad. You want to try again?"

The two teens had a small make out session that was stopped only after...little Shinji... made his presence known. It would not have been bad if Asuka was sitting like she started out, across Shinjis lap. No, it couldn't have been that simple, the not so little one decided to pop up as Asuka was straddling Shinji's lap, a leg each resting against his outer thighs. As she was in this position the errant member was pressed against Asuka's most sensitive parts and she felt it. With a small 'eep' she lept up like she had been shocked, giving Shinji a small slap on his arm, but in her mind she was quite pleased with herself being able to get that kind of reaction. After that it was bedtime for both of them.

That night an MH-67 Pave Mare descended into a clearing near the Livorno railroad station. Disengaging it's ECS the large transport helo shimmered into view as the side jump door swung open. Stepping out into the night, two teens quickly moved away and towards the nearby street as the aircraft took flight, disappearing into the night. Walking up to the ticket counter the boy requested two tickets for a private compartment on an interurban express to Naples. As he strolled to his red haired companion the ticket clerk picked up the phone and made a call, " _Yes, the two you are looking for have just boarded the express for Naploi. Yes, yes, I'm sure it was those two, the boy was Japanese with brown hair and dark blue eyes, the girl has red hair and sky blue eyes. They will arrive at the main station in Napoli at 9am. I did as you asked, drop the money off here tomorrow night when I come on duty. Yes, yes, the Lord protects."_

The two teens got settled into their compartment the girl turning to the boy," So Feliks, do you think anyone took the bait" "Yes Zoya, I'm sure of it. Prepare for an attempt between the time we arrive to the time we leave the ferry and our pick up," the boy said. Giving the girl a peck on the cheek the girl, he continued," If they try anything those fanatics will know how deadly a Sparrow and a Hawk can be. Remember, Shinji is Mahjid's grandson so we will do what needs to be done to keep him and the girl safe. You get some sleep, I'll take the first watch," he finished as the girl returned the kiss to his face.

Lt Sousuke Sagara was not having a good afternoon, he had just returned from a short mission and was greeted at the door by a very upset and angry wife holding something he had hoped he would never see again. At the moment Kaname had hit her husband for the fifth time by her old halisan. " That hurts you know, and where were you hiding it, more importantly, what have I done and why are you so mad?" he asked.

"WHY AM I MAD? WHY AM I MAD?" the woman screamed, "FINE, I'LL TELL YOU. TESSA AND WEBBER CAME BY THIS MORNING AND TOLD ME THAT SHINJI AND THAT GIRL WERE SHOT AT, SHOT AT! AND THEN TESSA TOLD ME THAT THEY WENT TO GROUND AND WERE IN ITALY IN A SAFE HOUSE!" Kananme shouted as her voice started to crack.

"I know," Sousuke told her calmly, " I was informed when command cut my mission short." Kaname looked at her husband realizing he was home early, "Is that why you're back so soon?" "Yes, I was placed in charge of an operation to support them and had to brief the assets before they were inserted," the man confirmed. Kaname looked at him and asked, " What kind of assets? And why are they in Italy anyway?"

"Relax hun, one our son is well trained, I made sure of that. Second Shinji and Asuka are in Italy because that's where the safe houses are and the escape plan is that they make way to the final haven in Tuscany," Souske explained, "and three, the assets that I had inserted are one of the pairs of 'killer birds' that my father sent us to act as decoys and hopefully take more of those people out, now, for some reason I have a very bad headache and I need to lay down," he finished.

Kaname was red with shame that she had hit her husband with that fan for the first time in years, she very quietly put the offending item back in the umbrella stand and kissed his cheek," I'm sorry dear, it's just that he's been our baby since he was six and we've been in his life even before then, I just over reacted is all."

Sousuke nodded taking her into his arms while whispering to her," I know full well how much he means to us, I was very happy that they took their attackers down. He's the best like we've always said he was. And for your information," he said as he picked her up in his arms," Tessa threatened to have Kurz tie me up because I was so mad that he had been shot at, now, let me get some rest and I'll fill you in on everything we know. I will tell you one thing though, the haven they're running to is that estate Angello retired to, those two will stay there until NERV calls for them, happy now"? Kana hugged his neck with a smile and said, "Very."

Shinji woke up with a heavy feeling on his chest and for some reason his arm refused to budge. Opening his eyes he found himself pinned down by his new girlfriend who was clutching him tightly in her sleep. " _How in the hell did she end up in here?"_ he asked himself, _"the last I knew I was saying good night to her in her room, oh well, better wake her up, we have things to do before we leave tomorrow."_

"Asuka, Asu-chan wake up. Come on sweet heart, it's time to get up," Shinji said gently shaking her with his free arm. "Mmmm, don't want to," came the sleepy reply, as she began to realize that the hand shaking her was coming from underneath and she was not in her room, "Oh god, Shinji? Why am I in here?" came her panicked voice. "Not sure, but you need to let me up," said the boy as he started to sit up, " I need to get up and check in and see if they have any info on this group as well as anything else we need to know," he finished.

"I know but I don't want to get up," Asuka said sleep still evident in her speech, " I feel safe with you, please, a little just for a little bit?" Shinji took in the look of her eyes,"Fine," he sighed, " only if you tell me what's wrong, okay?" he asked. Asuka mumbled an okay as Shinji pulled her on top of himself as he asked her, "Now, what is so wrong that my brave Asuka scared?" he teased.

"That's...it," she began, with Shinji interrupting, "What's It?" " What you said, I'm not brave, I'm scared, I...I..I still see those guys on that motorcycle shooting at us and..." " Shhh, you did good, you helped me and you listened. Without you those guys would have had a chance to do the job," Shinji was telling her, "but because you decided to fight we got away, alright?"

"But that's it, I killed that girl and I've been having nightmares when I sleep alone about it," Asuka explained, "but I don't have them when I'm next to you."

"Your first kill and the first time you take fire is very traumatizing," Shinji explained, having gone through that while in training in what was left of Thailand, " It...changes you but how and what it changes is up to you."

"What do you mean up to me?" Asuka asked, "What I mean is this, you can let your fears take over and the next time be powerless to do anything," Shinji began, "or, you can decide that you like what you did and lose your humanity." Asuka looked into his eyes, desperately seeking something as Shinji gave her a soft smile, "There is a third option though," he said softly, " you can take all you did into consideration and understand that you were pushed into those actions, Asuka, you're not a bad person. You were pushed into doing something you consider bad. As long as you understand that reacting to a threat and not enjoying the taking of a life you will be fine," Shinji told her hoping that she would get the message that she's in a kill or be killed world.

Asuka lay on her boyfriend a little longer as she thought over what he said. He was right, she had helped protect herself and the boy that she had started to fall in love with, "Shinji? You're right, I was pushed into that, and I won't let it bother me like it has, thank you for being patient with me, I won't let that rule me,"she said as she finished with a kiss.

Shinji let himself enjoy the contact but he knew he had to make the check in or else any Mithril agent nearby would get the order to storm the safe house and that would draw lots of unwanted attention, especially if they were still in bed and Aunt Mel and Uncle Kurz were the ones to hit the door. Slowly he broke the kiss and disentangled himself from his girlfriend.

"Asuka, I really need to make that check in before Mithril sends someone to bust in her and check on us, and with our luck it would be Wesser and Ming," he told her. Asuka shivered at that thought, she would be shameless with Shinji alone or behind closed doors, but to be caught by that letch...no thank you," Okay schatzie, you do that and I'll fix breakfast okay?"

Shinji nodded, getting a kiss on the nose, as Asuka hopped off of him and the bed. Shinji watched her shorts clad butt disappear out the door and grinned knowing that that ass and the girl that it was attached to was his. He was a young man by post 2nd Impact standards but he was still a man. Having gotten up he made his way to the radio and began that check in procedure, made his update and gotten updated info and orders. He signed off and made his way to the kitchen smiling at Asuka as he sat down,

"Shinji? What did they say?" she asked as she set down a plate of ham and eggs in front of him. " " Everything is going according to the escape plan. We are to leave by rail in the morning and go to Tuscany, Haven is in that area, I have directions to the location so that is not a problem," he explained continuing, "and Aria, from now on until I know for sure we're safe you are to call me Shou."

Felicks and Zoya had spent an uneventful train ride to Naples, the only excitement was when the conductor entered the compartment to check their tickets without knocking. A couple of one hundred euro notes, a flash of panties and two heartfelt apologies was all it took to satisfy the man, Zoya however thought that the man would have settled for a 'quickie' if they didn't have the money. " _The things I'm willing to do to keep a mission safe"_ she thought to herself, at the same time cursing the KGB for fucking her mind up to think that way.

After that incident the rest of the trip was uneventful and the arrived in Naples rested and refreshed. Today was going to be a long one.

TBC

 **A/N:**


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter Four_

 _Wish You Were Here_

 _Naples 0900 Hours_

Zoya and Feliks had just left the train they had ridden all night. They were now in the main passenger station for Naples. They had found a small cafe and were indulging in a light breakfast. As they ate they constantly looked over the other diners and travelers that came and went. About halfway through the meal Zoya's eye's spotted what she had been looking for. A pair of older men not quiet dressed to be businessmen and a bit over dressed the be travelers. Bingo, two targets this was going to be fun, she thought. While the Lt. gave them wide discretion in how they dealt with these fucks, killing them outright was not on the agenda.

Oh sure, she thought, Feliks will get his blade wet, she was going to have some fun with her mark. This was where he looks and outfit will come to play. She had a lighter build than Asuka, the girl she was protecting, at seventeen she still had the body and height of a twelve year old. Her looks and were going to be a part of her plan, as was the short skirt of her school uniform.

She was going to humiliate these bastards and expose them as the amateurs they are. Her plan was to play the helpless little girl that can't help that the clothes she wears have been outgrown. She could do this only because her partner Feliks watched over her. He was the only male she trusted, even 'Father Mahjid' could only get past her defenses so far. But Feliks, he was her partner not only in work but life, sharing a bed as easily as sharing a couch.

Now, finishing up their breakfast it was time for work...and play. As they rode the escalator to the street she began to babel in her ' baby ' voice to Feliks, " You know that my sister is going to be so mad that I ran off with you Sadao. What's going to happen when she and NERV finds us?"

Feliks slipped into character, " Asuka, relax, Misato knows that we had to leave after what happened the other day. We'll be fine."

Zoya pouted, crossed her arms as the walked to the main entrance, "I'd be feeling better if you hadn't lost our guns and most of our money," she hissed loud enough to catch the attention of the two men trailing them. Looking in a storefront window she caught the victorious smirks on the two men thinking to her self, good they're taking the bait.

As they made their way down the busy street, the Corso Umberto, towards the water front in order to catch their ferry Zoya spotted what she neede for her plan to work. Two Caribinarie were just getting out of their patrol SUV for a break. Putting her plan into action she gradually slowed her pace.

As she drew parallel to the two officers she suddenly stopped and bent over, her short skirt riding up exposing her plain white panties. The man following her was taken by surprise and found himself with his crotch jammed into Zoya's butt. At the same time the man began to flail his arms trying to regain his balance landing them on her waist. The young girl did what any female does in a situation like this...she screamed.

" AYIIEEE!, Pervert! Don't touch me there, why are you doing this to me!?" Zoya now spun and slapped the man...hard as well as introducing her foot to his balls still yelling," Bastard, why would you do this to me?" deciding it was time for the coup de gras she began to shed crocodile tears crying, "I'm only twelve, I haven't even let my boyfriend touch me there and now I'm spoiled for him!"

As she was playing her part Feliks had drawn a stiletto slashing out at the mans partner yelling that he had a gun. As that man turned to run the former KGB Hawk made two thrusts catching his target in the liver and right kidney, twisting the blade each time to enlarge the wound. As the man fell with two mortal wounds the boy was grabbed by one of the officers and the Zoya's 'playmate' was grabbed by the other officer and thrown to the ground, the older man's paternal instinct kicking in.

Once the two standing males were restrained the younger officer began to console the obviously upset child. The girl began to ask why her companion was in cuffs and upon being told that he had stabbed a man to death she began to cry again saying that he was trying to protect her. That they had heard them talking about her when they were following the teens.

Feliks confirmed that the man he had stabbed had flashed a pistol and they both were talking about how much fum the girl would be and wondering if the girl had already had sexual experience. Felkis also stated that he had heard them discussing how much money she would bring in the houses and video sales.

The surviving man protested his innocence but that is hard to do when you and your recently deceased partner are found to be carrying suppressed pistols. When that fact came to light the officers released Feliks into who's arms Zoya fled to in order to keep up the act. Once they were told to be on their way a van appeared bearing a blond investigator. They were told to get in as they were needed to give a statement in police HQ.

As they got in the van sped off, the blond turned in his seat and grinned, "Well done, add those two to the four Shinji and our friends in the north took care of it should send a message to their masters."

"Thank you Lt Webber, what now? Are we being pulled now?" Zoya asked. Worried that the mission was over before it got started.

"Yeah, Shinji and his charge are still in danger and I don't feel like pulling the plug until we know he and Miss Soryu are safe.," Feliks added.

Kurz Webber grinned wide as he said, "I'm glad you feel that way, as for your part of the mission, well it's still on. You two can rest up here," he said as the van turned into a plaza across from a multi-story building. "This place," he said pointing to a particular spot on the structure, "is a local cathouse, it's also a safe house that is owned by us. You'd be amazed what we can learn from drunk soldiers and sailors," he mused.

"Rest up, I'll be back in about five hours to set you on your way," Webber told them, "Before you ask, go in ask for Theresa. Tell her that you want the silver room, she'll know that you work for Mithril and need a place to stay. She knows you're coming so no worries there. There are bags for your next phase." The two teens nodded acknowledgement and vanished into the building as the van turned a corner and blended into the traffic.

 _Florence, 1145 Hours_

Shinji and Asuka were strolling along the Arno river after a visit to the Piazzale Michelangelo. Facing the option of staying in the safe house and taking a chance amongst the crowds the two teens decided to go out and take in the sights. While the couple were lost in the others presence they were still aware of their surroundings and for the moment they were all alone.

Seizing the moment Shinji had pulled Asuka into a warm hug and started kissing her face and neck. Asuka responded in kind and began kissing him back. This went on until their lips met and Asuka's tongue flashed across the boys lips demanding entry. Shinji parted his teeth and a battle or tongues began. Upping the ante he began to stroke Asukas back sending chills down her spine.

Asuka began making little moans as she began to get turned on. She ran one hand through the boys hair and the other fisted his shirt, holding on as if her life depended on this one action. Shinji getting braver ran his hand over the tight curve of her butt, Asuka tightening her grip on the young man.

As Asuka took a little stutter step she brushed against Shinji's crotch finding to her surprise her boyfriend fully and painfully erect. Outwardly she was slightly shocked that this happened in public and he was somewhat on display. Inwardly she was very pleased with herself, she never thought that she would have that kind of effect on any male, let alone Shinji.

Smiling one of her now trademark kitty grins she reach down and tentatively stroke the teens erection. Shinji jerked in surprise as he hissed in pleasure. Thinking two can play at that game he ran his hand over her generous, for her age, breasts causing her to moan loader into his mouth. Daring to tempt fate he quickly broke the kiss and leaned down to plant a few light kisses on her tee shirt clad assets.

Sadly all good things have to come to an end as a family of tourists living up to the name 'Ugly American' walked by as the overweight mother began making comments in English about the teens behavior. Asuka, not being one to keep quiet spun around and hissed at the woman in perfect English, " What's the matter sow? Sad because you haven't" been touched like this since you discovered cheeseburgers and beer?"

Turning to Shinji she gave him another deep kiss and said loudly, "Our place, bed, now!" as she now stuck her tongue out at the loud woman and her family, dashing off with Shinji in tow.

Running a few blocks the teens slowed down to a leisurely walk both laughing at the looks on the faces of "that woman and her brats" as Asuka called them. Realizing that they were in the small park near the safe house they sat down, Asuka eager to resume their recent activity.

Shinji stopped her, he had to know something and he had to know now, "Asuka, I have to ask you something," he said. The girl looked up surprised but said, " Sure, what do you want to ask?"

"I want to know what I am to you, what you said to me in front of the woman left me wondering, am I a toy for you or what," he finished hoping that he hadn't killed a relationship in it's infancy.

Asuka grew quiet, she knew what the boy was saying and that made her afraid, afraid that she hurt her Baka, the one boy she ever wanted, the one who made her feel safe. Taking a deep breath she took his face in her hands and turned it to look into her eyes. Swallowing she kissed him deep and began to speak to him.

"I want you to know something, I love you, and I. Am. In. Love with you," she said continuing to look him in the eyes, "You my dear Baka-Shinji, are everything I ever wanted. Momma said that you were my _one_. Never doubt that."

"But what about that you said at the river?" He asked her a little confused and relieved at the same time, "Do you really want me that way this early?" Shinji was shaking, for the first time since his father left him he was unsure of a situation and it scared him.

"Shinji, I want you so bad it hurts, I'm not going to lie, if you were to put your hand up my skirt would feel how much I physically want need you," she explained to him as honestly as possible, " But I am afraid to go beyond kissing and petting right now, what and why I said those things at the river was that woman made me mad because she interrupted a special moment for us. I wanted to shock her. I am so sorry that I made you feel like my toy."

"It's okay Asuka, I understand now and I now know your feelings for me," the young man told her holding her tight, "and now it's my turn." kissing her lightly he continued, " you are my light, I would end the world if I lost you or go thru the depths of hell to get you back. I love you with all my being and just as you I feel that you are my one. I am so in love with you Asu-chan, and I will stay by you as long as you want me," he finished holding her tight. " We've been together for the past seven months, and even though you thought I was someone else you felt something for me and you've shown me that it's still there and more. I feel the same and more, now lets go home, it's way past lunch," he finished with a smile.

After a quiet walk back to the safe house Shinji made a light lunch and the two spent a quiet afternoon in deep thought. Although Asuka wanted to take a moonlight stroll Shinji told her it was too dangerous. He wouldn't be able to pick up on any threats like they could during the day. She was disappointed but understood. Shinji made it clear just as his father did with his mom, he was a bodyguard first, boyfriend second and her safety over rode everything.

Shinji suggested that she pack everything that she had before she retired for the night, they had to be on their way early in the morning. The girl agreed and after a quick kiss she fell asleep. Shinji made his end of day report and went to bed.

 _Naples, Late Afternoon_

Webber pick his killer birds up from their roost and set them loose a block away from police HQ. The teens were refreshed and now carrying more powerful weapons in order to take down the kill team that they know is now hunting them. They also received news that the one that passed on their train destination was the ticket clerk and that he had suffered a fatal accident while visiting the zoo with his mistress.

As they walked through what used to be known as 'the gut' a notorious red light district a couple of miles from the water front the pair began searching for threats. In their briefing they were made aware of their backups and what vehicles they were in. All police departments were ordered by Mithril under the guise of NERV section two to stay clear of the teens path until the operation was over.

About seven blocks from the start point the pair noticed that foot traffic was thinning out. Speaking into a hiddened mic they alerted Webber and the SRT backup to the situation. Webber had a team stop their van and dismount and follow the teens at a discreet distance.

The street the teens were walking was narrow, hardly wider than an alley in the US. It was getting late in the day an long shadows crept across the road the upper stories of the surrounding buildings facing west glowing in the late after noon sun. They wee maybe 200 meters from the major artery the was the boundary of the Gut and the more affluent city.

The teens continued to walk, Feliks holding Zoya's right hand with his right behind her back, pulling her in close to him. This would deceive any attacker as both teens were left handed and their micro and mini Uzi's were stuck into their right armpits in shoulder rigs. The two gave the air of ignorance, two lovers only aware of the other. "Fifty meters," called the girl indicating the last cross street before they exited the area,"it should happen any time now, ever the beggars are gone," she reported. Webber had already had an SRT squad start moving from the main road up the alley to cut off targets and support their hunting birds.

Webber and Sgt Yu ghosted in and out of the shadows fifty meters behind their two young team mates. Just as he started to tell everyone that the hunt was a wash he heard it, contact. Bringing his Walther WA2000 to his eye he began searching. Yu telling him at least three maybe four attackers by the sounds of the gunfire. Their pistols making firecracker like pops, the teens Uzi's sounding like ripped canvas as they used their weapons higher rate of fire to overwhelm and delay until support arrived. The teens had ducked into the doorway of a closed establishment to allow Zoya to reload while Feliks protected and covered her.

As his machine pistol's bolt locked open signalling it to be out of rounds what sounded like a hornet traveling past him from the rear followed by a thunder clap of a heavier caliber weapon let him know that Mithril's master sniper was at work. Ducking down as his partner popped up movement caught his eye, one of the men were down, a hole centered above his nose in the middle of the man's forehead.

Zoya let loose a ten round burst getting a grunt of pain as a reward. As she ducked down Feliks popped up and Webber fired again, his target pulling his head back at the last second as a spray of centuries old stone filled the empty space. The assailants were running out of time, soon they would be trapped as the sounds of boots slapping the cobblestone pavement from behind and to the right.

Yu had taken over from Webber shouting instructions over the comset. As SRT arrived they began to fire using heavier weapons firing antique American M3 SMGs. Firing the heavier forty-five caliber cartridge the remaining three men quickly lost the battle. Sagara insisted on the older weapons as the heavier bullet dumped all of it's energy in the body, the hollow point rounds expanding, ensuring fatal wounds. Sagara and Webber already had a couple of prisoners, until they ran out of useful information they didn't need anymore. Especially since the bastards were trying to kill his son and hopefully daughter in law, as far as he was concerned the lost the right to live and he would send anyone to hell that meant to do his family harm.

 _Florence 1830 Hours_

Shinji and Asuka had finished packing for their trip before turning in. Contrary to Asuka's wishes they had bought two large surplus American army backpacks. These being easy to come by as one of the last European facilities the US had was the army base outside of Livorno, Camp Darby. Now everything was packed and they were ready to leave at first light.

Relaxing in his room the boy noticed the room was a little stuffy. He opened a window for a little fresh air when he realized something. The normally busy street, alive with the sounds of pedestrians out for a good time was silent. Quiet as the tomb as they would say. Pulling out a seldom used cell phone he hit 9 on the speed dial and hoped for the best.

The phone rang twice, on the third ring a female voice come on the line, "Cherub, you're in danger," came the voice. Shinji frowned, "Where and how many?" he asked as he made his way to Asuka's room. Thanking the heavens that she had done as he asked and pulled the heavy blackout curtains closed.

"Five visible two in the front across the street, two in the rear lurking in the shadows and one on the roof," came the answer. Shinji asked the bonus question, "If it's theirs how can you tell?"

"NERV's section two security looks like the came from rent a goon, you know who of ours are supposed to be here, these bastards wear a cross of Loraine on a short necklace keeping the cross visible. We found it on everyone taken down or prisoner," was his answer.

Shinji muttered something but his 'aunt Wraith' paid it no attention. Shinji had booted up the apartment's computer before speaking into the phone again, "I need your team to sweep this place for vermin and take them down. I'll contact you within an hour when I'm ready to move. On my signal take out the roof rat, okay?"

"Yes...Shinji?" Wraith began. "Yes?" came the reply. "Shinji, where are you going?"

"Not sure, tell Angel and Urzu Seven that the escape plan is scrubbed. There is a leak on Don Jacomi's side of things." Now Wraith frowned, "Why do you think that?" she asked.

"He and dad set up the route and I'm sure my old man didn't sell me out," Shinji told her, "remember auntie, one hour." Wraith acknowledged him and hung up.

Shinji had not been idol during his phone call, using the PC he logged onto a website run by a Mithril front company. Entering his ID and mission numbers he booked a flight on one of the Gulfstream IV business jets stationed there. After confirming everything and telling the agent that his destination would be given in flight, his last order was for full tanks. He would allow only one refueling stop while en route.

Entering her room he turned on the table lamp, no need to give their shadows something to alert themselves. Shinji gently shook his German girl's shoulder, "Asuka, wake up," he ordered, getting no response. Shaking her again a little rougher as called her name out one more time, " Asuka, get up now, we have to go, right now."

Rubbing her eyes Asuka sat up looking at the boy, "Shinji? What's going on?" Shinji sat next to her and said, " There's been a leak, we have to leave now,you have everything packed right?" the girl nodded, "Good," Shinji smiled, "we leave when you're ready, you have twenty minutes."

Fifteen minutes later a grumpy Asuka was standing next to Shinji waiting for him to make his move. "So," she asked, "now what?" Shinji glanced at the girl while pulling out his cell phone, " I make a call."

Hitting the speed dail again he spoke when the other end picked up, "Cherub in position, how's the pest problem?" "You're clear, head to the roof, contact me at the door," came the answer and click as the call ended.

Tuning to Asuka Shinji ordered the girl to follow him. As she followed she noticed signs of a scuffle and, was that blood? Whoever is helping is not playing games she thought. Shinji broke her out of her thoughts as the paused inside the door exiting to the roof proper. She noted that he had his phone out again and was speaking into it. A heartbeat later she heard something drop to the ground outside.

"We're going," Asuka realized that he was speaking to her and had grabbed her hand, " stay close and stay down," he told her. Shinji was back on the phone, "...on our way, recognition?... got it...okay, we're here, thanks auntie," smirking he put the phone away and turned to his charge. After ten minutes of negotiating roof tops the teens arrived at the right roof.

" We're here," he told the girl while pulling his MP7 out and readying it, "be ready for anything." Asuka just nodded while she drew her own pistol. In her mind she was comparing this Shinji with the one she knew. The Shinji in front of her now was cold and all business, not the warm young man she's spent the last seven, almost eight months with.

Entering the building they were met by a young man in casual clothing. Shinji stopped, the SMG hidden behind his leg, he was tense though his posture was relaxed as he spoke to the man, "Excuse me, but does Luca Brazzi live here?" the challenge now given Shinji waited for the right answer.

The man frowned causing the teens to tense, Asuka began to raise her pistol as he answered, " No, I'm sorry. Luca Brazzi now sleeps with the fishes." Countersign given Shinji relaxed a little.

Shaking the mans hand the boy spoke, "Cherub, this is Rose." The man shook his hand saying "A pleasure sir, I'm Shadow. The car is this way if you please," gesturing to the stairway.

Asuka felt the tension drain from her neck and shoulders and began to feel the weight of her backpack, "Shou, why did you make me carry this much in my pack?" she hissed. Not missing a beat he hissed back, "Because, they're your things, I told you not to buy so much, now be quiet, you can bitch at me once we're safe but for now shut it."

Asuka's eyes flashed, angry with the tone the boy had taken but stayed quiet all the same. She had to admit that there was something about his manner that made him more desirable to her. Shinji himself was inwardly happy, even though Asuka was a bit put out she had remembered their cover names, something that he'd been worried about for the past day.

As the trio descended the stairs the teens noticed that almost everyone the met were about their age or a little older. Shadow spoke over his shoulder clearing up the mystery, "Youth hostel sir, you were put in this area because of it. Need to blend in you know." Shinji nodded to himself, made sense was all he thought.

Soon they were in front of a late model Mercedes SUV. Placing their bags in the back the got in the front and back seats. Pulling away from the curb Shadow asked the teen boy where to.

"We need to get to the airport, think you can find this terminal?" Shinji asked handing the man a slip of paper. Taking a look at it the man said no problem and headed into night to catch a flight.

Shadow had taken a couple of detours to shake what ever tails they may have picked up and then made a beeline for the airport. Even though this had been a last minute idea it paid off as their enemies had no idea where the two were headed, the last information has said they were taking a train to Tuscany.

Pulling up to the terminal the teens exited the Mercedes and entered the building. At this time of the evening and the fact that no airlines plied their trade here the two found an almost vacant building. Waking up the the desk in the lobby Shinji pulled his and Asuka's ID and passport's out of his pocket, "Good evening, Shou Yasuke and Airia Sauro," the young man said smoothly," I believe that you're expecting us"

The woman behind the counter had frowned when the two walked, teenagers with backpack, obviously tourists that got off at the wrong metro station. That changed upon hearing the names of passengers the booked a last minute flight. Smiling the fake smile all service workers wear she greeted the young man," Yes sir, you are to show this slip at the customs booth and then proceed to the lounge. May I order you two some dinner since it's getting quite late and you have a long flight ahead?" the smile now morphing into one with warmth. Mithril was in some ways a family and once you were known to be part of it you were well taken care of.

Shinji glanced at Asuka, right now she was his charge, the most important person in the world besides being his girlfriend. He would do all he could to keep her safe and happy and right now she was hungry, "Please if it's not too much trouble, the lady will have a steak, medium rare, with a baked potato and I will have calamari in marinara sauce with red wine for the lady and a cola for me," the boy smoothly ordered. Confirming their dinners the pair followed a well dressed man to the customs office.

Customs was fun in Shinji's opinion, nothing to declare but what was in their packs they were asked to pass through the metal detector. Sure enough the alarm sounded but no one batted an eye. Asuka looked warily at the official but he just motioned for them to be on their way. Shinji explained that he makes twice as much on Mithrils payroll and it's in a Swiss account, most likely for his retirement.

Making their way to the lounge they were surprised to find dinner waiting so they dug in. They both ate their fill and decided to sit near the windows to watch the aircraft take off and land. While they were watching the pilot made his presence known and asked to talk to the young man. "So Mister Sagara we meet again, where to this time?" came the question.

"Captain, it's nice see a friend, the destination is Dayton Ohio. That won't be a problem will it?" Shinji asked. The pilot laughed and told him not a bit but they would have to stop in London to refuel to have enough to fly non-stop to their final destination. Shinji approved of the stop and let the pilot get on to his work.

Turning to face him Asuka wondered why he was being called sir by not only the pilot but the man that had taken them here to begin with. "Shou, I was wondering," she began, "Why is everyone calling you sir?"

Looking at the girl the young man answered, "My rank," seeing the puzzled look on her face he continued, "In Mithril everyone has a rank based on job, experience, performance and education. At the moment I'm a Warrant Officer Three, when I finish university and get my BS I'll be commissioned as a first lieutenant," he explained to her. Nodding she went back to her thoughts.

Almost an hour later she was gently shaken awake by her companion," We're boarding. Don't worry about your bag it's been taken on board already," he told her. Standing up and stretching she nodded and followed him to the ramp. Once inside the jet she was surprised, aside from the seats there were a set of bunk beds in the rear and a galley for coffee and light if this was last minute the girl was impressed, she was actually looking forward to this flight if it meant time with her Baka.

Eight hours later she awoke in one of the bunks hearing Shinji speaking to one of the crew "...are you sure that Dayton is out?" "Yes, weather has the place clobbered. Nothing in or out for the next four to six hours," came the reply.

"Damn, any place warm at all?" Shinji asked, 'we don't have the proper clothing for that clime." "Well, there's Nashville, Memphis or we can push on to Dallas," the crewman told him of his choices. "Dallas, we have an FBO there right?" Shinji asked now getting desperate.

" Yeah, matter of fact that's our home base so you would make points if we got home a little bit early," the man said. Shinji thought a minute, Dallas would work, they could stay there in guest housing for a few days before moving on to the west coast. Giving the crewman his okay on Dallas he went back to work, making a light breakfast for his girlfriend.

Asuka was greeted by an almost deserted terminal when she and Shinji departed the G-IV. Shinji was in a corner talking to the manager about something. She overheard something about crew rest and misuse of assets as well as a very angry Shinji shooting back answers and reasons to the mans objections. Getting no where the teen boy took out a different cell phone out, 'how many does he have' thought Asuka, and began dialing a number.

Handing the phone to the stubborn man he gave a grin at the distressed look the man now wore. Asuka could hear a female voice on the other end no doubt telling the person that drew their ire his days in Mithril were numbered if he didn't come through on his duties. Handing the phone back to Shinji the stunned manager squeeked out an apology and had them follow to an area that looked like a hotel.

"This is one of our pilot rest suites, the kitchen and bar are fully stocked however there is no maid or room service so you'll need to clean up after yourselves", the man explained, "anything else the duty clerk in the terminal area will help you with. Please, enjoy your stay," with that the man left as fast as he could.

Asuka had been quiet the whole time so once the door was closed she had to ask who had he called to scare a man like that. Shinji answered, "My aunt Tessa, she gets scary when she's mad and she's also very highly placed in the organization," he explained.

Settling in the couple found that they were still tired, Shinji the most since he could not sleep until he felt that Asuka was safe. Now laying on his bed he began to dose off as he heard his name being called, "Shinji, are you still up?" Opening his eyes he saw Asuka standing there in her shorts and tee shirt sleep wear. Nodding Shinji sat up.

Rubbing his eyes he asked, "What's the matter?" The girl looked down for a minute before looking him in the eye and speaking, "I'm a little shaken, can I sleep with you?" she asked hopefully, "I'm having nightmares again."

Giving her a soft smile he threw the covers on her side back and patted the mattress, "Sure, just don't act all pervy on me he teased." Rolling her eyes she just responded "Oh please," as she slid under the covers and to his side.

Sitting up a bit the girl leaned over Shinji's face and gave him a deep kiss. Shinji responded and kissed her back causing the girl to moan and run her hands over his chest. Shinji began to kiss her along the neck and face, his hands roaming her body. On one of his passes grazed the front of Asuka's shirt feeling unrestrained breasts under the soft cotton fabric.

Asuka felt an electric shock course through her very soul as Shinji touched her body. Grasping his hand she ran it under her shirt and let go. Shinji broke the kiss looking into the girls eye, "Do you want me to?" he whispered roughly.

Not trusting her voice the girl nodded, wrapped a leg over his and began kissing him with passion than she ever knew.

Shinji cupped her breast with his hand, over the months they'd known each other he had become more and more attracted to her...assets and now a dream was coming true. Shinji mused from her breathing a dream was not the only thing coming. Feeling brave he trailed his hand further south wondering when she was going to stop him.

Asuka on the other hand, was feeling things that she had never felt before in her life. On the one hand she was very happy that Shinji was making her feel so good, and on the other she was afraid of how it was going to change things for them. As this was going through the girl's head she became aware of Shinji's hand making it's way south to her most private region. When he arrived her breath caught, Shinji, her Baka-Shinji was feeling her up and...and...and she loved it.

Shinji had managed to get his hand to Asuka's crotch and he began to stroke her. Forgetting that the only thing covering her was a loose pair of shorts on the third pass he felt very smooth and soft flesh. As he ran his fingers over that area he began to stroke his middle finger along the grove of her lips Asuka gripped gripped him tighter and broke the kiss, "Shinji," she panted out, "touch me, I want you to touch me. Don't stop and don't ask questions, just fucking touch me, oooooh right there," at that point the girl just began to hold tight and realize that this was what she wanted from him this feeling of being the only girl in his life.

Shinji could not help himself, he had to have this girl, the one that had haunted his every dream and waking moment. The one who he would kill for, had killed for. For the young man this was desire and need on a level that knew no bounds and limits. Removing her shorts and shirt he lay her bare to the world. Asuka shivered under his gaze and then sat up to return the favor of removing his shorts.

Asuka was speechless, never seeing a male in the nude before and only feeling the real thing a few times and never in the flesh she could only stare. Shinji was a little unnerved under her gaze but was quickly reassured when she pulled him down to cover her. Smothering her lover with kisses she slowly opened her legs dropping the boy between them. At the touch of her moist lips the teen groaned in her ear.

Shinji raised up still maintaining contact between the two of them. Looking into Asuka's eyes he had to ask her, he had to know, "Aus-chan, tell me," his voice come out with a raspy edge to it, "tell me, I need to know. I need to hear it."

Asuka looked at Shinji, seeing the hurt and desperation in his eyes, deep down she knew that look, it was the one before he came back in her life, _"tell me I need to know"_ echoed in her mind. She knew, it was only right that he did too, "Shinji, look at me," she ordered him, " I want this, I want you...inside me. Shinji, I love you, I waited for you for so long. Shinji Ikari, make me yours, just be gentle 'kay."

Shinji nodded, making sure he was positioned just right, rubbing his manhood along her moist crease he slid the head to her opening. Just as he was pushing inside and feeling Asuka's warmth there came a ringing, thinking it was from the stress of the moment he pushed a bit deeper as Asuka was hissing in a mix of pain and pleasure. ' _A little deeper...'_ he thought and still the ringing. "Shinji...Shinji..." Asuka cried out, another ring, "Shinji, the phone, someone's calling," Asuka was shouting to him.

The phone, damn, some one was going to pay and pay big. Snatching the handset from the cradle Shinji barked into the phone, " HELLO, WHO THE FUCK IS CALLING!?", the pause was unbearable, Asuka found her self holding her breath. Looking at Shinji the girl noticed that the color had drained from his face as he spoke three dreaded words,..."Oh, hi mom."

TBC

 **A/N Okay, before anyone yells they're moving too fast let me say this, they have been around each other for almost eight months. In canon they were together for less time and she did everything she could to hurt him and he just took the abuse and withdrew further. Second, when I was that age in the 70's it was not uncommon for a couple to have sex on the first or second date and remain a couple for the rest of the school year or longer. I know only one couple that are still together since they began dating around 1976 or 77, the rest including me broke up and moved on. So I think Shinji and Asuka did start out slow and in the last few days sped things up. That's what happens when you perceive that you and your mate are in constant danger, they both are looking for the release from the tension and their feelings are just fueling the fire.**


	6. Chapter 6

**_I don't own Neon Genesis Evangelion. I do however own a house in Bakersfield and the OCs._**

 _Chapter 5_

 _Streets Of Bakersfield_

Shinji looked over at his girlfriend who was now as red as her hair and trying to hide under the covers. At the moment he was trying to explain to his mother why he had yelled in to phone like he and no he did not talk like that as a rule, only when he was very tired and upset.

"I know mom it just...it's...let me...mom let me talk for a minute, please!" he said in a voice that was not yelling but not quiet either, "We got compromised in Italy, I had no choice but to take her to the States," the boy was explaining to a very upset and angry Kaname, "As soon as we get to a safe location I'll contact you and dad...No, we're still going to attend university but it will be online...Yes, I would appreciate that...You what? Fine just a minute," Shinji told his mother as he covered the mouthpiece with his hand.

Turning to Asuka he held the handset to her saying, "Here, it's my mom, she want's to talk to you for a minute," Asuka shook her head no getting even more red as Shinji began to lose his patience, "Just talk to her. I think, no, I'm sure that she just wants to meet you in some way and for the time being this is the only way."

Snatching the phone from his hand Asuka huffed a bit and said, "Fine, give it here." Placing the handset to her ear she did what she felt was the hardest thing in her short life, "H, helo?"

Seeing her on the spot like that made Shinji feel bad, the poor girl was wearing her sleeping shirt and a sheet. Her blush had not faded and her eyes were still showing a bit of shock. It's not everyday that your boyfriends mom calls on the phone and intterupts a very intimate moment. Now he could see that although she was still a bit scared, his mom's words seem to be comforting to her.

Asuka listened as Kaname introduced her self and blushed when she was told that she always wanted to meet the one girl that held her son's heart for as long as she could remember. Asuka looked at the boy, no, in her mind boy was not the word. Was it man now? Is that how she now saw him, focusing on the older lady's words her last thought on the matter was that much had changed in the last seventy-two hours.

Shinji noted that Asuka's voice seemed lighter now and he couldn't help but listen into the one sided conversation.

"Oh no Mrs Sagara, the Baka is very kind and protective of me and treats me like I'm sure you raised him...How long? Well," she looked at Shinji with a smile, "I would say as a couple about four months, but we began as friends a couple of months after he arrived...No Mrs...Really? Well o, okay Kana."

Shinji was surprised that his mother would insist that this girl that she had never met call her by her nick-name, ' _Mom must already like her, most likely from what dad, Mel and Kurz told her'_ he thought. Looking at the girl he noted the she was more relaxed and was still talking to Kaname.

"No, I have no idea where we go next but he was going through an envelope that his dad gave him," she explained to the woman, "Well the plan is that we get our degrees and wait to be sent for by NERV...Yes, we know that I at least will be needed after the next couple of years and when the send for me Shinji will be with me...(YAWN!) Oh, excuse me Kana, I'm still beat from the flight over and I'm sure my Baka is too...Hah! Really? You call his dad that too?...Must run in the family," Asuka said giving Shinji a soft smile. "I'll make sure he lets you know where we wind up...It was nice talking to you too...you too, night Kaname," with that last comment Asuka hung up the phone

She then stood up and walked to her baka and put a kiss on his cheek, "That's from your mom," she said kissing the other cheek, "and that's from your sister." Taking him into a gentle hug she kissed him deeply and when they parted she looked into his eyes saying, "That one was from me, I love you my Baka. Lets get some sleep okay?" she told him smiling the whole time.

Shinji shook himself out of his surprise and followed her back to their bed. Knowing the moment had passed to continue their love making he scooted up behind her and held her protectively as the both drifted off.

The next five days passed very quickly as they received reports of the team that had doubled as them and how they took out the two main cells in Naples to cover their departure from that country. Asuka had charmed the staff at the facility and one day asked what would be a good lunch. Fifteen minutes later she and Shinji were being introduced to Texas Bar-B-Q and sweet tea. Asuka was hooked and very pleased that he boyfriend had asked the cook for the recipe.

On the fifth day Mithril decided to send them to what was left of California after Second Impact. Landing at Bakersfield Municipal Airport they took in the coastal weather. Bakersfield the city the airport served was once a farming and oil community. When the seas rose in the aftermath of 2I the waters rushed into the Sacramento River Delta and then south flooding the San Juaquin Valley turning the town into largest major seaport on the west coast. A shipping channel had been dredged using charts and maps from the 1800's when the valley had been dominated by rivers and wetlands.

Rail lines and what was left of the inter-state highway system fed into the city. Most of the valley had flooded and cities to the north like Fresno were reduced to less than half their size after the waters rushed in. What was left of the surrounding farmland was deemed a national resource and developers were banned by law to build on that acreage. The US Navy lost their Master Jet Base when NAS Lemore was drowned. Meadows Field, the cities international airport, was expanded to accommodate the bases replacement. What was now the new seaport also had Navy facilities to replace those that were lost in San Diego. All the new construction was in areas that had been blighted for years and with the reduced population post 2I, huge tracts of abandoned buildings were razed.

The teens, through Mithril front companies, found a two bedroom duplex bungelo in a very old neighborhood that was dominated by an elementary school a block away and a rebuilt shopping mall that at one time had lost every business tenant there. Now, the oldest establishments were the local bar and post office. Over the last few years the two city block long mall had been torn down and rebuilt expanding over the major street that passed in front of it. It was one of the reasons they choose this area to live. Young families starting out, shopping and only around three miles from the university campus they attended.

Now to Asuka's delight the mall nearby was thriving after years of mismanagement and had even expanded somewhat. Shinji was muttering under his breathe about Asuka being genetically predisposed to shopping and fighting. Unfortunately for him Asuka had heard him.

Once the boy regained his senses he and Asuka left to register for classes in the university nearby. UC Bakersfield was once Bakersfield Community College but had rapidly expanded and added to the UC system to replace the campuses lost in Los Angeles. Now it was on a par with with other great schools if only for the fact that it's teaching staff were survivors of the other lost schools. As far as Shinji was concerned UCB offered one other item, anonymity. It was easy to hide in plain sight on the campus. There were other young teens enrolled in advanced classes, the kids that were smarter than their teachers but would have had to wait and waste away in high school if the need for sharp minds was not so great.

The next month was busy for the teens as they began classes and settling into their new place. It had also taken that long to shop for everything they would need to furnish their new home. Asuka being Asuka of course wanted the biggest and best of everything but Shinji being a Shinji raised in the Sagara household shot down almost every one of her purchases. Instead of new they combed the thrift stores finding deals on everything they needed. In fact Asuka was very happy for going that route after she realized that their home was one of a kind.

Since the kitchen was already furnished Shinji opted for a larger refrigerator and a freestanding butchers block. In the living room a decent sized TV with a VHS/DVD player sat in the kit entertainment center. On a shelf there also sat the new Blu-Ray player and an old PS4 system. Asuka was happy that Shinji 'allowed' her to have it, the rule being two hours after classes and then dinner followed by homework. It was something that Kaname made him and her promise. A five point one sound system hooked into an AM/FM receiver and CD/Tape player finished the entertainment ensemble. Asuka asked about the choice of not only VHS playback but cassette tapes as well. Shinji told her that he had lots of things in that format and when they were sent to him she'd be happy. Asuka let the subject drop at that point.

The one place that Shinji allowed his girlfriend total creative and purchase power was their bedroom. While the place came with two bedrooms one was turned into an office study room with dual desks and Pcs along with a couple of book cases and two very comfortable chairs to read in. It was also where Shinji planned to play his cello once it was sent to him. The room also had a table for games as the two had found to Asuka's surprise they both enjoyed role playing games with the friends they made from school.

Their bedroom had become Asuka's canvas. A bed large enough to fit four dominated the room, flanking it were two oak night tables and lamps. His and hers dressers and a makeup desk again all in oak finished the room. In the walk in closet was Shinji's gun cabinet and safe. Asuka had given him a quarter of the closet besides the space taken up by the furniture and Shinji was grateful. _'It could be worse,'_ he thought that first day, _'She could have made me live in a closet and taken up the rest of the place with her things'._

In another universe a red haired girl in a middle school uniform paused to sneeze before pointing to the moving boxes and explaining to the shy boy in front of her that he had been replaced.

So far according to his bank book Shinji figured that Asuka had spent everything he had earned in the last month on that room but seeing the child like look on her face when it was all put together it was worth every cent. He loved her smile and did everything he could to keep it there. So far all they had done in there was sleep and make out, only for no other reason as they had been to busy or tired to do anything else.

Shinji's other major investment were a present to him and his girl, a pair of Suzuki motor cycles or as Shinji's 'uncle' Ono-Dee called them, "Ninja bikes". They were brand new and top of the line, his was a purple with neon green accents while hers was, naturally, solid red with black trim. Asuka argued that Shinji take them back but he refused saying it was a gift to themselves for surviving not one but two attempts on their lives and one shoot out. "Besides', he said, "we need a way to get around and we're too young to drive a car." Asuka finally agreed that it was a good choice and like anything she did took to her bike like she was born for it.

One other thing that surprised the two of them, friends. Even though they were attending another university they were happy to meet others their same age and although it was hard at first began to forge friendships. Shinji for all of his interaction with older people was still a bit reserved around kids his age. The kids that he grew up with on Mithrils main base were more like brothers and sisters instead of friends and most called everyone's parents mom and dad since the families looked after one another to a higher degree than the single personnel. Asuka on the other hand really never had any chance to make friends with kids her age. Because of her high intellect she'd been in classes filled with older kids. While these children welcomed Asuka into their classes they always treated and looked upon her as a smart little sister. The boys especially would be very protective of her and would run off any boy her age that tried to approach her, especially when the girl began to develop. At age twelve when girls her age were first forming their first boy-girl relationships Asuka found herself looking in from the outside. That was until her Baka entered her life.

Shinji and his girl were regarded as the leaders of their little circle since they were already emancipated, had their own place and shared a bed. The two would both say it wasn't all that it was made to be but they always said it with a grin and a blush. After that first night they agreed to wait until they had settled into their own place. For the time being they were content to kiss and pet but both knew it was a matter of time when they would become lovers in every sense of the word.

At the moment they were enjoying the quiet of an early summer afternoon. They were on their four week summer break, the thinking was more school with shorter breaks would result in students retaining their lessons and earning a four year degree in about two and a half years. After taking the prerequisites in Berlin the teens had chosen their degree paths. Asuka was taking computer science and meta-physics aiming for a dual degree. She also would end up with a minor in sports.

Shinji was taking classes for his engineering degree and a minor in computer science. He had been assured that when he got his degree he would be given a commission in Mithril as a captain owing to his training and experience gained on his current mission. He was resting on the love seat with Asuka using his lap as a pillow and enjoying every moment. After listening to the stereo for a couple of hours and napping Asuka slowly awoke stretching slowly and gracefully and to Shinji's delight pulling her firm bust against her tank top. Shinji couldn't resist, he stroked her breasts for a bit before leaning down and kissing her forehead. This got the girls attention as she looked into his eyes a kitty smile gracing her lips.

"Baka-Shinji," she purred to the boy, "I'm hungry, either feed me or take me to dinner," came the demand.

Shinji just continued to stroke his girl and had moved his hand to her hair making the girl snuggle deeper into his lap. Looking into her her bright blue eyes he said to her, "I'd need to go shopping and I was planning on doing that in the morning, how about going out then?" he asked her.

Asuka thought about it for a while. One thing about Bakersfield she learned, when it came to food it was a diners dream. Talking to one of their neighbors she was told about a place a few blocks over near the medical center a few blocks over that served only German fare. Shinji took her there for lunch the next day. Rochelle, one of their new friends at school took them to a place called Noriega's that served traditional Basque dishes. There was an Italian deli in the shopping center as well as a sushi bar and buffet that served all you can eat Chinese. Not to mention the countless Mexican and Central American restaurants that seemed to be on every block due to the influence of the immigrants from that region. There were also the ubiquitous pizza parlors and fast food places so sometimes it was hard for the girl to decide.

But today, after some thought, she decided that Basque was what she needed. Looking at he boyfriend she touched his cheek and purred, "Basque, I could go with a dinner in the back." Her mention of dinner in the back made Shinji smile as unlike most places to eat one waited in the restaurants bar, even families with kids, until the dining area opened up. At that point everyone entered a large dining hall with long tables and bench seating. When they first saw it Asuka was a little upset having to share with strangers. That was until Rochelle began to introduce her and Shinji to others nearby. The young pair were shocked at how welcome they were made to feel. Now it was Asuka's favorite place to eat aside from the German cafe.

Nodding Shinji pulled her up first before he stood up himself, "Go get ready, I'd say get pretty but all you have to do for that is wake up," he told her before asking, "Do you need a shower?"

Shaking her head she told him, "No, but you do," she then wrinkled her nose and told him, "You stink, it's too hot to work out like you do."

Shinji laughed, "Like my dad said it's never to hot or cold to train, now go get yourself ready, I'll get cleaned up," Shinji paused a moment before asking her, "Asuka, you want to ride or should we call a cab?"

Asuka just grinned, "We take our bikes of course, you know that we only get a cab if we have friends along," she told the young man.

Thirty minutes later Shinji stepped out of the bathroom dressed in a pair of jeans and pull over. As he sat in his chair to put on his boots Asuka made her entrance into the room. Shinji looked up at his girl, no matter how many times he saw her in that outfit he always had the same response, "Wow!"

Asuka smiled at hearing that, it really boosted her confidence when he reacted that way, for all of her "I'm an adult" posturing she's done over her lifetime, she's still an insecure little girl deep inside. She smiled at that thought, smiled at knowing Shinji was the only one allowed to see that part of her. Right now however she was making her way to her grinning boyfriend and savoring the look he was giving her.

Shinji was just staring at his companion, taking in her beauty and how her clothes fit her just right. Asuka has chose her black leather skirt, While not a mini it was short enough to show lots of leg which were encased by a pair of calf high boots meant for riding and in Asuka's case, sometimes turning on Shinji. Topping off the look was a blood red pullover that hugged her still developing curves. It was one of her favorite tops and the third one Shinji had bought her since arriving in America. The finishing touch however was the choker that Shinji had bought her during the first days of their run.

Since it would be cool later on in the evening the teens both wore matching leather flight jackets. Asuka remembered to tuck not only her FN pistol into an inside pocket but also four spare magazines as well. Having run out of ammo in her first gunfight made her to never be wanting again. Just as Shinji had taken her hand the house phone rang, by habit the young girl answered it.

" _Hallo? Guten abend..._ Oh, right, hello Roach...No me and the baka are just leaving for dinner," Asuka paused from her call to stick her tongue out at Shinji getting a smile in return before speaking again, "No, not there...Noriega's of course...What do you mean you hate me?...Oh, well enjoy your pizza with your folks...Wait, let me ask him," Asuka then turned to Shinji as if to say something.

Shinji looked at his girl knowing that he'd better say yes no matter what, "Shinji," he heard Asuka say in her sweetest voice, "Roach and everyone is meeting downtown about eight. Let's go to, pretty please?"

'And there they are' the boy thought to himself, ' the puppy dog eyes.' Shinji smiled larger at the girl and nodded he head, "Yeah, that sounds like fun, Jerry's too?" he asked.

"I don't know, I'll ask," she told him. "Roach? Shinji want's to know if Jerry's is going to happen too...Oh, I forgot about that, I'll tell him...By the circle? You sure?...Okay, by the circle, we'll see you there, bye." Finishing the call she turned to Shinji, "Jerry is out of town this week remember?"

Shinji nodded, remembering that the owner of the all ages club was visiting relatives in Europe for a couple of weeks. It was one of the things that he liked about the place, it made Asuka feel at home since that had begun to go to places like Jerry's in Berlin when they first started dating. "So, Jerry's is out huh?" he asked, "I guess we can just hang out then," he concluded. He then told Asuka to wait a bit as he went into their room coming out with two plastic cases handing one to the girl.

Holding it she asked what it was. Shinji held his up and flicked a switch allowing it to open to reveal a pistol grip and trigger assembly along with a butt stock and barrel. "It's a Massada FMG-12," he told the girl, "It was developed from their FMG-9 prototype but made to accept FN Five-Seven magazines and rounds." Walking over to her he showed her how to open and close it as well as where the safety and magazine release were. "It folds up nice and neat and the one I have on order for you looks more 'girly', like a makeup case, "he explained.

Asuka growled a bit, "Oh...so _you_ think I'm girly huh?" making the young man sweat a bit.

"Asuka, you are far from being girly, I'm just saying that I had one made to look like it belonged in a young girls purse so here, put this in your bag," he said to her handing over the weapon and some longer magazines, "Got everything? Good, let's go.

The ride over was quick, a short run to the main east west avenue and a left turn. After about ten minutes with Asuka bitching about the red lights they turned down the main road that ran north and south through "Old Town Kern" and headed south to their destination and dinner. The area they were headed to was in a rough part of town, literally the wrong side of the tracks, on both sides, as one of two railroad companies made it's presence felt here. This was were the old depot was and where one caught the local passenger trains that were bound to points north and east. The other station closer to the downtown area and serves the newer mag-lev that made it's way to Las Vegas and points beyond.

Right now those thoughts were pushed from Shinji's mind as he lead Asuka into the bar section of the restaurant only stopping to add their names to the dinner list. Asuka had by this time made her way to the bar and ordered drinks for her and her companion. Handing him his drink she stood and listened as he talked to their friend Rochelle's uncle. When they met the man had taken an instant like to the boy and that like went up the scale when he found out that Shinji and her were legally "packing heat" as he called it. The man, it turned out was a local gunsmith and owned a firearms and sporting goods store. It also turns out that when the teens tried to buy ammo and other things one day their money was no good. Weapons still had to be bought but anything else was on the house since "family is to be taken care of" the older man explained.

Right now they were laughing at a very naughty joke 'Uncle' Anthony had said. Even Asuka was smiling through the pink on her cheeks, but deciding to pay the old man back she wrapped herself around his arm and purred, "Tio, when are you going to stop making those horrible jokes and act like the gentleman I know you are?"

Before the older man could reply the doors to the hall were opened and the teens made their way inside along with the rest of the diners. Anthony insisting that they sit with him and his family. This they did and soon the food was served in courses. The only thing that the teens consumed little of was the wine. It seemed that red wine and water were the only things to drink unless you got something from the bar. While the young pair could hold their drink, they were on their bikes so they went by their self imposed limit of two glasses. The dinner was all that Asuka could have wanted and soon it was over.

Looking at Shinji she gave a slight nod and waited for the boy to stand. Letting him help her into her jacket they said their goodbyes and promised to have Rochelle call her uncle in the next few days. It was considerably cooler as they mounted their motorbikes, Shinji enjoying the view of Asuka leaning forward on hers and a flash of panty showing as she began to move off into the street. Shinji was not too far behind, closing to about five feet from her and off to one side to screen her from traffic closing from behind. Asuka set the pace and it was a sedate one as they rode to the town's main drag and their friends.

Just before they reached their destination the light turned red stopping the two. As they waited a car pulled up in the next lane, almost at once Shinji's mental alarms were screaming. Looking over her saw a car load of what were young men making hand gestures of a certain local street gang and what looked like the youngest one trying to talk to Asuka into a date. Asuka was not amused and spat several insults in German back the the little hood. While not knowing the language the kid knew that he had been insulted and his Latin honor needed to be avenged. His friends were still laughing at him as the light turned green and the pair on the bikes sped off.

A few minutes later Shinji and Asuka were standing with their friends near the circle, a traffic feature that stood on the north end of the avenue. On the southern return one had to make two left hand then a right hand turn, sort of a dog leg, to make the fill circuit. Cruising in this city was more than a pastime, it was a right of passage signifying leaving childhood behind and taking the first steps into adulthood. Sadly for Shinji and Asuka that had happened on an afternoon in Berlin not quite a year ago. As the group stood and talked a car playing very loud noise pulled up. The little tough guy that Asuka had blown off walked up and grabbed her wrist and spun her around.

"Wha di ju say to me bish?" he demanded in a thick accent, "Doan ju know who I am?" he asked.

Asuka glared at the guy as Shinji slowly moved into a position to block if his friends tried to help. Their friends from school were slowly backing away as one of the girls began to punch nine-one-one into her cell phone. Shinji looked at his girlfriend and saw she was reaching into her jacket, swearing to himself he pulled his Massada12 out of his cargo pocket and started to thumb the release as Asuka made her move.

Pulling her Five-Seven she put it into the guys face and calmly answered, "I don't care who you are, I am not interested in some _thing_ like you and I am not some thing you can just take," she quietly said pushing the pistol further into the guys face, "Now, take your uncouth, uneducated and unwashed body away from me and go elsewhere, "pulling the hammer back to make her point she continued, "I am trying to have a nice evening with my friends and boyfriend and you're ruining it."

Seeing the pistol in his face the boys eyes went wide and he nearly lost control of his bladder. Hearing a girl speak down to him, especially a white girl, was now an insult to his manhood, his _machismo,_ and that can't stand. Not only that he was now hearing his 'home boys' laughing at him for being backed down by a small girl, that she had a gun to his face didn't matter. She had stood up to him and made him look like less than a man in his fellow gang members eyes. Backing up he just stared at her before walking back to his car.

Turning to face her one last time he yelled at her, "This isn't over jet ju bish! I'm coming back and I keel ju and jor fren's," he threatened before turning to Shinji, " An ju, I make ju cry before I keel ju. Tha bish is goan to learn to respet people lie me," finishing his threat he got into the car and they sped off.

Shinji then made a call on his cell phone and asked for any Mithril assets to set up to cover them for the next few days. Walking to his girl he began to calm her down. After a few minutes things returned to normal and as the evening wore on their friends began to leave in groups and couples. Soon it was them and Rochelle and her boyfriend a guy called Jay Tee by everyone that was still in high school. As the four were saying good bye a familiar annoying bass thump made it's presence known.

Shinji reached into Asuka's backpack that doubled as her purse and pulled her FMG Twelve out, opening it as he handed it to her. Turning to his friends he calmly told them, " Jay, take Roach over there, behind that building," pointing to the location he wanted them to go before handing the boy something, "Take this, safety's here, flick it down and pull the trigger, bang bang bang. You have thirty shots." Jay Tee nodded and grabbed his girls arm pulling her to safety.

Shinji had by this time opened his own piece and turned to face the threat coming his way. Telling Asuka to fire the second they showed a weapon he called out to the group of young tough guys walking over to him. He spared a glance at Asuka as she chambered a round hoping that that would change their minds. Sadly, when it came to this kind of person their small minds always screamed vengeance to any and every perceived insult they got. Shinji shook his head, it was people like this that prevented others of their race or nationality, no matter their origin, to advance as their actions were the perceived norm to outsiders.

"Bish, ju made me look bad. Ju made me look like a punk an I first keel ju boyfren an then I tay ju for sum fun," came the shout from the guy that had been turned away earlier.

"Yeah, no juan makes fun of our homie," yelled another one, "ju doan fucked up, fucking bish."

Shinji looked at the group, a smirk on his lips, weapon ready, "Homie, like homo? If he's gay why is he asking my girl for a date?"

"Wha? Wha ju mean I'm gay? I'll show you gay!" the punk yelled as he pulled up a cheap handgun.

Shinji smiled to himself, 'gotcha', and brought his weapon to his shoulder. Asuka was faster as she was already firing into the punk that had the big mouth and small gun. The kid had managed to get one shot off before the pistol jammed. Not that it mattered, six hollow point rounds had already shredded his lungs and burst his heart.

Shinji took aim at one of the older guys that was trying to bring a shotgun to bear. "Try", was the operative word. Standing so close behind his friends made getting the gun's long barrel up into position. Shinji took that moment of distraction to fire, a three round burst flew down range stopping in the mans brain, the hydro-shock blowing out the back of his skull. A third man began to fire his revolver, Asuka firing back dropping him a second later. The forth guy was a little luckier, his rifle striking Shinji in the meaty part of his thigh. Asuka seeing her lovers leg buckle as he went down screamed in rage. Running towards the last ganger she kept squeezing the trigger emptying the magazine. Reaching into her jacket she pulled a fresh one out and reloaded her weapon. She continued to fire as she stalked up to her target, by then a lump of flesh bleeding from almost sixty bullet holes.

At this point Shinji had stood up and placed his hands over hers and pushed them and the weapon down. With tears in her eyes Asuka looked at him, "I thought you were dead," she sobbed, "I thought I lost you," by now she was holding Shinji for dear life unaware of the lights and sirens closing in on them. Jay Tee had run up and handed Shinji his Five-Seven with out a word as he and Rochelle stood by their friends.

The police were very thorough as they took the statements from everyone involved, including a very surprising witness. The younger brother of the driver backed up everything that had been said and even filled in the gap between the two confrontations. When asked why he said that he was not a part of his brothers activities and was just getting a ride to their grandparents when all this took place. The police returned the teens weapons and permits to them telling them not to leave town for the time being and sent them on their way. Before they could leave Shinji had to wait until his wound was treated. The ambulance crew only found a deep graze and Shinji refused to go to the hospital so they cleaned out the wound and covered it with a gauze pad and tape. The pair then said goodbye one last time to their friends and went home.

Once there Shinji made a follow up call and asked for assets to remove that particular gang from the living because if not they would be a constant threat as long as they were in Bakersfield. After that he took Asuka's weapons and sat at the kitchen table to clean them. Asuka had taken a shower and went to bed saying it had been a rough night to which Shinji agreed.

After getting cleaned up himself Shinji pulled the covers on his side of the bed back and relaxed. Just after he turned out the light he felt Asuka slide next to him. On reflex he put his arm around her waist but was surprised to feel her bare skin. Asuka always wore something to bed, be it a sleeping shirt or the newest one, a red see through babydoll, she always wore something. Shinji sat up and looked in her direction, "Asuka?, aren't you going to be cold?" he asked her.

Fighting back tears she sniffed and shook her head no, she couldn't trust her voice right now. Finally speaking she buried her head into his chest, "I thought you had died, _sniff_ , I saw you get hit and start to fall," sitting up she surprised Shinji by punching him hard in the chest and throwing her arms around him again, "You fucking stupid bastard!," she raged striking him another three times, "Don't you ever do that to me again, don't you ever leave me like that, never ever. Promise me that, PROMISE ME!" with that final outburst she fell onto the boy sobbing her heart out.

Shinji felt the bandage where the graze had been treated, truth be told it was surprise not impact that had knocked him over. Shinji held Asuka in his arms letting her get control and sighed. His girlfriend was very open with her emotions and her anger was legendary, 'That's going to bruise by the morning', the boy thought to himself. Sighing again he took the girl of his dreams in his arms and held her out to look into her face.

Wiping tears away he shushed her, "Pretty girls should not cry," seeing her smile he continued, "Asuka, I promise not to leave you like that okay?" he told her with a smile.

Asuka just held his gaze before responding, "Silly baka, don't make promises you can't keep," Asuka pulled Shinji into a very emotional kiss. As they kissed she ran her hands along his chest smiling to herself since she knew Shinji never wore a shirt of PJ top when he slept.

Shinji returned the favor stroking the girls bare breasts and butt. Asuka moaned in pleasure as she was still riding her emotional high from her outburst. Running her left hand down Shinji's side she found his boxers. As she ran her hand up and down his hip she made her way to the opening of his shorts, reaching in she grabbed his penis making him suck in a surprised breath. She was grinning in triumph as Shinji ran his hand from her butt to her pussy using his thumb on her very aroused clit. Soon it was Asuka gasping as Shinji's finger stroked up and down the center groove of here moistening lips. When he had inserted his finger into her she didn't even bother to stifle the moan that came out. It was low and throaty and hearing it made Shinji harder than ever.

Asuka began to take his boxers off of him and as Shinji raised up to make her job easier she had made up her mind. She was done with playing around and from the looks and sounds of her lover he was too. In the dim light of the room, Asuka had after the attempted hit in Berlin become slightly afraid in a dark room hence a night light, the girl saw her baka in all his glory. Tossing his shorts to the side she pounced like a cat on it's prey showering the young man with kisses. As he kissed back he noticed that Asuka was moving down his body as if she were on a quest. Suddenly he realized what was going to happen and he began to panic when he realized that there was not a condom to be had in the house. Just as he was going to make an excuse his hand traced over the dermal patch on his beauties hip. A birth control patch, they were damn hard to get these days because of the population decline but Asuka needed it to control her monthly cramps. He periods and mood swings were legendary among Mithrils agents that watched over her in Germany. Seeing her bodyguard fly through the air because he set her off at that time of month was a reason to have a betting pool, now after that patch she was much more pleasant. Shinji was also happy that they could continue instead of waiting for him to remember to pick up a box of rubbers on the next shopping trip.

Asuka's kisses brought him to the real world and he noted that she was at his waist line and moving south. Soon he heard the girl giggle a little, "What's so funny?" he asked not sure if he wanted to know the answer.

Asuka by then had a firm grasp on his member as she kissed around it's base, "Your hair, it tickles. Why? Did you think I was laughing at something else?" she asked.

Shinji replied to her question, "Well it did cross my mind, after all what else would you lau..." he didn't finish his remark as he felt his dick become engulfed in the most delicious warm and wet feeling he had ever felt. Looking down he saw something guys would have killed for, Asuka Langley Soryu was sucking his dick. No, not sucking it, making love to him with her mouth. Being almost fifteen and his first time the boy had very little experience with the intense feelings only able to gasp out a warning, "Asuka, I'm...GAWWWWWWWDDDDD!" Shinji cried out as his whole body spasmed, his head bouncing off the pillow multiple times.

Asuka, hearing Shinji's cry pulled her mouth back to the tip of his dick. Just as the flange of his cock hit the inside of her lips Shinji tensed up and exploded into her mouth. Asuka was thankful that she had given her lover room to fill as she began to swallow the thick fluid. Shinji kept pumping into her mouth another five or six times before she felt him go limp, not just his dick but his body as well. What surprised her was that she was sure she felt herself come with her own small orgasm. She'd think about that later, she still had work to do as she began to lick Shinji clean, releasing the head of his dick with a loud pop.

"Asuka, that, that was..oh wow, but why? Shinji asked his lover.

"Why? Because I'm tired of playing around my dear loving baka," came the answer, "Now, let's see just how long a normal healthy teenager takes to go again," she told him smiling her kitty smile the whole time.

Shinji smiled his own smile and rolled Asuka on her back, "While we're waiting, let me repay the favor," he told her as he slowly licked his lips. Now it was Asuka's turn to feel kisses run down her body with Shinji paying extra attention to her still growing breasts. Reaching her pubic area Shinji noticed not for the first time she was as still hairless as she was when they used to take baths together before losing each other. Shinji was no stranger to what other girls and women looked like thank to Kurz and his magazines as well as walking into his and Asuka's bedroom a couple of times as she and friends were changing or trying on new clothes. Asuka never minded and laughed at the girls panicked reactions. Those memories as well as his close proximity to his girlfriends most private area had began to awaken his desires once again.

Finding himself at Asuka's maidenhood he took a tentative lick, then another and one more. As he licked some of Asuka's juices began to seep out. Taking a taste his found the flavor unusual, first the texture was thick like a light syrup and it was, from what he could make out in the dim light clear. The scent was light, a mix of Asuka and her favorite body wash, then there was the taste. Simply put it was Asuka, slightly salty and bitter from all her years away from him and a stronger sweet taste, just like she is now when she was with him. The more he tasted her the more she produced and the more she produced the more he licked. After about ten minutes of this cycle Shinji noticed that Asuka's breathing was getting harder as if she had just run a marathon. Next she began to thrash around and make little cries of pleasure. Acting on instinct more than anything else Shinji gripped her clit between his lips and gently bit down...

"AAIIIIEEEE!...Shinji!, I'm...I'm...Oh god, Shinji I need you in me NOW!" the girl cried, spreading her legs as wide as she could.

Shinji scrambled up to meet her eyes their lower regions touching. Looking in her eyes he asked the same question from almost two months ago, "Are you sure? Once it's gone it's gone Asuka so I ask you one more time, Are...you...sure?"

Asuka nodded her head, "I'm sure baka, I'm sure. I just don't want this, I need this, _I need you,"_ she said all but whispering at the end.

Shinji understood, he needed her just as much and positioned himself between her legs. Taking his dick in his hand he began to run it up and down the full length of her pussy crease. After the second time his cock's head caught on her opening and Shinji raised up a bit to change the angle of his dick and then he began to push. Asuka hissed in pleasure as Shinji forced his way into her pussy, she was savoring his heat and the way he felt stretching her open so slowly. Shinji paused at hearing her hiss but after feeling her hands on his ass urging him forward he pressed home once more. This time it was easier going in, and the young man felt the warm heat of his lover welcome him. Once he was halfway in the teens both felt the barrier that stopped Shinji's progress.

Looking into Asuka's bright blue eyes Shinji kissed her and told her, "Okay, are you ready?" Asuka nodded as Shinji spoke again, "Tell me if it hurts, I'll try to make it as painless as I can."

Asuka just looked at him before smiling, "Silly baka, I told you, don't make promises you can't keep", once more nodding her head that she was ready. Asuka braced as Shinji gave one very hard fast thrust of his hips burying himself to his balls into the girl he loved, the one he has killed for and would do so again if need be, anything to keep her safe. Asuka just sucked in a deep breath and slowly let it out wrapping her legs around the back of Shinji's knees locking him there. Looking at him once more she said, "Hold right there until I tell you, I want to get used to how you feel okay?"

Shinji nodded as he held his position and placed kisses on the girls face. Soon Asuka began to kiss him back and move her hips. Shinji followed and after a couple of false starts found their rhythm. That first time in Texas had promised many nights of love to come but Shinji was doing to Asuka what he had seen in some of Kurz's porn the German man would leave around the barracks and hotel rooms he had shared with the man and his dad. After about ten minutes of love making in which he had sent Asuka to heaven at least five times Shinji was pumping in and out of the young woman for all he was worth. He could feel his own release begin to explode into his lover just as Asuka's body began to shudder. Feeling Shinji thrust one last time placing the head of his dick right at her womb's entrance Asuka's final orgasm hit...hard, clamping Shinji in a vice like grip just as he began to spray his load deep into the girl.

This time there was no yelling, no screaming, just two lovers enjoying the completion of their souls. Asuka felt Shinji collapse on her chest, covering her body with his own. Pulling his head up to look him in eye she kissed him one last time and whispered, "I love you my dear baka."

Shinji smiled and nodded. To him baka was no longer the insult it once was. Shinji realized that he had just claimed the heart of Asuka Soryu. The girl who, according to Misato, had no interest in boyfriends, dating or sex. Shinji just grinned remembering that, he had proved Misa-chan wrong with the first two in Germany and tonight he had blown the last statement to ashes.

"Asuka Langley Soryu," Shinji whispered, "I hereby claim you as mine," kissing her one last time he finished, "I love you too, Asuka" with that the two fell into a deep sleep.

 _Tokyo Three_

Gendo Ikari sat behind his desk peering over his hands at the representatives from Mithril. Soldiers of fortune, the lowest of all military men is what he thought looking at them in disdain. It was the end of the quarterly briefing session that Mithril gave Ikari and therefore NERV as to the progress and well being of miss Soryu. Now at the end he had asked these two to stay behind for a moment. The pair sitting opposite to him seemed to know what was on the elder Ikari's mind so the male of the two spoke up in a quiet voice.

"He hates you you know, hates you with all his being", the young man with the X shaped facial scar said causing the elder man to flinch back as if he were physically struck.

His companion took up the attack, "More like loathe, he never could understand how you loved him one day and the next walk out of his life saying you had no use for him. His words, not mine," the young woman clarified.

"It's complicated and I see no reason to give my reasons to you Mrs Sagara. Or should I say Isegar?" Gendo added smirking to the look of shock on Kaname's face. Going on for the kill he spoke again, "Oh yes, I know it was you and your husband here that rescued the boy, for that I thank you. But, you took something you weren't supposed to and raised him in a way that is against our plans."

"I, _we_ raised him in home of love and made sure he thrived," Kaname stated pointing to her husband, "and I think we did an excellent job."

By now Gendo was seething, it was not enough that these two outsiders let his son grow in a way that would complicate his and Yui's scenario, but he had found out something else, "So, tell me when were you going to inform NERV that Ikari Shinji was now Sagara Shin? Why did you allow him to change his name? Throw away his heritage?" Gendo was all but yelling now, his self control lost in pain and sorrow.

Sousuke looked at the man, remembering his father figure Andre Kalinin before his death, "It was his decision to do so. Having cut your ties with the boy he needed a family, we gave him one," Sousuke said softly and matter of factually, "When our son turned twelve he asked that he be allowed to legally take my name. We agreed."

"Your son? You bastard, he's my son. He's an Ikari not a Sagara," Gendo replied seething as the truth hit him, Shinji needed a family and on his wife's wishes he took away from the boy, "He's my son dammit!"

Both Sagaras looked at the man, Kaname deciding to push the mans buttons one last time, "If he's your son he would be a Rokobungi not an Ikari", knowing from Mithril's intelligence service this was a very sore spot for the man.

Gendo just sat for a minute, thinking of what could have been. He sat staring at the man that had raised his son, played with him, cared for him. Sitting there it finally hit him, he, Gendo Ikari had no son, no family. He had thrown that to the side on a fools errand and for that he had lost everything.

Gendo had one last thing on his mind, and it scared him. Shinji had been involved in a street fight. Not one to defend against a terrorist attack on the Second Child but against members of a violent street gang. The fact that Mithril and Section Two had abducted and executed every last reaming member meant nothing to the man. The fact that Shinji had not only been shot but had begun to act just as Gendo had in his youth, that was the cause of his anger toward the couple in front of him.

"Tell me Mrs Sagara," Gendo began, "if you and your husband loved my son so much why is he now a member of Mithril and has been active in combat operations since he was eleven?"

"It was necessary," Sousuke stated, "Mithril was approached by NERV when he was about eight and said they needed a bodyguard for Miss Soryu in the near future. Shinji was a good candidate due to their close relationship as children," the young man explained, continuing, "Shinji had also over the years expressed a desire to seek out and protect the girl. It seems that he had a bit of a crush on the young lady. One that my wife and I are happy to see mature into love."

"So, you would throw your _son_ into conflict because of his wish to be with the Second Child?" Gendo asked in a sarcastic voice.

"If that's what he wishes then yes," Kaname answered, " Our son if you note is as intelligent as his charge, will not freeze in a fight and will do all he can to keep her safe and happy. If they marry all the better, I would love to have her in my family as a daughter or daughter in law, as long as _my_ son is happy then I'm happy," turning first to Sausuke then Kozo and finally Gendo she stood up, "There is nothing more to discuss, this meeting is over. Vice Commander, Miss Katsuragi, _Commander_ , good day."

Gendo sat and glared at the retreating pair thinking, _Fine, so be it. The little bastard means nothing to me now. Maybe Yui was right, maybe all the kid is useful for is as a sacrifice,"_ the man mulled over the feeling of betrayal he felt, ignoring the fact that it was his leaving his only son with an uncle that never wanted him. Gendo need the boy and the Second Child emotionally and socially broken for his own scenario to work, but with Shinji actually living at his full potential and the Second Child the same he may have to take matters to a more drastic level. Especially after being given the news the two teens were a couple and boys adoptive family were encouraging and supporting them in that endeavor. _"It seems that I need to prepare Rei for a special mission when they arrive here. She mentioned a boy in her class that spends time with her, maybe she should get some practice with him before I turn her loose on my former son,"_ Gendo thought darkly.

Turning to Misato he stared over his glasses, "Why did you not think it was important to tell me or the Vice Commander that the Second and Third Children were in a romantic relationship?" he asked, "Emotional upheaval due to romance will impact on miss Soryu's piloting of Unit Two or were you not aware of that factor?"

"Asuka's highest sync rates were recorded just after Shinji and her became a couple," Misato defended, adding, "It seemed to me and the staff that she was happy that he was watching her and wanted to do her best to make him proud of her. Shinji, we found out is an accomplished Arm-Slave pilot and Asuka wanted him to be as proud of her as she was of him. I don't see the problem that you perceive, sir," the woman concluded.

"Never the less, it is a potential problem and their relationship should not have been allowed to progress," Gendo replied.

"From what I've been told by my contacts at Mithril those two are totally devoted to each other," Misato began, "Shinji will protect her and Asuka will pilot when the time comes because she knows what the stakes are, she'll pilot to protect Shinji," standing she looked at her leader and his shadow, "If there is nothing else gentlemen I must return to my duties." Hearing no response she left the room.

Kozo stepped forward to speak only to be silenced by his superior, "Save it, we will break those two once they are under our thumbs," turning to face the old man Gendo ordered, "Rei has stated a young man in her class has expressed interest in her. Have Section Two look into this Aida Kensuki. I want to know if the young man is right for my new daughter."

Kozo narrowed his eyes, _"Just what is going through that rotted mind now? I used to believe that you truly felt bad for leaving Yui's child behind, now? Now you've turned into the bastard you feared."_ Smoothing his uniform the old man held his thoughts and replied, "At once sir, anything else?"

TBC

 **A/N**

 **Well lots of talk, this time about where they are now living and hiding in plain sight. Shinji and Asuka now live in what's left of California. Now, about what Bakersfield looks like post 2I. When I was in eighth grade in the early 1970's our science teacher mentioned that _if_ the big one hit and part of the state slid into the ocean the Pacific Ocean would enter the San Juaquin Valley and only stop just north of our, at the time, little city of Bakersfield. Taking from this I built up the post 2I city. The places I mentioned are real and if you ever get a chance to try a real Basque meal take it, it's some of the best food you'll ever have. Cruising the main drag in Bakersfield has passed to history and other locations but it's my story so they still ride that circuit. As for the OC's, they are all based on friends I have either grown up with or girls I have dated. Once the pair leave California they will be out of the story. One of the things I wanted to do different from canon was to make both more social and actually make friends. **

**The place they live in is a real place, it was the first place from my childhood that I remember living in. Making one bedroom an office/game room was a way to both establish their dedication to their education and as an excuse to have company in the form of their new friends over when they needed to blow off steam but stay home. Shinji is still the master of the kitchen and as frugal as ever but he does let Asuka do as she wishes when he feels it would do her good. Their bedroom is one of those things that he let her go wild. In my mind this would be her ideal bedroom to share with someone she loved. I originally was going to let her buy a canopy bed but I felt it was too girly for Shinji to sleep in. This is also Asuka's safe place when she feels bad, she can retreat into her bed and wait out her blues while Shinji does what he needs to do to make her happy. Remember, she's still a scared little girl underneath her bravado.**

 **On the subject of the shoot out, and the depiction of the bad guys, before anyone flames or points a finger I want to point out that I was raised in an Hispanic household that was in an area of town that was dominated by Mexican-Americans and I am proud of my heritage while being a mix my Spanish and Mexican bloodlines are very strong. Having grown up around guys that I wrote, I share the same feelings as others, we are believed to act as bad as the idiots in a street gang. It's the same as saying all Italians are Mafia. It's not true of course but we get painted by the same brush all the same.**

 **So we got a little gun play and it was Asuka that did the most damage for a very good reason. At this point Shinji is her life and for her to see her love shot and almost fall was in her mind the last straw. Asuka still is Asuka and in the right situation is as aggressive and venomous as ever. I know that in the real world they would have spent the night in a holding cell but I figure that the fix is in due to their connections with NERV and Mithril.**

 **So, Shinji and Asu-chan sitting in a tree F-u-c-k-i-n-g, well not a tree but their own bedroom. Face it, they waited as long as they could and would have waited longer had Shinji not been shot. Even though it was a graze it was enough to scare the hell out of our little redhead. Having taken psychology classes and quitting school just short of my BA in sociology I found out that people have sex for lots of reasons. To continue the species, to express love, for recreation and in Asuka's case, to celebrate life after a traumatic experience. Thinking that she could have lost Shinji pushed her to feelings for him to the fore front, to put it simply, Asuka needed Shinji to make love to her to prove that he was still with her. This also makes their relationship deeper than anyone else's in their group and is sure to cause a stir when they eventually meet not only Hikari but the Two Stooges as well.**

 **Last is Gendo and his new round of scheming, you don't think he'd push someone's sister on him with the order to break up a certain couple using any means at hand, even her body? We'll have to see, anyway the meeting of parents didn't go well did it? One maybe two more chapters in sunny California and on to Tokyo Three. One last thing, making love to each other has ripped down some inhibitions long held by the two lovers, if you've ever read the FF "The Swim Of Things" or the Dojiin series "ReTake" you'll get the hint, for everyone else keep reading. I do thank the few of you that have found this story interesting. I may go back sometime soon and try to clean up that first chapter, reading it now I can see what a mess it is.**

 **IYAOYAS**


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter Six_

 _Tokyo Three, NERV_

Gendo sat in his office and brooded, he had been this way since his 'meeting' with his now former son's adoptive parents. _"All my plans shot by those do gooders,"_ he was thinking, _"All he had to do was become withdrawn and thirst for whatever approval I would give to him. He would have made the perfect puppet but no, he had to get strong, grow a spine, be somebody! Fuck! Yui, I followed you wishes and for what? Your plan is gone, unrecoverable, but that's okay, I'll write my own scenario and still have you at my side again. Shinji, just as you disowned me, I now return the favor,"_ pausing in his thoughts Gendo once again began to plan.

Turning to the young girl standing before his desk the man considered his words carefully. Rei was an easy girl to control, a word here, a suggestion there and she would comply. That was why she lived in a shit hole of an apartment, he had convinced her that all she needed was four walls, a roof and a bed and she would be happy. Now he was to give her some freedom that he would normally not have. He was going to let her date, not just anyone but a boy named Kensuke Aida. She needed to learn how to act in a relationship and one that may involve a sexual commitment at that if he was to destroy the bond between the Second and Third Children. Looking at a report on his desk he saw that Section Two was good for something.

Aida Kensuke, age fourteen, male. Single, lives with his father and an uncle, mother deceased. The young man had been a classmate of Rei Ayanami from the start of their school years. He also was, it seemed, the only classmate that was able to engage the First Child in a conversation of any length. He was an ideal candidate for this matter. Taking a breath the schemer looked at the girl, "Rei, I called you here to see how you were doing at school these days," he told her.

Rei cocked her head to the side like a puppy and considered the `statement she had heard. It was not like the Commander to inquire of her time in school, after some more thought she answered, "It is fine I have no complaints," and then was once again silent.

Gendo was not pleased with this answer, it was not what he wanted to hear, _"Let's try another track,"_ he thought, "How are you getting along with your classmates? I hear that there's a boy that keeps you company?," he asked her.

Looking down she felt guilty, Kensuke was the only bit of color in her world, and knowing how Gendo had no use for attachments she could only feel worse if she were told to avoid the boy, "It's only for lunch and a few study sessions, if you wish I will cease contact with him," the girl said hoping that she could continue her time with the boy.

"No, no you may continue seeing him," Gendo replied to her relief, "In fact I have some news that you may find interesting regarding the Second and Third Children," he said watching her reaction, "It seems that they are a couple now, according to the Berlin office pilot Soryu's sync rate actually improved. At the time they had no explanation but my guess is that her overall mental state is much calmer when near the Third."

Rei was now in deep thought at this new information, "So, " the girl began, choosing her words carefully, "should Aida-san wish to begin dating me you would not be opposed to it?" she asked hoping against hope. She was known in school as "The Ice Queen" but it was because of following the Commanders wishes against emotional attachments than a cold personality. She was desperately lonely and only the medications that "Dr" Akagi had doled out to her kept depression at bay. Kensuke's company was a welcome respite from all that and here was a chance to have more.

"Yes, should the two of you decide to pursue a relationship it would not be...frowned upon," Gendo confirmed for the girl, watching as the tension in her shoulders visibly drained from the girl.

Smiling a bit and forgetting herself Rei quickly reached up and kissed the older man on the cheek, "Thank you sir, thank you very much," just as she began gushing thanks she realized what she had done, "Sir, I'm..I'm..."

Gendo was in shock, this child, the one that looked remarkably like his beloved wife had kissed him on the cheek. Kissed him much like a daughter would do when her father gave permission for her to indulge in her hearts desire. The strange thing to the man was this, He..Did..not mind, this girl had kissed the Bastard King, oh yes, he knew of the title and it was one he wore proudly, but this small frail girl was not afraid of him and was not above showing affection to him. _"Well,"_ he thought, _"if she at some point refuses to give up this Kensuke to seduce Shinji I can still manipulate him by showing that Rei is my favored child and dear little daughter,"_ turning to the girl he gently said, "Don't worry about it Rei, I can see you're happy at this decision of mine. Just be careful with your heart," the man finished before walking off.

Rei watched him leave, although she had let slip a little she was once again in control of her emotions, her mind working over what she had been informed of. Gendo had told of the relationship between he fellow soon to be pilots, and he gave approval of a possible relationship with her best and only friend, _"What are you plotting you cold bastard?"_ she asked herself, _"There is no way you are doing this out of your generous heart,"_ the girl continued to stare at the retreating figure before turning around and making her way to school.

Thinking of Kensuke Rei let slip a little smile, the first time they had a study session was at her apartment. To say he was dismayed at it's condition was an understatement. While the boy was well known to be an otaku for technology and all things military, he was also a bit of a neat freak. Growing up without a mother and a gather that was always at work the task of keeping house fell on the boy and it had had taught him to be cleaner than most boys his age and he was shocked to see how the girl of his dreams lived.

 _Flashback, four months ago_

Rei was unsure as to what she thought, her only friend Aida-san was walking her home so they could study together. It was totally against everything that she was ordered to do but at the same time she was worried that he would find fault with her. She turned to the young teen who was gushing his happiness that she was allowing him more time to be in her presence making her happy inside.

His tone however it became more somber as they neared her residence. Although Tokyo Three was a new city it still had it's share of slums but to Kensuke it was an eye opener. His friend from school Ayanami Rei, lived here, and he was not only worried for her safety but madder than hell. It was an open secret that she had some connection to NERV Tokyo and she should have been living in a better neighborhood and with some form of live in guardian, not in a slum and on her own.

Once inside it was worse, looking around he was astounded to see not only bare walls but naked concrete floors. A table and a pair of chairs sat in the 'living' area along with a used and soiled love seat. In the kitchen, if he could call it that, was a dirty stove and a sink full of filthy dishes and black smelly water. Looking at the girl Kensuke breached the silence, "Rei, why do you live here? I thought that you would be living in one of the newer high rises."

Rei looked at him and then a shadow crossed her face, _"He's disappointed in where I live?"_ She asked herself, seeing the look on his face, _"Does that mean he'll stop being my friend?"_ she thought as a feeling of loss made it's way to her heart, looking at the boy she answered, " Commander Ikari said that one should be happy with just four walls, a roof and a place to sleep. I don't need much and this is all I need," she told him.

Seeing her distress Kensuke took her hand and smiled at her and said, "So, this is what you need, what is it you want?" he asked her, "what is your hearts desire?"

Rei was confused, he was not mad at her and was asking what she desired. Unfortunately she couldn't answer, her mind as always was clouded with the drugs prescribed to her. Drugs that stunted her growth and emotions. Oh, yes she knew what they were doing to her but she had no idea on how to get off of them with out being detected. She frowned at that, but one thought made it's way to the front. Looking at her friend she said, "What I want I can't have, but if I could, I want to be normal."

"Normal," Kensuke rolled the word over his tongue, "Well, the first thing to be normal is to make this a little more livable and like a home," the boy told her, "Why don't we bag studying tonight and I'll help you clean this place up and start making it a home, okay?" he asked with a smile.

Nodding her head in agreement the teens began their work, placing stacks of old papers and trash in the bins outside for later collection. All was fine until Kensuke came across Rei's medication packets. Looking at them he was appalled, not only were there mood altering drugs, there were drugs to alter her growth, her monthly cycles, her sleep and wake cycles. How did he know these things? Other than a big fan of conspiracy theories that listened to radio shows hosted by Art Bell, Hilley Rose and George Noorey, the boy had an interest in medicine. The interest started when his father made a condition that he pass a basic first aid course if the boy insisted on going camping like he wanted. That spurred the young Aida to take the intermediate and advanced courses shortly afterwards. If and when he could enter university he planned on being a doctor, Lord and Kami knows there were not enough of them, so when he saw what his friend was putting into her body he freaked.

"Rei, why are you on so many drugs?" he asked not really wanting to know the answer.

"They are given to me to help me with my medical problems," she answered honestly.

"Rei, these are very dangerous in the dosages you're taking and it has me worried," Ken began, "Unless you have a life threatening illness or injury there is no reason to take these," he said pointing the the majority of the pills on the table. "And these," he said picking up a packet, "these are so addictive that they're illegal in most first and second world countries Japan included. Also, this stuff, unless you are trying to burn out your reproductive organs and never want kids you don't need to take them," holding a packet of green pills like they would bite him in her direction, "Rei, this is what the UN is handing out in Africa, Mexico and South America to stop their population growth. It's being done because those countries are consuming more than they produce and refuse to slow their growth so the UN is telling everyone that they are vitamins to keep nursing mothers healthy," he was explaining to the girl while said girl was getting more and more furious at not only the good Dr Akagi but her father figure for letting this happen to her, " What this crap does is poison the mothers milk and either kill or weaken the nursing child while at the same time it kills the immature eggs in a woman's ovaries, Rei, this shit kills babies and renders the mother sterile, how long have you been taking them?" he asked.

Rie thought, she had so many pills that she never kept up on them, she just took them without question, "About a week I think," she said, "I was given them when I asked why my... " looking down she was a little embarrassed to tell him, "my period has never started and I was given these to as I was told, help start them."

Aida snorted, "Yeah, you'll get them for sure as every egg you pass is dead and useless so your body will just flush it from your system," the boy told her, " You'll get the illusion that you are maturing and whoever gave you those is still in control of your body," he finished still shocked and angry that this was happening to her. "Look, don't do anything right now, I'm going to find some things out and then we'll get you off this shit safely okay?" he asked her.

"Yes, thank you Kensuke-kun," Rei told her friend as she began to look forward to the days to come.

 _Present time_

 _"Thank you Kensuke-kun,"_ the thought echoed in the blue haired girls mind. Seeing her friend waiting at the school yard gate she smiled and waved to him. Her mind had been clear for over three months now and she was no longer the cold bitch she once was. She was still reserved and was only really comfortable with Kensuke but she was more open to her classmates nowadays. The hard part was keeping up her cold act in the halls of NERV. It was difficult at first but as long as she stayed quiet and obeyed without question, or at least looked like it, she was never questioned about her behavior at school.

Looking at her friend she flashed him a shy smile and took his hand leading him to class. Kensuke was a little surprised but went along with the flow, not knowing that he and Rei shared the same thought, things were looking up.

 _Bakersfield California, Sagra-Soryu Residence_

It had been a few days since the 'Chester Ave Shootout' and their friends had been demanding answers. One of the group that lived in the territory claimed by the losers of said shootout had told everyone that the remaining members had been all killed. Either in confrontations with the local law enforcement agencies or just executed by men wearing drab combat uniforms that just appeared out of nowhere. The one thing that all had in common was that this purge happened less than a day after the shootout. Now everyone wanted to know just who is Aria Sarou and Yasuke Shou. Today they promised their friends, today they would come clean and tell what they could.

Welcoming their friends into their home they asked them to take a seat. Seeing them comply Shinji and Asuka left for the kitchen and brought out some food and drinks. Once the hospitality was out of the way Shinji stood up. Looking at his new found friends he began to speak, "Obviously all of you know about last weekends...confrontation," seeing them nod he continued, "Aria's safety has always been my concern, it's why she has the weapons she carries and why I am also similarly armed, in fact it's my job."

Looking at their faces he noticed that Rochelle, Asuka's closest friend wanted to speak, nodding his consent the girl asked her question, "What do you mean job? I thought you two were runaway lovers or something," the girl asked not missing the blush on her friend when she mentioned the word 'lovers'.

Looking at Asuka Shinji saw her nod and began speaking once again, "A few years ago I was approached by the organization that my parents work for and asked to come aboard as a bodyguard for a girl my age," ignoring the look on their friends faces but still carried on, "Finding out it was a girl I grew up with I readily agreed and was trained in special warfare and close protection work. I have been Aria's protector for almost two years now," he stopped to let that sink in.

Marti one of the other girls that was close to both of them spoke up at this point, "So, everything you told us about your relationship was a lie?"

Asuka looked at her friend and decided it would be best that she answered her, "No Marti, we are very much a couple," it was not lost on the girls that Asuka winced as she stood. In fact they had noticed the girl had been walking funny since the first time they saw her on Monday. "And yes, we are also lovers in every sense of the word," here Asuka grinned knowing that she has finally staked her claim on her boyfriend. It was no secret that a couple of girls, Marti and Margie included had designs on the boy, now those dreams were smoking ruins.

Looking at her lover she saw his nod and continued their 'debriefing' of their friends, "There is one more thing you should know and it is something we do not do lightly," she said with a very serious look on her face, " Our names and our origins are not what we told you, so let me introduce my real self to you," she looked at her friends and took a deep breath, " My name, my real name is Asuka Langley Soryu from Berlin Germany. Charmed I'm sure," she finished with a dazzling smile.

Shinji stepped up and simply stated, "I am Shin Sagara, I also answer to Shinji. I took on my adopted families name, my given one is Ikari. I do not answer to that name any more, however, if you are approached by someone asking for Shinji Ikari please inform them that you never heard that name and inform me at once. It could mean danger for Asuka if you don't," he informed his friends.

"So," began Rochelle, "if you are from Berlin why are you here?" she asked.

"There was an attempted attack on Asuka last year as we left Berlin University," Shinji answered, "we were able to take down the hit team but we had to flee the country since we had no idea who to trust. The info on us was leaked by the group that was training Asuka and paying for me to protect her," he finished.

Asuka took up the story, "Shinji has taught me how to protect myself but even if he was just another boy I would still be his," she told the group, "We grew up together until we were four years old. During that time I remember my mother telling me Shinji was my one, the man I was to share my life with," she stopped and looked at her lover with a smile, "Shinji will be in my life forever and I will stay with him until the end. Anyway, we had to use these names because of the threat on my life and by extension his."

Brian, one of Shinji's few friends then asked a question, "So who is your boss? Since Asuka is from Berlin I can assume that she has a connection to NERV?" the young teen asked while Shinji cursed his friends obsession with conspiracies and secrets.

"Brian," Shinji began, "you're a good friend and a very smart one at that so I'm going to tell you this once. Keep your nose out of this, what we are telling you puts us in enough danger, if you dig for more it will put Asuka in harm's way and I will not feel remorse if I am ordered to terminate your existence, understand me?" his tone indicating a promise not an idle threat.

Swallowing thickly the boy nodded goggle eyed and hoped that his friend was joking. Shinji and Asuka looked around the room then the girl spoke up, "That goes for everyone here, what we have shared seriously puts us in danger, however, we wanted you to know what you are in for if you continue to be our friends."

Shinj took her hand and spoke up next,"We will understand if you decide to stay away now that you know who and what we are and what follows us," with that he looked down as Jay Tee and Brian walked over to him. Looking up at the pair he saw them smile at him and Asuka.

"Shou or Shinji or Naruto for all we care, "Jay Tee began, "Dude you two are our friends. Hell, if you weren't a friend you would not have given me that gun to defend Roach and me. I'm sure I speak for Roach when I tell you that we are sticking with your two."

"Fuck yeah, Lori and I feel the same right?" Brian said looking at his girl, seeing her nod he turned back and grinned, "see? Lori agrees, friends."

Soon everyone in the room renewed their friendship with the now Shin Sagara and Asuka Soryu. One thing bugged them, why tell them anyway? It was Rochelle that asked and it was Asuka that answered, "Simple, the threat was eliminated. Shinji's employers found and eliminated every cell that was after us in Europe. When they found the leader they were able to plant very naughty things on his computer, things a religious leader would hate to have discovered not matter how small the sect. The fact that they had only two or three active groups on the East Coast of the US was good as when the man met his downfall, those people were spiritually broken. From what we learned they didn't fight when they were killed, they just took it as punishment for a shared failure," the teen girl informed her friends.

"So, you're safe now?" asked Marti whose hopeful smile fell as Shinji shook his head.

"We'll never be safe until all threats are handled Marti," the young man said, "But we are for now and that's all that matters. We can now use our real names for the first time in almost two years and they'll make things better for us," looking at Asuka he smiled and returned his attention to his friends, "If it weren't for you guys things would have been very hard on us, thanks for letting us into your lives."

 _One Week Later_

Shinji and Asuka were out with their friends enjoying a day off at the only surviving amusement park in California. When the Pacific Ocean raced into Southern California during 2I the Los Angeles-San Diego megalopolis was drowned and with it the major amusement parks and resorts such as a popular former berry farm and a house of mice were wiped off the map as these were built in low laying areas close the the coast. Only areas on high ground or shielded by mountain ranges were somewhat saved. The studios of Hollywood lived on as did a one time thrill ride park to the north of Las Angeles. Magic Mountain was a survivor, it was not as glamorous as the house of mouse nor did it have the history or local appeal the berry farm had. No, it didn't even have any slow 'dark rides' that would attract couples of any age. What it did have was a location alongside Interstate Five and an elevation to stave off sea changes for years to come. And right now it was the only game in town.

Asuka, Shinji had found loved being scared on fast rides, the faster the better. While she loved the power and speed of her bike she never went all out on it, she like Shinji, knew her limits. But in a park that had some of the biggest, best and fastest thrill rides in existence, her day was made as soon as they entered the park. Shinji found out something else relating to his girl, an excited Asuka is a horny Asuka. Jumping out of the boat that they had just rode to a watery end she tugged her boyfriend to the next ride, one that rode under the track giving the illusion of flying. The one thing Shinji was sure was not an illusion was Asuka's top. The thin white Tee was still soaked from the last ride and Asuka not liking to wear a bra if she could get away with it was showing off her..emm... perky assets. Shinji laughed at Jay Tee's distress at seeing her like this. The poor guy was a polite gentle teen that was easily embarrassed. And Asuka was doing all she could to make his predicament worse.

"Asuka," Rochelle scolded, "have you no shame? Please leave Jay alone, he's turning into a gibbering idiot," her friend pleaded.

Asuka looked over her shoulder at her friend, "I thought he already was one," she cattily remarked, "Come on Roach, you don't see Brian all hot and...eeeeee! Hentai!", Asuka had made the mistake of looking at their friend and noticed the tent in his loose fitting board shorts, now it was all Shinji, Lori and Rochelle could do to hold her back as she was trying to claw the poor guys eyes out as Jay Tee stood to the side laughing his ass off. Shinji finally pried her off the guy and took her for a stroll to cool her down and dry her off.

Her adrenaline was still flooding her system as they walked through the fake Asian setting this part of the park presented. While relaxing the pair noticed that it was also sparsely populated. Holding hands the two walked along the winding pathways and Asuka stopped and pulled the young man into a kiss. Shinji returned it with passion. One thing Asuka learned about her boyfriend, he was not shy showing his affection to his 'Asu-chan'. As they walked and kissed they found that they had wound up in a blind pathway, the curves in it blocked the view of the end from casual passersby.

As mentioned, an excited Asuka was a horny Asuka meant just that and she would never pass up a chance to make love in some way to her Baka as Shinji had found out. After that first night the genii was out of the bottle and even if he could put it back did he really want too? Looking at Asuka he noticed that she was licking her lips like she'd not been fed in a week. Before he could move the girl pounced on him taking his hand she thrust it under her skirt. While shorts or jeans would have been more appropriate, Asuka just loved wearing skirts and dresses, the shorter the better, so now she had Shinji's hand up hers moaning softly as he felt her up.

Asuka decided to repay her love and she found the fly of his cargo pants, undoing the buttons to let herself in. Now, while Asuka loved to wear sexy and revealing underwear, when she wore them, Shinji by habit went commando unless he was sleeping and even now wearing of his boxers to bed was becoming a rare event. Shinji hissed in pleasure when Asuka finally was able to grasp him. Kissing the girl with all his being he found himself maneuvered to a covered bench along the path they were on.

As the back of his legs hit the bench the young man was forced to sit down. As he did the girl kissing him passionately sat on his lap facing him, as she did she fished out the teens rock hard cock. Smiling devilishly Asuka looked around and seeing no one near she moved her panties to the side and let her lover enter her wet and waiting pussy. With a mutual moan of pleasure the pair soon lost themselves into each other. Now this wasn't the first time they had contact like this, the first was that afternoon in Florence, but this was the first time they had gone to this level.

The fact that they could get caught frightened Asuka, and that made her more aroused and at the same time Shinji was more alert for any intrusion. Knowing that NERV's Section Two agents were around as well as unknown Mithril assets not to mention their friends that could at any time stumble across them made his thrusts that much harder and faster.

Asuka moaned a little louder, it was hard not to. Her mind raced as she tried to recall how they began to make love outside the safety of their home. Germany might have been the beginning, more likely Italy, yeah, she thought it was in Italy. Ever since their first time, their first real time, the two would make love or at least pet when ever the feeling hit. It was strange to Asuka, in her mind she was a 'good girl' and maybe that's why sex in a place they may be caught at was so exciting. It was dangerous for one, but Shinji was there to protect her, and it was depending on who you ask...immoral. Maybe that was why she enjoyed doing things like this, a chance to shove the moral posturing of the Sisters in Berlin down their throats, figuratively of course. Asuka would laugh thinking of Dawn's reaction if she found out. The ex-Navy woman had never hid anything from the girl, especially sex once Asuka had admitted to the Nun that she was attracted in more than one way to Shinji.

For now, her mind was on multiple items, the first was loving Shinji. He deserved as much of her attention she could give him. Second, constantly looking and listening for danger, not a passing voyeur, no an intruder most likely an adult or older teen that would try to join in their fun. Being watched was one thing, having a stranger try to horn in was another.

At the moment the girl found herself straddling her love and enjoying the ride he was giving her. To the both of them it was the most perfect place to make love, surrounded by mountains, in a quiet place that looked like a Japanese Zen garden and it offered the risk of being seen or caught. In their minds, perfect.

Unfortunately the location was also perfect for other forms of activity. Asuka and Shinji had caught the attention of a small group of adults on their way into the park. Adults that were part of a disgraced religious sect whose leader had openly called for the death of the young redhead and her companion. Shinji, in a lapse of concentration had not noticed the small 'family' that had been shadowing him and his girl.

Now, with their minds and bodies preoccupied the four put their plan in motion. One pair acted as a cutoff group, they were to isolate the young couple from aid as the older pair made the kill. The only saving grace for Shinji and Asuka was their friends. Jay Tee and Brian had had a long talk with Shinji about backing him and Asuka up if need be. Shinji, with Jay Tee the go between had talked to the club adviser to the neighborhood high school's rifle club. In the city of Bakersfield the American gun culture ran strong and deep and at least four high schools had rifle ranges the oldest, being the one he was planning on using, at seventy-five years.

So after an afternoon of training the two boys were deemed proficient enough to carry Shinji and Asuka's FN Five-Seven's. Shinji and Asuka were also invited to join as provisional members of the club. They could use the range on meeting days but could not compete in any of the matches the four schools held. The faculty adviser was by coincidence, yeah sure, a former Mithril NCO. The pair had found out that because Bakersfield was a relatively new military town Mithril had inculcated itself into every aspect of the town in order to recruit the best and brightest the US had to offer.

Now, those friends that had just been given pistols were walking their way to trouble. The boys saw a couple acting strangely blocking the way that they had seen their friends disappear to. "Hey," Jay Tee called out, "a couple of our friends wandered off, you see a boy and a girl pass by here?" the teen asked.

"No," came the answer from the male of the pair being asked, "we didn't see any of them damn Jap brats around here," a mistake he hoped wouldn't be noticed.

Brian's eyes narrowed a bit as he and Jay reached for their weapons. The idea was to scare anyone that was hindering their search for their wayward friends. "we didn't ask if you saw any _'damn Japs'_ but it seems like you know more than you're letting on," Brian began, his pistol clearing it's holster and was now being held against the back of his leg, "so let me try again. Did you see a red-haired girl and a Japanese boy come through?" he asked again as they heard a scream from Asuka peel out into the summer air.

It was the female of the blocking pair that surprised them. Snatching out her twenty-two caliber Ruger semi-auto pistol from her waist she began to level it at the two boys. Jay Tee was quicker and had already faced a situation like this a week before. He brought his FN up and snap fired two rounds aiming at the girls center of mass. Brian was almost as fast and had put his two into the males chest. The girl fell first, the five point seven caliber hollow point rounds literally exploded her heart as they impacted and flattened in her chest cavity.

The male staggered back from the impact of the rounds hitting him. As the man raised his snub thirty-eight to take out his attackers Brian shifted his aim just a hair. Jay Tee yelled out a warning to the man to drop his gun but Brian realized that the guy was going to fire if he was not hit again. Tightening his finger the five-seven barked it's report twice more. This time the rounds struck home and the man was killed almost instantly.

Asuka's scream of passion rattled the two that had been chosen to kill her and Shinji. As her vision cleared from her orgasm she saw two people with guns drawn walking towards her and her lover. Suddenly she and Shinji heard gunshots jump starting their systems from pleasure and unguarded joy to full on controlled rage. Shinji because someone was trying to hurt Asuka once again and Asuka because they dared to intrude on her playtime with Shinji. Asuka moved first grabbing the straps to her backpack slash purse and in a gymnasts front roll darted to cover and readied her FMG. Shinji, his junk out for all to see dodged to his right snatching his FMG from his left cargo pocket.

Whoever was firing in the background was a life saver, the shots had distracted and confused his attackers long enough for him to find cover and Asuka to find safety. Hearing the man yell at his female partner to ignore the shots and go for the girl Shinji leaned out and fired a three round burst. Two rounds struck the man in the leg, the third sailed into the distant field beyond the park's fence.

Seeing her partner take his hits the female turned to face the teen aged biy that shot her husband. Asuka took advantage of the woman's rage and fired a burst at her. Seven rounds left the barrel and struck the woman in the side, muzzle climb stitching the bullets up her side from the hip to bust line. This attacker went down hard, the semi-jacketed hollow point rounds mushrooming on impact tearing awful channels into her flesh and organs. When she hit the ground Asuka knew that woman would not be getting up.

The last assailant was struggling to take a shot. He had rolled on his side and was aiming his Blackhawk revolver at Shinji, Asuka was the last thing on his mind. Before he could fire Asuka yelled out one word, "WHY?!"

The man turned to look at her with hate in his eye and answered, "Why? Because you arrogant little heathen bitch, God demands that you die for conspiring to kill his messengers," he spat, "That's why!"

Asuka looked at the man "What do you mean 'Gods messengers'? I was trained to pilot a walker to protect the human race. They told me I was one of the few that could defend the world, so why target me?"

"Because, the beings you were trained to fight are Angels, messengers of God" the man yelled at her not seeing Shinji slowly move into a better position. The man had just signed his death warrant when he mentioned 'Angels'. This command came from both Mithril _and_ NERV. Knowledge of these beings could cause a panic if revealed to the general public.

Asuka just looked at the man, so brain washed by his religious fervor that he failed to realize what would happen if the Angels were allowed to succeed, Third Impact. He would kill anyone that was fighting for the race and all life on the planet to survive because some small minded jumped up little preacher told him 'God said so'. As the man began to track Asuka and pull his gun;s hammer back fifteen shots were loosed from Shinji's weapon. They had fired so fast that it sounded like ripping canvas. The man was dead before his pistol hit the ground. Hearing running footsteps approaching the young couple turned to aim down the path.

"Woah,woah woah! Shinji it's us don't shoot," Brian yelled. He and Jay Tee quickly threw their hands up in the air and slid to a stop. Looking at the pair of now dead adults the boy asked his friends, " Wow, you too? Are you guys okay?" he asked the pair.

Shinji let out the breath he had been holding and began to secure his firearm looked at his friend and replied, "Yeah, we're fine...wait! What do you mean us too? Was that you foring over that way?"

"Jay Tee looked at the pair and lowered his head, "Yeah, there were a younger couple that were like watching this pathway. Oh man, me and Brian killed those two back there, what's going to happen to us?" he asked Shinji.

Shinji, seeing the park security officers leading Los Angeles County deputies to their location turned to his friends and said, "Keep your hands up and do as they ask. If we're lucky we get sprung in an hour or so."

Jay looked at him as he followed the orders to drop to his knees, "And if we're not lucky?" he asked.

Asuka answered with a grin, "Hope you don't have plans for a few years."

After spending an hour in custody Section Two made their appearance flashing the kids 'get out of jail free cards. The four were debriefed right there and Shinji gave all that he knew from this threat. One of the men asked Asuka if Brian and Jay Tee were part of her security team. Shinji informed them that yes, they were and were hired locally. The only thing they lacked was the proper permits and steady paycheck. The agents excused themselves and soon returned. Handing the boys not only their permits but a a pair of Sig P226's. The lead agent explained that the two boys were to follow Mr Ikari's orders to the letter. Then turning to Shinji the man said, "Mr Ikari, my partner and I as well as the rest of Miss Soryu's detail report only to Capt Katsuragi so unless she says anything Commander Ikari will not know of this. However, the Captain will be informed of today's events...everything," the man said grinning.

Asuka swallowed and squeaked out "Everything? As in like everything today?"

The agent smiled back and nodded, "Everything."

Shinji looked down and muttered under his breath, "Shit!"

 _Mithril Island Base_

Two days after the amusement park trip Capt Kaname Sagara was choking out one Capt Kurz Webber while her husband tried vainly to restrain her and her two friends Melissa and Tessa were trying to help kill the man. The reason? An offhand remark about some surveillance photos the young woman and mother were looking at. Unfortunately it was photos of her oldest son and her _'better Goddamn soon daughter in law'_ indulging in a bit of public sex that had been caught on film by an SRT asset shadowing the young pair. She was going to kill Webber first, then she was going to fly to Bakersfield and kill her son and then kill Asuka for corrupting her baby. Sousuke had finally convinced her to calm down but she kept ranting until Sousuke asked the one thing that took the wind out of her sails, "Kaname, were we any different? We were seventeen for Christ's sake."

Kaname slumped her shoulders in defeat knowing she had no argument. In a way she only had her and Sousuke to blame. Their lovemaking was loud and spontaneous. She lost count on how many times her oldest had walked in on his mother welcoming his dad him from a deployment on her back, on her knees or bent over some hard surface, no, the kid grew up in a house where sex was not a hidden subject. It was not something that was out in the open either, it was just Kaname would be so happy that her husband had come home in one piece and she had to have him right then and Shinji had good timing. Or bad, depending on whose point of view you chose.

Meanwhile in NERV Tokyo Kaji and Misato had just seen a similar set of photos taken by Section Two. Fortunately the agents that were shadowing the Second and Third Children answered to Misato, not the Commander so the kids were safe...from him. Kaji however was furious and Mistao was trying to talk him down. He was upset because he viewed Asuka as his own daughter after her father handed her over to NERV in Berlin. Kaji had just seen photos no father ever wants to see, his little girl in the throes of passion with a man that no matter who he is or his status and station in life will never be good enough for her.

Mistao didn't know what to think, she was happy that Asuka found a man that loves her and pissed off that Asuka would do something like that out in the open but remembering how she and Kaji were in college she couldn't really say a word. Neither could Asuka's father figure who slumped in defeat much like Kaname had when his past was held up to him. _"At least she's happy and taken care of,"_ he thought. Well, they'll be plenty of time to kick the little shit's ass once they arrive in Tokyo was what he was thinking.

 _Time Skip Three Months, Tokyo High_

Rei walked onto the school yard and let loose a little smile, the reason for that smile was coming her way, _"Ohayo Rei-chan!"_ the glasses wearing boy called out, _"How are you today?"_

 _"Ohayo Kensuke, I'm doing well,"_ the blue haired girl replied before kissing the young man on the cheek, _That was for this weekend, Hikari and I had a wonderful time with you and Suzahara-san,"_ she told him.

Many things had happened in the last few months after Rei's talk with the elder Ikari. First was once she was told it was okay to have a relationship with the boy she went straight to the young man and asked him out. The next was they slowly became a couple, so far they had just made out with a little petting thrown in.

Rei had become friends with Kensuke's best friend Toji Suzahara and through him their class rep, Hikari Horoki. Toji and Hikari had been a couple since the first year of middle school and were viewed as the king and queen of the class. Hikari tried to lead by example while class rep and unfortunately for her even things not school related would be influenced by her and her boyfriend. Now since they became a couple more and more of their classmates were pairing up.

Rei had proved Misato's theory with Asuka, being in a stable relationship did lead to higher and longer duration sync rates. The only problem was she had only sync'd up in the simulators not in an EVA. Soon however the time would come where she would be placed in an entry plug and placed into Unit Zero-Zero or Zero-One.

The best thing that had happened was with Kensuke's help she was weaned off of the drug cocktail that she had been taking almost all her life. She ingested just enough for the chemicals to show on a blood or urine test but not enough to impair or harm herself. Asuka also found that Kensuke was a very considerate lover and dependable boyfriend. He listened to her and helped her with everyday tasks like shopping or cleaning the house. Speaking of housing, he had also helped her find her current home.

It had come up one day while talking to Misato. Rei was sharing a drink with the operations officer and in a display of how cunning her mind worked she found that her NERV ID acted as an ATM/Credit card with a monthly stipend of 895,399 Yen, roughly $7500, and found a new apartment to live in. At first the Commander was furious but Rei had shown Misato her dwelling place before she went house hunting and Misato backed the girls decision.

Rei was frugal in her spending and only bought what she needed. That's not to say she didn't buy clothes to go out in and enjoy herself. Hikari and some of the other girls gave her tips and advice on makeup and clothes. She had leased a one bedroom apartment because it was close to not only school and NERV but Kensuke lived just around the corner. Hikari was the person aside from Aida the young woman trusted when it was time to furnish her place. In a move paralleling Shinji she shopped at thrift shops and second hand stores to find all she needed.

Rei, taking her boyfriends hand blushed a bit and shyly smiled at him. He, outside of Hikari and Toji, was the only person she trusted. Once she would have trusted Commander Ikari without question but once the cloud of drugs was gone she she in the man what others saw. A manipulative, dark and brooding man that refuses to let go of the past and will use and toss away anyone he feels like in his pursuit. Rei had overheard conversations regarding the Second and Third Children. Conversations that indicated that she was in some way a part of a plan to manipulate the younger Ikari's emotions. Rei vowed to find more about Shinji than she was privy to and she was looking at the means to do that.

While Rei had somewhat came out of her shell, she was still quiet and overlooked in some ways. She used that to her advantage. No one really took notice of the girl when she was in the halls of NERV and using not only her own cunning mind but the hacking skills that her boyfriend taught her she would make runs against the Magi system looking for any piece of data on Shinji Ikari. Some days she would almost laugh thinking how easy it was to access the computer from an unused office workstation. All of the ICE protocols and defenses were all pointed out, to deter an external attack.

Each foray was easier than the last, as if the Magi system itself was helping her along in this quest. After a month of looking she found an audio file logging a conversation between the Commander and his second in command. Hearing it strengthened her resolve to aid the Second and Third Children when they were called for. She had not imagined that Commander Ikari would think of stooping so low as she listened to the recording.

 _Audio File 06-25-2014 1750 Hrs_

 _Kozo: "Are you sure of this line of action? What if they oppose you or figure out your plan?"_

 _Gendo: "Please, the Second is still a hormone driven little girl and my former son is still easily maneuvered by his emotions. Once I introduce Rei to them and he will become interested in her. That will be enough to provoke jealousy from Miss Soryu and knowing her the reaction will be violent against my son._

 _Kozo: "You've told me this before, I fail to see where the First Child fits in with this plan of yours._

 _Gendo: "We have Rei under our control with the drugs Akagi shoves down her throat, she'll do as I say and I simply plan on telling her to leave her current partner and pursue my son. I need him and that red haired harpy emotionally broken in order to complete my scenario and rejoin my wife."_

 _Kozo: Rei is a smart young lady, suppose she figures out what you're playing at. What do you think will happen if she ever finds out that on a genetic level she's Shinji's sister?"_

 _Gendo: "She won't, that girl is being drowned in that drug cocktail for a reason. I think you give her more credit than she deserves. Ayanami Rei is just a tool like the other children, one that is more easily replaced that the others. Kozo, I will break those two and I will use Rei to do it. Nothing, and I mean nothing will keep me from Yui."_

 _Kozo: "Gendo, I seem to remember you beating yourself up for running out on the boy and questioning Yui's instructions. I also seem to remember treating Rei like a princess and now you wish to harm all of these children, what happened to you?"_

 _Gendo: "The scenario calls for them to be in certain mental states of distress and disorder. Having found emotional partners has destroyed that score and I seek to write a new one, one where I am with Yui again, Kozo, I plan on freeing my wife from that thing and being by her side again. Nothing, not even those brats, especially that monstrosity Ayanami will keep me from her."_

Rei sat at the terminal shaking in rage. That bastard, he would use her to hurt the Third. He would force her to leave Ken and pursue her _brother_ in a romantic manner. No doubt encouraging her to sleep with him to bring them closer. Thinking to her self that it would never happen she began to plan. Quickly erasing her tracks on the workstation the girl tidied up and left the complex. Her mind turning over everything she just had learned. Right now she was on her way to meet ken for a study session. It was one of the few things that made her life feel normal, now she was more determined to hang on to this life regardless of what that aging bastard wanted.

Later that evening Rei and Kensuke found themselves washing dishes after a light meal. While she would never be as good a cook as her soon to be introduced brother Rei and Kensuke did try to learn new dishes as time went by. Now as they were finishing up Rei leaned into the boy and kissed his cheek.

Knowing that Rei had something on her mind Kensuke looked at her and asked, "Not that I'm complaining Rei but what was the kiss for?"

"I found out something interesting and I'm very happy is all," she answered with a look of innocence.

"Oh? And do tell what is this great news my hime?" Kensuke replied using his pet name for her and truly interested in her news.

Patting the love seat for him to sit next to her she waited until he settled next to her, placing his arm protectively around her, "I found an audio file that mentions a brother. Ken-kun, I have a brother, a real brother," she excitedly whispered in his ear.

Kensuke was surprised and happy for his girl, she had family after all, and a brother at that, he smiled and kissed her head saying, "So, a brother, I take it he's older?" seeing her nod her head he pressed on, "what do you know about him?"

Rei looked down frowning at all she had heard about Shinji Ikari and exactly how she came to be, she knew she was taking a chance in telling but before she tell him about Shinji Kensuke needed to know about her. Taking a breath she looked the teen boy in the eyes, "Ken, before you hear about Shinji I need to tell you something, don't hate me please."

Kensuke saw the fearful look in her eyes and gave her a hug, "Rei, I could never hate you, just tell me what's on your mind."

Another deep breath and Rei launched into her story of her birth. She was a test tube baby using the genetic material of her brother's mother and an unknown male donor. Commander Ikari while not her genetic father was her real father in all other ways. And that was what hurt, knowing that to him she was just another tool for him to use. She kept that info from Ken knowing that he would try to find a way to pay the bastard back in her name.

She then told him of what she knew of her big brother, his adoption and disowning of Gendo, something she was now planning to do, his training and reappearance as Asuka's bodyguard and the action he had seen. With a mischievous gleam in her eye she also told of the photos that surfaced after he and the Second Child had been literally caught with their pants down.

Kensuke and Rei shared a laugh at that story with Rei promising to get copies of the pics. Not that she was interested in her brother like that, no she just wanted something to hold over his head for later use, like all good little sisters did, at least the ones in those books she read. She also wanted to know what a couple in love looked like. Did he and Asuka look like she an her Ken-kun? Or did they have some other look?

Kensuke was curious about this new man in Rei's life, would they get along? Or would big brother find fault with his sister dating a glasses wearing otaku? At the end of the evening they both decided to wait until Shinji was called to Tokyo next year according to Gendo, and see how he reacted to the news of having a sister in Rei. Looking at the clock Rei noticed it was past eleven and much too late for Kensuke to walk home, so it was decided that he would spend the night. Usually this meant on . ?docid=45170621he couch, but Rei decided that after nearly six months of dating he would share her bed tonight. So it was a stunned Kensuke Aida climbing into bed with his girlfriend and telling her that if this was a dream she needed to kiss him before he woke up. Shyly smiling she did just that, turning off the light she rested her head on his chest and fell into a deep slumber with a very large smile on her face.

TBC

 **A/N:**

 **Before everyone yells Rei is OOC actually she's not, at least not in this story. I always felt that she's more than was let on. In this story she's as every bit as smart and clever as her DNA donor Yui Ikari. Since she has been submerged in a drug cocktail all her life it can be argued that she never was at her dull potential. Rei is a very clever girl and is going to put a wrench in Gendo's plans. She plans on being as close to her brother as she can once he's called for.**

 **Now a big thank you to Panther2G for letting me use an idea I had from reading his story Advice and Trust, if you've not read it you're missing out. The scene where Rei and Kensuke going over her meds was inspired by the one where Asuka pleads with Rei to stop taking what was given to her in Advice and Trust.**

 **Another shout and thank you goes to 7thManiac for his review and advice in the last chapter. He's another one that has a great story, Toy Soldier, and it's another that has to be read.**

 **Now, for the public whoopee scene, Asuka and Shinji are not shy of displaying any form of affection and this kind of behavior can be put down to the mental stress that both have been subjected to over the years. The fact that there are people out there actively hunting the pair just adds to it so any time Asuka and to a degree Shinji need release they are going to get it. As you can see it can and will compromise them in more than one way.**

 **I have been asked about my shoot out scenes and why they are so short. Simple answer, I was trained to use fire arms and deadly force in the Navy. My unit lived the saying train like you fight/Fight like you train, so any engagement was very fast and violent. One of the things I had to learn to do was draw, rack the slide and fire twice at a target less than ten feet away from me in less than five seconds. I could do it in three, in a firefight three seconds is a life time. So, since I believe in writing what I know, my gunfights are going to be short and fast with death and injury, so far the good guys have been lucky. As the story progresses and the threats more lethal they may get longer and invole some cat and mouse.**

 **Speaking of mouses, most everyone should know that the house of mouse is Disneyland, and the other amusement park referenced as an old farm is Knot's Berry Farm. It is attended more by locals than the other but both would be submerged if the seas rose. Magic Mountain would most likely survive the flooding and possibly any earthquake. Since I've not been there since 96 I have no idea what is still there from my last visit but the Chinese Garden was there when i visited last. The idea for Asuka's wet tee shirt came from that visit as a young lady in a white sundress passed us by after riding the log ride. The ride ends in a very large splash and she was soaked all the way through, I love summer in SoCal, and as I wrote that part the memory of that lady came to mind.**

 **Gendo is still on the edge of losing it and even his right hand man is beginning to question his motives. I figure one more chapter before the lovers get called to Tokyo Three and that will end this and start the next story. See you soon and please let me know good, bad or meh, how you like this update and story overall. At least I know how to use spell check and hopefully I'm getting better.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

 _Bakersfield, Soryu-Sagara Residence_

It had been three months since the most terrifying and embarrassing moment of young Shinji's life. It still haunted him even when he made the request to change his first name back from Shin to Shinji. His boss, Admiral Teletha Testarossa had jokingly asked if it was to save face and start over since everyone in Mithril were talking about the 'Great and Incredible Unshrinking Shin' or the new one, 'Shin the Schlong'. Shinji didn't know what was worse, the names or his god mother giggling about them.

Rolling his eyes he keyed the mic on the transceiver he was using tell his beloved 'Aunt Tessa' that Asuka hated the name Shin. To her he was and always will be her 'Baka-Shinji'. Eventually Tessa decided to let the young man, now almost fifteen, off the hook and push the name change through, but only after promising her that he would cook her a meal of her favorite comfort food the next time he saw her.

It was now a couple of months later and six in the morning. Shinji, along with Asuka and several of their friends were just finishing their morning run. It was Asuka's idea of course, she felt that their friends were not up to her standards and needed to be as fit as she. Not to mention the standards she judged every every male by, Shinji and her father figure Ryoji Kaji. The girls she felt needed to be able to be as in shape as she was. The Great Asuka Langley Soryu would not be seen in the company of wimps and her Baka and 'father' were not wimps. Whipped yes, wimps? Hell no!

One of the things that the group liked was there was an elementary school a block away and it had a measured track, so Monday and Thursday the group would meet up at the school, on Fridays they would run a two mile course on the streets, but it was always done early in the morning. Shinji was the one to set that rule in place, easier to spot trouble since most sane people would still be sleeping.

Now, walking towards their home Asuka noticed the blacked out sedan parked nearby. Both teens placed a hand into their warm up jackets, gripping their Five-SeveN pistols. Nothing happened as they passed and they made it home safe. Once indoors Asuka began to strip off her clothes as soon as the door closed, teasing Shinji on her way to take a shower. Shinji locked the door and followed his love to the blood warm needle spray, the hot stinging sensation both relaxing and awakening.

Shinji spared a glance at his partner and constant companion. It was easy to simply get lost in her blue eyes and that was where he was at the moment. As they faced each other blue eyes to blue both felt a very strong connection. A connection that had become stronger in recent weeks due to a change in their relationship. A change that they still had not informed anyone outside of their closed circle of friends.

As they began to get out of the rain locker the doorbell rang. Shinji looked at the clock, they had only been in the shower for about fifteen minutes and their friends would usually give them an hour before swinging by on the way to classes. Cursing all early callers as he put on a robe, his hair still dripping wet in places Shinji answered the door.

"Yes? What the hell do you want at...six...in the...morn..." was all he got out as his caller did a flying glomp.

"What's the matter little Shinji? Or should I say 'Big' Shinji? Surely that's not how you greet your favorite aunt now is it?" asked Tessa as she pouted cutely, looking her 'nephew' with sad eyes.

Just as he was aswering he heard Asuka calling, "Shinji? Who's out there? Oh, you need to bring me a towell too, you took the last clean one," he heard his lover call out. Looking over his shoulder he saw Asuka with her head and shoulders sticking out the bathroom door still soaking wet.

Tessa also saw Asuka over Shinji's shoulder and noticed the nervous sweat forming on her nephew's face. 'So, this is what Kaname must have seen the first time we met. I'll have to make it up to her as that incident made her so upset. Oh well, time to have some fun,' the young woman thought to herself.

"Shinji-kun," Tessa almost purred in a sultry voice as she pointed to Asuka, "who's that? I thought I was the one you loved," now crossing her arms and pouting.

Shinji's eye's bulged out in panic as the eruption that is Mount Asuka echoed through out the house, "Baka-Shinji! You bastard who the fuck is this...this...ohhhh! SLAM!

"That wasn't very nice Tessa, Asuka is...insecure about us and I think you did a lot of harm right now," Shinji said with his jaw locked tightly, "Aunt Teletha," hearing that the woman flinched as if hit, "Aunt Teletha, please leave for the time being. I doubt that Asuka and I will be attending classes today but it would be a good idea to stay away until I explain to my wife that **_she_** is the only one I love. Good day."

Tessa stood at the door long after Shinji had slammed it. She felt sick, she had wanted to tease the young man and just like with his father she had crossed a line that she should have known not to. Feeling slender arms take her into a hug she broke down, "I can't believe that I did that to him, to her," turning to face her long time friend and rival she choked on a sob, "Kaname, he hates...wait! What did he mean wife?."

 _Tokyo Three Ayanami Residence_

Rei was nervous, she had sat in front of her boyfriends laptop for the last hour. After months of internal debate she had finally decided to reach out to her brother but was afraid that anything she sent would be traced back to her and the commander would know. To breach the security protocols and disclose the identity of an EVA Pilot is treated as treason with fatal consequences. Kensuke had listened to her plight and brought her one of his laptop computers. It was a 'throw away" he explained. If it looked like she would be caught sending anything that NERV would not like all she had to do was enter a simple code into a desktop app. Once the command was sent the app did several things, first it began wipe the hard drive overwriting it for as many as fifty times in random characters. Second it would, via a hidden flash drive order the processor chip to overclock while at the same time stopping the cooling fans. Doing this would fry the CPU rendering the computer useless. The last thing it did was release a spray of a corrosive onto the spinning hard drive. The sprayer and liquid container was hidden in a accessory bay in the laptop itself. Kensuke had done all the modifications himself the acid would physically destroy the recording surface of the drive just in case someone had developed a data recovery program that would defeat the wipe. Not that they were paranoid but when dealing with NERV it was better to be safe than executed. Rei had no illusions of what would happen, Gendo would remover her and decant a replacement. In going over the self destruct app Kensuke told Rei that she should have no worries about the message being backtracked to her if it was intercepted. He had told her that once she sent the email it would go into 'the rabbit hole' via multiple proxies and relays. One of those relay stations was a server that by coincidence was in one of Mithril's front enterprises which would scrub all traces of it clean and kick it to the address Misato had given Rei. Rei's problem at then was finding an address for Shinji. At that point in time all she lacked was the email address of her brother. She had however reached out to the one person that could help her in this matter.

That Misato was so forthcoming was not the miracle, Rei trusting Misato, THAT was the miracle. After months of observation Rei had realized that Misato truly cared for her brother and did all she could to shield him from NERV and the commander. Rei had then decided to talk to the Operations Officer in private. After telling the older woman as much as she felt comfortable letting on and how much she wanted to meet her older brother Misato had given her Shinji's email address to his Mithril account. Kensuke had then found a route to send it by in such a way that it would be nigh untraceable, the only way to look for it was if you knew it had been sent and from where. Misato had even given Rei a copy of the encryption key that Shinji had given her as well as any updated protocols Mithril had issued.

The hardest part in telling everything she did to Misato was coming clean about the circumstances of her birth. She had decided to just tell Misato that she was a test tube baby, conceived in a petri dish a few months after the death of her genetic 'mother' Ikari Yui. When asked how she knew all this Rei answered in matter of fact tone, "I wanted to know where I come from, who was my family," she stated in a soft voice, "You have no idea how relieved I was when I found out that the commander was not my genetic father," the young teen spat out. "Once I was able to clear my head I began to see how he really is and I'm sorry that my brother suffered because of him," looking the Operations Officer in the eye Rei then asked the impossible, "Misato, do you have a way of contacting my brother? I want to talk to him, let him know that he has family that cares for him. And I...I really would like to just talk to my big brother." After hearing that all Misato could do was smile and hand Rei a scrap of paper.

So now she was once again looking over her first letter to her big brother...

 _Dear Shinji,_

 _My name is Ayanami Rei and I have some information that you may find interesting. After some investigation I have found that I am your younger sister on your mothers side. I am the product of a eugenics program with Ikari Yui as my genetic mother, as for who my father is I can tell you this it was not the bastard that sired you, please believe me in this matter, I have nothing to gain other than seeing my big brother for the first time._

 _As to how I got your address and encryption key the answer is simple, it was given to me from the last person you entrusted them with. Please know that you can still trust her and it was me that got them from her, trust me when I say this, the Captain was quite concerned when I asked her about you. I will tell you this much, your, well I suppose our father is a manipulating bastard that is willing to use me to ruin your relationship with the Second Child Miss Soryu. I will not allow this to happen as I will not do anything to hurt my only sibling. I should tell you also that I am in the same training program as your girlfriend and my designation is First Child. I am afraid that's all I feel safe telling you at the moment. I can tell you this however, at some point before you are to take Miss Soryu to Tokyo-Three. The commander, Ikari Gendo, will order me to contact you via an unencrypted email account. At that time I believe that he will want me to make the first overtures romantically to you. Please let your partner know that this is a game that that man wants me to play and I am unwilling to do that. I have my own partner who loves me very much and I can't wait to introduce you to him._

 _Shinji, there is something seriously not right about Ikari and what ever he has been planning over the last few years is not good. As I said, I will tell you more once we meet. Before I am told 'officially' to contact I propose we develop some kind of code to embed the real message into the garbage that I know that bastard will make me write. Shinji, when you are called to Tokyo please take very good care and watch over my future sister in law. Yes, I know about your adventures or shall I say misadventures, Misato had told me of them but refuses to show me the pictures. One person to watch out for is Kaji-san, for some reason he really wants to hurt you, something about his little girl but Misato says that he has no children._

 _I know that this is a lot to take in at once and doubly so when it's from a complete stranger. I ask you to show this to Miss Soryu as she knows of me and that she and I are also trained pilots for the EVA system. Tell her I said hello and I wish to be friends when we finally meet. I await your answer in the near future._

 _Your Little Sister,_

 _Rei_

Looking over her shoulder Kensuke read Rei's letter to her brother. Kissing her on the top of her head he asked if she was still nervous. Nodding her head she told him that she was but she knew this was something she needed to do, especially since she knew of the Second Child's legendary temper. Nodding his head in understanding Kensuke did something that he would never do normally, he reached over and hit the 'send' button.

Rei yelped her displeasure and slapped his arm while Kensuke just laughed and held her tight. She needed to have that sent and he knew the longer she let it sit the harder it would be once she had to hit send. Pulling her into a hug the boy let Rei melt into him as he lightly kissed her face.

"So, it's on it's way and you have no excuses now, okay?" Kensuke said to his love.

Pouting Rei crossed her arms, "Yeah, no thanks to you. Oh god Ken, he's going to think I'm either crazy or stalking him."

"No, no he won't. He may be surprised that he has a sister out of the blue but he won't hate you," Kensuke reassured his girl. It bothered him that his Rei, the girl that seems always in control was this upset. He needed to get her back into her happy place and fast. "Hime-chan, it's almost time to leave for class you need to get it together. If those guys that always follow us sees you like this then they may think that I made you cry and they might break us up, so please my Hime, stop worrying and cheer up."

Seeing the worried look on her boyfriends face made Rei stop crying, he was right, it would be too easy to misconstrue the reason she was upset. Taking a calming breath Rei let her 'Ice Queen' mask settle on her face as she held her first and only love. Kissing him on the cheek she gave him a soft smile and the two headed out the door and off to school.

 _NERV TOKYO THREE HEADQUARTERS_

Gendo watched as his 'daughter' Rei left her apartment with her boyfriend Aida Kensuke. He had nothing against the young man having met him on several occasions. He kept Rei happy and as a byproduct of that happiness Rei's sync scores grew at an positive rate. Still, Gendo always had a feeling of loss when he saw her with the boy. 'Maybe this is what being a father actually feels like,' he thought to himself, 'Rei has been a constant in my life for years now and it feels empty now that she has this boy.'

Commander Ikari was loathe to admit but he sometimes wished he had treated Shinji better. Leaving him to his uncle was Yui's idea, Shinji was his son. His pride and joy and it really did hurt when he found that the boy had not only been adopted but threw away his name. Still, that pain was not enough to change his mind and plans to recover Yui. Maybe, maybe once this was all over, when he had Yui at his side again would he try to make it up to his son. All he ever wanted was his family. But what did he do? He let his wife be influenced by her grandfather to further the lie of forced evolution. To let her give herself up to that ...that machine was but one of his failings and then not only abandon his only child but inflict as much emotional harm to the child before he left the boy with an uncle who didn't want him in the first place was another in his catalog of shortcomings. That list grew almost daily and each of his 'sins' helped to push him deeper into his madness.

The thing that hurt and scared Gendo most was when Shinji would get into a gunfight. 'One day,' he told himself, 'one day he was going to pick up a report that would state that the _Third Child, Sagra (Ikari) Shin (Shinji) had been killed defending the Second Child._ ' Gendo took a drink from his glass of Scotch as he watched Rei's image jump from camera to camera as she and her companion made their way to school.

'Soon,' Gendo thought, 'soon my son is going to be back in Japan with the Second Child. Soon he's going to see me again and he's going to hate me even more.' Gendo sat in the dark as he watched Rei enter her home room, as she turned to look over her shoulder Gendo caught a glimpse Rei smiling. She looked like Yui and that broke his heart, since even if she was in the dark as to what he planned for her, he knew and it made him sick.

 _Bakersfield, Soryu-Sagara Residence_

Shinji had spent the better part of the day trying to convince Asuka that that _was_ his adopted aunt and not some crazy ex-girlfriend. He finally told her that Tessa had pulled something like this long ago just as his mom was beginning to fall for his dad. The only difference was that it was Tessa poking her head out of Sousuke's bathroom and Kaname was at the door. Even when Sousuke, continued Shinji, was trying to be serious Tessa took it too far acting like a bimbo. She had almost broke those two up before they even came together and now she was doing it again.

Eventually Asuka unlocked the door and stepped out of the bathroom. Shinji's heart almost broke seeing the pain and doubt in his wife's eyes and tear streaked face. Taking her into his arms he kept telling her how much he was in love with her and it was a bad and poorly timed joke that his aunt had pulled. Just as they were closing in for a kiss Asuka's tummy made it's presence known with a loud growl. Both teens began to laugh as they parted, Asuka to get dressed and her hair done and Shinji to fix a late breakfast for themselves.

As they were cleaning up there came a knock on the door. Rolling his eyes Shinji had an idea of who it was so he asked Asuka to get some tea ready as he went to the front door. As he opened it he fixed his coldest glare on the person before him. Tessa visibly flinched as she looked into her nephew's eyes, "Admiral, if you can be serious I will welcome you into my home," Shniji began, "If not then I suggest you return when you can act your age and station."

Seeing his favorite aunt look down Shinji began to feel bad but she needed to be taught a lesson and he was not going to back down. Not when he almost watched Asuka walk out of his life because of a 'joke' would he back down.

Shinji's attention was on Tessa so he did not see another person lunge out and grab the front of his shirt. Looking up the young man found himself looking into the brown eyes of his mother and instead of their normal softness he saw a hardness that put the fear of god and the saints combined into his heart.

"Shinji...Onodera...Andreavich...SAGARA! Just what do you think you're doing treating Tessa so rudely?...Well? I'm waiting," Kaname all but exploded as she tore into her oldest child.

To her surprise the teen did not back down, "I'm teaching her that she went over the line this morning mother," he replied, "Asuka almost left me because of her...'joke'," he finished holding her gaze.

"Joke? What joke Shinji and don't you lie to me either," Kaname demanded.

Shinji sighed and looked away, "The same blond bimbo act she pulled with you and dad the first time you met her. The time you went to his place and you saw her come out of the shower, that joke."

Turning to her closest friend Kaname saw Tessa look down with red cheeks. "Is this true Tessa?"

By now Tessa was playing with her braid like she always did when she was nervous, "I...I didn't think that they would get into a fight over it," she tried to explain, "It...umm..it reminded me of when you and I first met and I wanted to tease Shinji a little bit."

Looking up to Shinji Tessa made a deep bow saying, "I'm so, so very sorry Shinji. I was wrong and I didn't realize that you and Miss Soryu would be hurt."

Shinji just shook his head in disbelief, here he was treating his god mother and Commanding Officer like shit and raising his voice to his mother. Sighing he he opened the door to let the ladies in saying, "It's okay Tessa, you couldn't know how fiery and possessive my Asuka can be. We forgive you, right Asu-chan?"

Asuka had just placed the tea set on the table when she heard her name called, "Ye...yeah, it's in the past. I know my Baka would never leave me for an old..er, ahh, another woman," she said with a smirk as she continued, "Please come in and make yourselves at home."

Tessa for her part ignored the jab and gave Shinji a tighter hug in response. Kaname saw herself in Asuka and tried not to laugh at her friends discomfort and attempts to one up the red haired girl. Turning to her son she pinned him with her eyes, the look saying time to pay the piper.

"So, oldest son of mine," she began with her smile that promised pain, "Tessa said you mentioned something about a wife. I'm sure you misspoke because I know my baby would never get married with out his family present."

Shinji gulped and began to sweat his eyes darting to his mother, her purse and the umbrella stand by the door. He knew, just knew that his mother is going to pull that damn paper fan out and whack him like she does the old man when he fucks up, 'All I have to do is...' WHAPPP!... 'Stay out of reach.'

"Ouch! Dad's right, that thing does hurt you know?" Shinji spat out rubbing his head, "Where the hell did...you...get..that..." his voice tapered off as he watched his mother hand that accursed thing to Asuka and then he watched his wife put the thing back into the closet. All he could do was stare at Asuka for an explanation that he knew he would never get.

"Now Shinji-kun, be a good son and explain to mummy why you never told us you two were getting married," Kaname asked.

"Yeah Baka-Shinji, you need to tell your mom, but first aren't you going to introduce me to her and your...old... girlfriend, pretty please?" Asuka asked teasing her now outed husband.

Still rubbing his head as he looked at his mother he brought Asuka to his side, "Mom, this is my wife, Asuka Eloise Wilhemina Soryu-Sagara. Asuka, this is my mother, Kaname Sagara."

Kaname walked up to Asuka and began to look her over. As she was doing this Asuka realized that all she was wearing was a tight pair of blue shorts and one of her white over-sized shirts and of all days she hadn't bothered to put on a bra or panties. Now under her mother in laws scrutiny she wanted to die.

Figuring that the poor girl had had enough shocks for the day Kaname brought the young lady into a tight hug, "Welcome to the family Asuka, please take care of my knuckle head son," she whispered to the startled girl.

"I...I will, thank you Kaname," Asuka stumbled to get out.

Kaname smiled and leaned closer to her new daughter in laws ear and whispered, "Asuka, Kaname is fine for now but someday I hope you can be able to call me mom. I know what you've gone through so there is no hurry, just take your time, okay hun?"

Asuka gave the woman a small smile and a whispered thank you as she hugged Kaname for all she was worth.

Shinji then gently pulled her back to him as he walked over to Tessa, "Asuka, this is my aunt, god mother and commanding officer, Teletha Testarossa. Tessa, my wife, Asuka," Shinji said as now Tessa took the girl into her own hug.

"Asuka, I can't begin to tell you how sorry I am for all the trouble I caused this morning. Oh, before I forget, you can call me Tessa since I guess I'm now your aunt too," the platinum haired woman said in her soft voice.

Asuka smiled at that and returned Tessa's hug, "Just, don't put us through something like that again please. Tessa, my heart would break if I ever lost Shinji," Asuka asked quietly as Tessa agreed to her request.

By now everyone was seated at the table as Shinji poured the tea. Taking the opportunity Kaname once again asked her son about the wedding and why did they keep it a secret. Looking at Asuka Shinji realized that they had no choice so he began to explain everything.

"You two know about the attempt on our lives a few months ago right?" he asked, seeing the women nod their heads Shinji continued, "Well, it made Asuka fearful and insecure to the point she constantly worried that she was going to lose me."

"You two got married because she was scared?" Kaname asked interrupting her son.

"No, that was not the only reason," Shinji shot back, "The fight with those local gang bangers a while back made it worse for her, since I got that graze on the leg," he explained pausing to get his courage up before he continued, "We also had a...little scare just after the shoot out," he said quietly.

It was Asuka's turn to speak now. Staring down at the table she gripped Shinjis hand and began to add to the story, "We, ah...well," looking at Shinji he gently nodded his head for her to go on as he began to rub her left hand, "Well, even though I have a birth control patch the stress at that time made me miss my period. We thought I was pregnant," the girl barely managed to get that part out and then buried her face in the table wishing she could vanish until Kaname was gone.

Kaname just sat their with a shocked look on her face, not because Asuka said that she had come close to being pregnant, but because the poor girl right now looked like the scared little girl that she was. Being on Tessa's staff in Mithril Kaname knew all about Asuka's past and her emotional state prior to her son's arrival up until they fled Germany. Shinji had more or less put a clamp on almost everything relating to Asuka. Kaname moved next to her new daughter in law and just held the girl. Looking over at her son she nodded for him to continue.

Shinji just sighed, "Anyway, we thought that Asuka was going to have a baby and I wanted to make sure she would be provided for so we decided to get married. One of our friends has an uncle that owns a marriage chapel and we had a small ceremony there with just our close friends."

Tessa now entered the discussion speaking more like his CO than his aunt, "Shinji, all this makes no sense. You were assigned to watch over Miss Soryu not marry her or become emotionally involved in any way. I know that you two had a history together, that's why I asked for you to train for this duty. I never thought that you would repeat your fathers actions. Are you sure that you two love each other? Asuka, is this really what you want?"

Asuka looked at Tessa with fire in her eyes, "Look you, Shinji and I have been together non-stop for almost three years, two of which have been here. By ourselves sharing a home, life and bed. That man is my husband for only one reason, I...LOVE...HIM!," Asuka was now on her feet leaning in on the older woman, "We have a life together, Shinji is my world and I would die if he were to leave me. So...so...never question why we did what we did. We did it because if not, NERV, through that bastard sperm donor of his, will split us up the second I set foot in Japan if for no other reason than to hurt my husband."

Tessa looked down, not even Kaname had that much passion when questioned about why she married Sousuke, "I'm sorry for questioning you or insinuating something other than you two loving each other."

Asuka decided it was time to fill in her mother in law and aunt the details of her happiest moment a couple of months ago.

 _Flashback One Year Ago_

Shinji stood with his friend Jay Tee in front of the alter of the storefront chapel. It was not much but it met his and Asuka's needs. The young man, at his fiance's insistence, wore a simple suit, dark trousers, white shirt with tie and a dark sports coat to top things off. Jay Tee had worn his dress pants and blazer combo that he wore when singing in his schools concert choir. It was cheap and easy and so like a teenagers wedding that to do otherwise seemed like breaking an unwritten law.

Asuka and Rochelle wore simple simple Chinese style quipao dresses. Made of silk they had high collars and slit sides that stopped just above their knees. They were tasteful but at the same time daring in a way that only the red haired girl could pull off. Asukas was white with pink cherry blossom highlights. Her hair done in a high bun held together by a pair of crossed black enameled chop sticks. On her feet and legs were a pair of silver white satin slippers and white stockings held up by a garter belt. While Asuka was raised in Germany she wanted to acknowledge her and Shinji's Asian roots.

Rochelle wore a similar dress only in pink with deep red accents. She also wore silver white slippers and pink stockings. She wore her hair down and just enough make up to set off her deep green eyes. Jay Tee could not stop looking at her and swore to Shinji later on that he fell in love with her all over when he saw her that day.

Asuka wore something else on that day, around her throat, under her high collar she wore her choker. The one that Shinji had given her in Italy, the blue stone center piece visible in the collar's opening.

When it came time for the brides entrance Asuka didn't disappoint, she stalked down the aisle on the arm of Rochelle's uncle Anthony. What nobody knew was Anthony Velesco was once Antonio Vasco, a cousin to Kyoko Zeppelin Soryu, a cousin that grew up with the woman and was at one time quite close to her. The Vasco family had been merchants that had emigrated to Prussia in the 1300's marrying into the Zeppelin dynasty around 1350. Later they struck out from Prussia in the late 1700's and settled in Spain, maintaining close relations with their Germanic relatives. Anthony had himself come from a simple life in the Pyrenees herding sheep. Deciding that there was more to life the man had first joined the French Foreign Legion and after ten years emigrated to the US marrying into Rochelle's family on her mothers side.

Just after the pairs arrival in the US Anthony had met the teens through his niece Rochelle and began to suspect that Asuka was a blood relation, she looked just like Kyoko when he spent his teen years on holiday with her and her family. One day out of the blue he received a call from another cousin, Heidi Zeppelin, Kyoko's older sister. Heidi explained that Kyoko's daughter was in the US with a boy her age, a body guard, and that she was in some kind of danger but was being well looked after. Anthony replied that he had met the two by chance and were friends of his niece. Heidi sighed in relief at hearing this, she loved Asuka like her own but the girl was not willing to open up to anyone even family members were at arms length and that hurt the woman. Anthony assured his cousin that he would look out for Asuka's well being.

Now, walking his little cousin down the aisle Anthony wore a wide smile, Asuka would love his surprise for her at the reception, of that he was sure. Now as they approached the minister and groom he gave Asuka a pat on her hand as they stopped in front of the alter. The minister looked him in the eye as he asked, "Who gives this woman away in holy matrimony?"

Without pause or stammer Anthony confidently answered back, "I do, Antonio Carlos Zeppelin Vasco." Hearing the name Zeppelin Asuka's eyes grew wide as she watched him turn to Shinji and saying to the teen, "Shinji, Asuka is of my family and blood. Do you accept my cousin as your betrothed?"

Shinji, Asuka and Rochelle were shocked, this man that has always proclaimed the young couple as family was now stating for a fact that Asuka was his blood, his family and while Asuka was smiling brightly Shinji was a little nervous at this revelation. Recovering quickly lest Asuka think he was wanting to back out smiled at his love and looked the man in the eye, "I will on the honor of the Sagara family name."

Anthony then grinned as he handed Asuka to her rightful companion saying, "Asuka's mother was special to me and this young girl is just as important to me as her mother was. Please take very good care of her and give me lots of little cousins in the future," at this Anthony grinned at Shinji and sat down telling Rochelle's mother all will be explained at the reception.

The minister opened with a prayer and said a few words on the seriousness of marriage and how when he looked at the pair in front of him he felt as if the future was in their hands. Soon it was time to exchange rings and vows the man announced that the teens had written their own vows to exchange.

Starting with Shinji the young man looked at his soon to be wife and began to speak, "Asuka, I have known you for as long as I can remember and you have been in my heart all of my life. In my lowest moments I thought of you and smiled, in my happiest of times I thought of you and smiled wider. I fell in love with you from that first time I met you when we were kids. I fell for you all over again when we met two years ago that morning in Berlin and I'm still in love with you to this day. Our mothers said we were meant to be, well you are my one and only and have always been that way. I will love you always. Asuka, I swear to you that I am yours and I will always be yours until death parts us, on my honor as Shinji Onodera Andreavich Sagara."

As Shinji slid her ring onto her finger he saw the tears in her eyes and wondered briefly if he had hurt her in some way. All that doubt fled as he saw her smile through the tears as she took her turn to speak, " Shinji, you are my one and only love. We have faced joy, sadness and danger together and just when I thought I would never see you again you made your way back into my life." Taking a deep breath she now looked deep into his eyes as she continued her vow to him, "I promise you, until I die I will touch no man except for you. Until I die I will talk to no man except for you."

"From now on I'm yours. From the top of my head to the bottom of my feet. Every single bit of me with nothing left out is yours. I may not remember all the days we will spend together but it won't matter because we will spend them with each other. I don't know much about this thing called love, but if love means keeping this promise until the day I die, then I promise to always love you and no one but you for as long as I live," Asuka paused and then finished her vow with, "On my honor as Asuka Eloise Wilhemina Soryu-Sagara."

At that point Asuka placed Shinji's ring on his finger, it was a simple band of gold. Very plain but it somehow presented Shini's strong inner self. The minister then had them recite the Lord's prayer and had them kiss as husband and wife. He then spoke to the room, "If there are no objections...then ladies and gentlemen I present Mr and Mrs Shinji Sagara."

 _End Flashback_

Kaname and Tessa were beaming as Asuka and Shinji finished telling them about the wedding. Kaname asked what their friends uncle meant when he said Asuka was a cousin. It seemed impossible but Asuka actually smiled wider as she explained that remark, "Anthony is my mother's cousin. He grew up in Spain but the families stayed in touch. As it turned out more of the family left for Spain before the second world war as they did not support the Nazi party or Hitler and Spain was the only place a German could go in Europe and stay somewhat out of that madman's reach."

Shinji then spoke up, "While finding out that Anthony is her cousin the real surprise that night for us was when Asuka saw her mother's sister Heidi," as he said that he smiled when he remembered his new bride flinging herself into a red haired woman that looked like an older version of Asuka, "Heidi was the 'guest' that Anthony listed on the RSVP. He planned not to tell her but let Heidi surprise Asuka after the wedding."

Asuka just smiled at the memory, "Evidently Heidi found out about what happened to us, most likely Misato since they were kind of close, and told Anthony who and where I was and to watch over me. I always wondered why he told us the we were 'like family' so soon after we met. Anyway, I have family here in town and if I refuse to go to Tokyo I know that I can stay here and be taken care of, Shinji too. Anthony has said that he can find a place in his business for us if we stay."

"And is that what you want to do Asuka? Stay here and refuse orders?," asked Kaname with Tessa looking at the girl.

"No, of course not. Shinji and I know what's at stake. In fact he and I wouldn't put it past his former father to have plans in place for my husband to pilot an EVA. When I was in NERV Berlin they were always going on about searching for the missing Third Child," this shocked the adults but not the teens, "It was funny that one day a while after Shinji showed up the techies were all talking about how the Third had surfaced and was actually in Berlin. That leads us to believe that since that bastard runs Tokyo Three and Shinji's mother was somehow killed in a giant robot Shinji is also supposed to be an EVA pilot," she concluded.

Finally the four lapsed into a moment of comfortable silence as they sat and drank their tea. After a bit Shinji turned to Kaname and asked, "Say mom, where's dad and Tessa's protection detail?"

Kaname smirked at her son and said, "What? Don't you think we can't take care of ourselves?"

"You?, yes. Aunt Tessa?, No way, when was the last time she fired her pistol?," he asked in return.

Now Tessa was pouting at the teen's remarks, true she was a klutz and not that good with guns but that was no reason to be so blunt, was it?

Kaname just waved her hand and told her son, "Your dad and Tony are getting quarters at the naval air station, we're in town for a security meeting and were invited to stay in the officers quarters. Better there than on the floor here."

"Yeah, we really don't want to hear the infamous Incredible Unshrinking Shinji in action, if you know what I mean," added Tessa making Shinji pale and Asuka curious.

"What do you mean unshrinkable?" asked Asuka.

"Who's Tony?" asked Shinji as Asuka asked what was that about Shinji in action.

"Well...you know that 'incident' in the amusement park?" asked Tessa ignoring Shinji's question. Seeing the teens nod their heads she began to grin as she let them in on the joke, "It was being recorded in photographs by one of our agents and no, it was not Wraith, but everyone noticed that even with bullets flying you..umm...well..."

"It took you some time to deflate," Kaname blurted out since Tessa was taking her time to let them know what had happened, "As for Tony, well, remember Major Delaney?" seeing Shinji nod Kaname smiled as she told him, "Your auntie and him have been together for the past four years but we didn't know until just after you two left Berlin," smirking as Tessa shot a death glare her way.

Shinji just laughed and hugged his aunt, "Well now I feel better knowing that you won't end up an old maid," he laughed as he danced away from the hit Tessa tried to land on him for that remark.

Asuka however was not only silent but red faced as it dawned on her what had been said. Not only did two agencies know what they were doing that afternoon but there were photos and people had seen them. Seen her and seen _her_ Shinji, no, more than that, they were making up all kinds of names for him based on certain aspects of his...anatomy. 'Well,' she thought with some relief, 'at least my skirt fell into place and I was covered up.'

Just then Kaname mentioned the ring motioning to Asuka to hold it where she and Tessa could see it. The women were stunned, it had a large two caret diamond in the center with a surround of rubies and sapphires encircling the center stone. The rings themselves were gold filigree that had been woven in a braid. Shinji had found them in a pawn shop in the old downtown of the city. When looking for the ring set he wanted something that was unique, like his fiery Asuka. The second he saw it he knew that was the one. The only changes made was the sizing to Asuka's finger and replacing diamonds in the surround with the other stones. Shinji had chosen the other stones to represent Asuka's red hair and incendiary temperament and her beautiful blue eyes. Both his mother and aunt though the did a good job on the ring, but Shinji then told them the story of it's history.

According to the shop owner his best friends mother had bought it as a cocktail jewellery to were when she and her husband went out for dinner and dance. As she grew older she passed it to her youngest daughter to give to her favorite grandson at the proper time. The boy had grown up, gone into the service and didn't marry until he was in his late thirties. All the man's life he had looked for that one girl that would accept him and only after he had all but resigned himself to a life alone did she walk into his life. They had a great life together but on the eve of their tenth year together he had been recalled to the military since the post 2I wars had taken a toll on trained and professional troops.

The shop owner went on to say that the man had survived battle after battle for almost three years and was soon to go home for good. While he had been away his wife had taken ill and was growing weak as time went on but she never told her husband so as not to upset him. On the man's last night in country he was killed by a sniper, at the same time his wife was in the hospital with her children, step-children and grand children by her side. Shortly after her husband was killed she woke from her sleep and smiled calling out her husbands name. She told her kin that he was standing at the foot of her bed saying it was time to go. He told her to tell them he loved them all and it was time for her and him to be together once more. With that she passed away with a very happy smile, her last words that they could make out were "Your dad and papa is here. It's time for me to go." After she closed her eyes she was gone.

Shinji looked at the women and said, "I thought the story was bull but Asuka said she had a feeling when she held them, what was it you said baby?"

Asuka looked up and rolled her eyes answering, "I said that I could feel the love of all the ladies that had possessed these rings and I could also feel the love that that man had for his wife when he put them on her." Turning to her mother in law she continued, "The love I feel in these rings is strong, I feel that as long as I have them Shinji and I will have a long life together. The only reason that the family sold them was that they felt it was time for the rings to make another couple and family happy."

Just as Kaname was going to say something more there was a knock on the door, answering it Shinji welcomed his father and aunt's companion in. Sousuke took the time to give his son a bear hug and then introduced the man next to him. "Shinji, Asuka, this is Major Anthony Delaney. He's Tessa's body guard for this trip."

At this point Asuka rolled her eyes saying, "Yeah, Kaname told us as much and that it was a...oh yeah, _'A close in protection assignment that requires him to be next to her 24/7'_ , was that right?" she said looking at Shinji.

Shinji grinned as Tessa turned as red as Asuka's hair, "Yeah hun, that's exactly how it was termed."

"Oi Mr Sagara," Delaney called out, "you should be more respectful of your superiors, especially the Lady Admiral."

Shinji just grinned like he always did when he was having fun at someone else's expense, "I normally would but seeing as Tessa is more like and aunt than a CO I think I'm allowed some slack. By the way major, when can I start calling you 'uncle'?"

"Uncle!?" Delaney cried out, "Why you little sh..."

By now Tessa had found her voice, "Tony, stop, please. He knows, Shinji knows about us, so just let it drop."

Shinji smiled as he saw the major deflate, "Well, now that's out in the open I might as well tell you our good news dad." Looking at his father in all but blood Shinji now brought Asuka up to the man, "Dad, I know how much you love Asuka and how you see her as another member of the family. As of last year that has been official."

Taking a breath Shinji looked Sousuke in the eye and said, "I would like you to meet your new daughter in law, Asuka Soryu-Sagara."

Sousuke just stood there in shock, he had not in his life expected this, well this news this soon in his son's life. He was soon brought to reality as he felt Asuka wrap her arms around him as she whispered in German, " _Welcome to our home Papa",_ then just before she broke the embrace she lightly kissed him on the cheek. While Asuka might have trouble calling another woman mother or mom she felt no such loyalty to her father. Especially after he began his affair with one of her mothers caretakers in the last months of her life. Calling Sousuke Papa was her way of breaking from Herr Langley and her painful childhood.

Sousuke smiled at the young couple, "Married, congratulations son," turning to Asuka he hugged her tightly and said, "Welcome to the family Asu-chan."

Soon the three couple settled down and caught up on the latest family news and gossip. The teens teasing Tessa and her boyfriend and Kaname teasing them in return. Tessa and Tony not having the experience with kids like the Sagaras.

As they talked Shinji finally voice his unasked question, "So... a conference at the local NAS huh? I didn't know that the US and Mithril have gotten that close recently."

Sousuke spoke up in answer, "We've gotten closer over the past eighteen months because of our aid and logistical support in South and Central America. The Narco Wars are very problematic at best. Although we have always done pinpoint operations the Americans feel that the brute force approach will yield the best results."

Shinji nodded at that, he himself had been involved in no less than ten operations in that part of the world. Deciding to change the subject he asked, "So dad, who else is going to be here besides you four?"

Tessa answered instead of Sousuke, "All of Mithril's operational commands will be sending a delegation, as for ours Melissa and Webber will be arriving in the morning with Capt Mardukis. Shinji, we will be having a small ceremony on Wednesday in the late afternoon. It is expected of you to be in attendance, in service dress," seeing the young man begin to speak she cut him off, "I know you don't have a uniform here so we'll radio the base with your sizes and have one sent with Mao."

Hearing that Shinji was being made to go to some boring 'company' get together Asuka began to laugh at his discomfort, at least she could stay home and play games with their friends while he had to play dress up.

Seeing the smirk on her face Kaname raised an eye brow and spoke to Asuka, "And what is that smile about _Frau Hauptman ?_ " Seeing the shock on both teens faces Kaname grinned, "Yes young lady, we know the rank you hold in the Luftwaffe. And Shinji, we left that out of your briefing since it had nothing to do with her training or education tracks. We also felt that if you knew she out ranked you your judgement and decisions may have been swayed by her rank. You understand, yes?" Seeing him nod his mother smiled at the two teens and went back to making small talk.

Tessa then told Asuka that she was also to attend, the Luftwaffe having placed her 'on loan' to Mithril since her arrival in the US. The Germans were happy to do this since they now didn't have to pay an officer that has not done one mission other than training in the summer. Tessa also told the young lady that they would send her measurements to their base and have a Mithril uniform sent along with Shinji's.

Soon Shinji noticed that the sun was low in the sky, it would time for dinner soon and there was not enough in the house to feed everyone. Not only that Shinji had no idea what sort of food Tony liked. Looking over to his wife she smiled at him and told the adults that since they didn't have time to cook they would be going out. With that the teens went into the bedroom to get ready. Asuka also made a call to her cousin and asked him to meet them at Noriega's. She had some people that she wanted him to meet, the man told her that he would see them at seven and that he would put their names down along with the number of their party.

When the pair re-emerged the adults noticed that they had dressed well for a night out. Shinji in comfortable clothes and Asuka in one of her leather skirts and a tight fitting sweater like top. Of course she neglected a bra as always, Kaname and Tessa noticing but both decided not to say anything about it. As the adults walked to their cars the teens mounted their bikes with Shinji giving the other males instructions to their destination. With that the teens rode off with two sedans in close pursuit.

Dinner went well as did Asuka's introduction of her cousin. Uncle Tony welcomed Shinji's folks into the family and while he knew Tessa was taken he still flirted with the young lady. Delaney took it in stride, once he found that Anthony was a Legionnaire the stories began to flow. All in all Shinji and Asuka felt that it was a very good end to the day.

As the two walked into the living room Shinji heard the alert tone off his PC announcing he had a message from the email address he gave to Misato. She was only to use it in case of an emergency and as far as he knew everything was quiet, he would have been told otherwise at least this evening by one of his superiors and three of them were in his company for most of the day. Then there was the Re: line, it said "Hello Aniki". Frowning Shinji opened the email. Reading it shocked him, he had a sister that shared his blood. He read it again and then once more to make sure he was not dreaming this.

Finally after a few moments of thought he called for his wife. Hearing the concern in his voice Asuka ran into the room calling out to her lover, "What is it Shinji? What's wrong?"

Shinji didn't answer, his eyes were glued to the monitor, tears streaming down his face. Asuka grew worried, she had never seen Shinji cry before and it was scaring her, this was not something that Shinji would do she thought, Shinji never cries. Hearing her husband say something brought the teen out of her thoughts, "What was that baby?"

"My sister, I said that she's beautiful," he replied pointing at the screen.

Asuka snorted, "Of course Yoko is beautiful, she'll be an outright killer when...she...gets...Shinji? Who the fuck is that!?" Asuka yelled pointing to the screen.

Shinji pulled up the email and then turned back to his wife, "Her name is Ayanami Rei, she got the email info from Misa-chan. She also said that you know her, do you?"

"Ayanami Rei huh? Yeah, I know of her," she replied to Shinji, "She's been trained as an EVA Pilot the same as me only in Japan. She's the designated First Child of the EVA pilots and according to that bastard old man of mine Gendo Ikari's prodigy." Looking again at the photos the girl had sent Asuka could see family traits between the blue haired girl and her husband.

One of the shots was of Rei in her school uniform as a middle school student. Her face devoid of emotion as she stared blankly into the camera. The next was of her and a boy her age holding hands, it looked like a stolen moment as the girl was smiling shyly at the young man beside her as he seemed to be exited about something. The last was of her, the boy who was most likely her boyfriend and another couple in swim suits at what looked like a beach. It was the first pic that Shinji had been crying over, Asuka understood now. All his life he had been alone, never mind that the Sagaras had taken him in, for the longest time it was always just him, just Shinji and no one else. No brother, no sister, just him and now out of the blue he has a sister. A sister that went to great lengths to contact him and let him know she was waiting to see him. Looking at the pictures Asuka smiled, for her husband she would be friends with the girl.

It had been a few days since the young couple had been all but ordered to attend a gathering of Mithril officers and senior enlisted and the day was here at last. Both teens were dressed in Mithril's service dress uniform, forest green pants, with a khaki short sleeve shirt and matching green tie. A webbed belt finished off the uniforms. Since it was Shinji's mission was to act as an armed body guard to Asuka he was also wearing his service pistol in a holster at his waist. After some consulting with Tessa it was also decided to allow Asuka to carry her weapon as well. Both wore UN style rank pins on their collar Shinji as a brevet first Lt and Asuka a Captain of the Luftwaffe. Both teens had a choice of head gear to wear, ever fashion conscious Asuka chose to wear the black beret that was sent with her uniform, Shinji chose the old fashioned garrison hat or more crudely known as a 'piss cutter'.

As they were putting on the final items, ribbons and awards and in Asuka's case pilots wings, on their shirts a knock was heard. Answering the door Shinji saw that Mithril had sent a car from the air station, the young Sailor informing him that he was ready to take them to the function when they are ready. Nodding to each other they grabbed their flight jackets and left the house.

On arrival, which had been slightly delayed because of a certain pair's firearms, the teens were greeted warmly by not only their family members but Mao and Webber also. Asuka was then introduced by Shinji to an older English gent, Captain Richard Mardukis, the 'Iron Duke' of the Royal Navy. Now the skipper of the TDD-1, the man with the stern face was smiling warmly at the young redhead.

"Ah, miss Soryu, it's a pleasure to meet you," the man told Asuka, "I can now see why young Mister Sagara trained so hard for his assignment. When he said you were beautiful I thought he was stretching the truth, today I see he was not."

Asuka was feeling very flattered at the man's statements while Shinji, like his father Sousuke before him, was quite nervous around the man. Little did Asuka know that the elder man held the members of SRT, which the Sagra men were a part of, to a very high standard. His view of Sousuke however had mellowed over the years, especially after the younger man had married Kaname and Tessa moving on from her crush on the Soldier. Shinji was another matter since the young man had steak of mischief running through him that came out at a very young age. His favorite target was 'uncle' Richard as the man was known to the family. He had over the years came to view not only Tessa but Kaname as surrogate daughters and he was always happy to accept a dinner invitation from the young woman.

As the affair wore on a dinner buffet was served. The teens had thought to sit with Shinji's parents but were shown to a table of other low ranking personnel. The Sagara's were seated close by the podium and the ranking brass. During the meal the obligatory speeches were delivered and once the tables cleared the senior director of Mithril, retired admiral Jerome Borda, took to the lectern. Making some comments and compliments he then, to the newly weds surprise, announced and introduced the new Sagara couple.

Once that was done he had one more shock for the teens up his sleeve. Calling Shinji, Asuka and Kaname front and center the man began explaining the next event. "As most know the young man in front of us was rescued under fire by our now Colonel Sousuke and his wife Major Kaname Sagara, who went on and adopted him into their family. At a young age Shinji declared his wanting to follow in his fathers footsteps and at age eight he was given his chance along with other children his age. He began training in an academy setting graduating third in his class at the age of eleven going on to operational and advanced SRT missions and education until his present posting here in this town. Two years ago then thirteen years old Warrant Officer Fourth class Sagara was able to defend against and defeat an ambush that had targeted his companion. With some help from Hauptman Soryu both enemy agents were put down in under two minutes."

Looking at the teen the admiral paused to smile at him and his young wife before continuing to read his speech, "Once Mister Sagara was sure he and his charge were safe he then enacted an escape plan that was developed in consideration of their enemy. While awaiting transport to their safe haven Mister Sagara realized that an attack was imminent. Upon talking to his back up team it was realized that the whole escape plan had been compromised where upon the decision was made to flee the European continent for North America."

Once again the elderly retired admiral paused to get his breath all the while trying to get the teens to relax, after all, this was Shinji's moment. "Upon settling in the city of Bakersfield Shinji Sagara has acted on his own with minimal back up to ensure the safety of his charge, Hauptman Asuka Soryu, by using any means necessary," turning now to face the young man he ginned as he continued, "That being said Shinji us older males would have considered marriage as a method of last resort." At hearing this Shinji tuned red, Asuka looked as if she was going to pass out and the audience politely laughed. After all better the kid than themselves, right?

Now the older man turned to address the young officer directly in a more serious tone, "Shinji, in the past two and a half years you have faced many dangers protecting your wife with little to no support. At one point you you were able to train several of your peers to assist you in your task. In the course of this mission you have been wounded at least once and while all this was going on you and your bride managed to continue your education commitments. In recognition of your injuries and dedication to your duties I am happy to present you with the Battle Ribbon, this has the same weight as the American Bronze Star. You are also awarded the Blood ribbon, Mithril's own Purple Heart," Borda paused as he pinned the ribbons on Shinji's chest. As he did so Asuka never felt prouder of Shinji as she did right now.

The Director of Mithril stepped back a couple of steps in preparation of announcing the biggest surprise to the speechless young man, "When you started this mission you were a Warrant Four with a brevet rank of 1st Lt. You were told that as a bonus you would be commissioned as a 1st Lt upon receiving your BS. However, it has been decided that you will not be commissioned at the rank," on hearing this Shinji's smile fell and his eyes hardened into a glare that he directed at the man in front of him. Seeing this Borda chuckled and began to speak again, "It seems that young Mister Sagara has misunderstood my past statement. Shinji, because of your hard work and dedication to you assigned task, for your quick thinking and actions as well it has been decided to waive the requirement of a degree for your commission. Therefore, effective today you are now Captain Shinji Sagara," pulling a small box from his jacket pocket he turned to Kaname and her daughter in law handing the box to Kaname, "Ladies I believe that young Mister Sagara is out of uniform, would you two kindly correct that mistake?"

Kaname grinned as she told the man that they would see to the task at once. Opening the box she handed one of the silver double bar collar device to Asuka keeping the remaining one for her self. With a large smile she spoke to her oldest child as she and Asuka began removing the two single silver bars on his collar so they could replace them with Shinji's new Captain's bars, "Shinji I am so very proud of you. In keeping with tradition these bars a from two former Captains in Mithril, one is mine the other your dad's. Please take good care of these, they should bring you luck in your endeavors," with that Kaname kissed her son on the cheek and stepped back.

Asuka just smiled at her husband telling him that she too was proud of him adding, "I'm so happy that you got this promotion. I don't think I could love a man that I out rank," she teased and just like Kaname she gave her man a very emotion filled kiss on the lips before stepping back herself.

At this the Director dismissed them to their seats and then closed the formal and official potion of the evening. The pair spent the next couple of hours dancing or socializing with other Mithril members. Most of the conversations were about Shinji and his training days prior to his assignment but some were more...personal. Shinji to his distress had to endure watching his new wife laugh at stories from his childhood, like how he thought it was a good idea to remove _all_ of his clothes when the class went to the beach. Or the time he vanished from his home and set off a base wide search for him only to be found at his and his fathers secret fishing spot, Sousuke was not happy that now everyone knew where to find him and Kaname swore she had aged at least ten years with that stunt. After the last story was told and Shinji had been congratulated more times than he could count the pair decided to head home.

The ride home was quiet, their driver making some small talk, more to keep them awake than anything, as Shinji thought about the evening and his promotion. He was now an officer in an organization the the UN recognized, and he was married to the most beautiful Luftwaffe Captain that Germany could have produced. All in all it was a good night.

Once home Shinji sat at his PC setting out to do what he should have done a couple of days ago. It had taken him completely by surprise to find out he had a sister, and one that looked very much like their dead mother. Shinji had stared at Rei's picture as it lay next to Yui's. Shinji noted that other than her hair and eye color Rei shared the same facial structure as their mother. He had to admit that although Rei was a complete stranger he felt very protective of his little sister. Shrugging his shoulders as he steeled himself for this next task.

 _Dear Rei,_

 _Wow, I was surprised to know that I now have a sister, and I cute one at that ;p I really don't know what to say, but I am so happy you are in my life and soon we'll be together as a family. I look forward to seeing you as soon as possible._

 _I showed your email to Asuka and she did confirm what you had told me and she is exited to meet her sister in law as well. Yes, that's right, Asuka and I have been married for about a year now, please keep this between us for now, I am unsure how NERV as well as that bastard will react to this bit of news. It will also make his plan for you to seduce me that much more difficult now won't it?_

 _I also want to tell you that tonight I received my commission to Captain. Asuka and my mom Kaname pinned the rank on me and the best part is that they belonged to my mom and dad so it's like they'll be looking out for me now. Mom want's to meet you when the time comes._

 _Well, little sis, it's late and my wife is calling me to bed. Please keep yourself safe and I'll see you when we get to T3._

 _Love, your Big Brother,_

 _Shinji_

As Shinji was writing out his reply to his sister Asuka was cursing as she answered the door. Seeing Misato's pet Section Two agent she lowered her pistol and asked him to come inside. After a moment or two he broke the silence, "I'm sorry I'm here so late Asuka".

The young lady nodded, she liked this guy, although she never knew his name he was polite and treated her and her husband with genuine respect and had a great sense of humor as shown after the last serious attempt on their life. Asuka smiled at the man before speaking, "Agent Smith, would you like something to drink? I'm sure I can make some tea or coffee for you," she asked using her pet name for him. She had decided one day that he would be named after the sinister agent from the Matrix movies, something that he actually laughed about hearing the name for the first time.

"Thank you lovely lady but no, not enough time tonight. And time for you and your husband's stay here grows short too," he replied with a tight smile.

Asuka's face fell, she, well they both knew that this was just a layover in the scheme of things. But still she and Shinji had made a home here, made friends and against all odds had real family. Looking the man in the eyes she asked, "How long? When do we have to leave? We have..."

"Friends and your cousin and his family," the agent interrupted, "We know Asuka which is why Misato sent me now, so you have enough time to say your goodbyes. Don't worry Asuka, it's not for a few weeks but since you asked you'll leave a week after your graduation, okay?"

Asuka nodded, feeling a little relieved that they had some time still before they had to leave. At least she'll be with Misato and Kaji...oh god, what will they say to the man that was like a father to her? Well they'd cross that bridge when the time was right but now, "At least we have a little time left, are you and the rest staying with us? I mean Shinji and I are used to you guys being around and..." she drifted off realizing what she had asked.

The man laughed a little, "Yes Asuka, I and my team will continue to watch over you. Now if you'll excuse me, good evening to you and Shinji."

As the man left Shinji came into the room, "Who was that?"

"Agent Smith, Shinji we have until a week after graduation before we leave for Tokyo," his wife told him with a sad look on her face.

"Tokyo and the EVA's you mean," the new Captain replied.

"Yeah, them too," she whispered as she held on her husband tight as he ushered the both to their bedroom turning out the lights on the way.

 _Time Skip Two Days, Tokyo3 NERV HQ_

"So Doctor everything is ready for the next step?" Gendo asked the head of the EVA development department as they walked the hallways of the most powerful group in the world.

"All is in order sir, activation tests with the first child will take place in a few weeks," Dr Akagi Ritsuko replied, "I am wondering however what will happen now since she has been allowed to have a relationship with that boy."

"That is none of your concern doctor, all you have to do is make sure that the activation test proceeds as planned, with no mistakes or incidents, understand?" the last word had just enough venom to get Gendo's point across clearly. He knew of her jealousy of Rei and he was not going to allow her petty feelings interfere with his plans. If all was done by the numbers whatever happens to the First Child was acceptable. If by chance a step was purposely missed and his 'daughter' was injured, well heads would roll.

"I...I...understand sir," came the reply, "No mistakes, it will be done," the doctor confirmed.

"One last thing doctor, the test will be set one week from the graduation date. I want every thing in operation before our enemy arrives. As it is we're cutting things close by giving the other two pilots an extra week", Gendo declared before heading to his office.

 _Tokyo3 Ayanami Residence_

Rei awoke to he boyfriend making breakfast for the two of them. No, he hadn't moved in, not completely but he had been given a key to his loves apartment so he could come and go as he pleased. Right now he was just finishing up before placing the morning meal on the table. As he looked into the living room he heard an excited, well as excited as Rei could ever get, shriek.

Walking over to the blue haired girl Kensuke found himself in a tight hug as his girlfriend told him the news, "My brother, he... he wrote back. He's happy that he has a little sister and the best part is that he'll be coming to live here sometime soon."

Kensuke allowed himself a smile, Rei was going to have family nearby, the best part, her brother wanted to see her. Without meeting the guy she had already been accepted by him. "That's great Rei, maybe we'll share a class with him after he arrives".

"Class? Ken, I hope so. He and his wife will be living here so I guess that is a possibility," Rei replied deep in thought.

"Wait, what? Wife? Rei, you said your brother is our age, didn't you?" came a confused response.

"He is, but for some reason he and Asuka decided to get married a year ago," Rei explained, adding, "Ken, this is...well, Shinji asked me not to say anything so could you , you know."

Kissing the girl on her head Kensuke told her that he would stay quiet about her brother. The boy wanted to meet this young man because just knowing that he existed made the lady of his life happy and Aida Kensuke would do all he could to keep her that way.

 _Time Skip, Three Weeks, NERV, Tokyo3_

"...plug inserted, all system nominal"..."life signs are normal across the board"...In the background one Gendo Ikari watched as the entry plug was inserted as the techs called out various checks and readings. Looking first at his second in command and then to the bottle blonde doctor he gave the command, " Doctor Akagi, you may begin the test."

Nodding in understanding she turned to her assistant and gave the command to begin. As the readouts were called and checked things progressed as planned. Two minutes in alarms began to sound as the indicator boards began to flash from green to yellow and finally to red. Akagi was calling to the techs to cut the connections to the pilot as EVA-00 thrashed and strained against it's restraints before ejecting the entry plug with it's pilot from it's body. The metal cylinder slammed up and back it's jettison rockets full thrust into the wall of the cage, the outer casing wrinkling like tin foil.

Gendo was on his feet screaming the pilots name as he ran to the EVA cages. Still yelling her name he began to turn the emergency handle to get the plugs door open. So pumped with adrenaline was he that he never felt the heat that was destroying the flesh of his palms. All the man could do was open the plug as he screamed the girls name until he was hoarse and had her in his arms. He noticed that her body was broken and bloodied but she was still breathing as the EMTs took her and whisked her to the medical units ER. Looking up into the observation window Gendo saw the face of the boy that Rei loved and inside his guilt multiplied as one more tragedy ate at his soul.

 **A/N: Sorry it took so long to post this. I could go over the reasons but in the end all I can say was it took a lot of thought over the last few weeks to make this so. No action this time around but some drama. Shinji and Asuka have been married for a year and only now do they tell anyone outside of their close circle. While Kaname is upset she does accept the teens reasons.**

 **For those who are wondering, Shinji took on the names of his adopted fathers father figure and one of the old mans best friends from school. Asuka simply dropped her fathers name, the other names were her middle and baptismal names. In choosing them I picked names that personified her combative nature.**

 **Speaking of Asuka, every time I post because I worry that she's way OOC. The reason I write her as I do is because she is not as strong as she wants you to believe. She's very insecure and I tried to show it in this chapter. Anything that she perceives as a threat to her and Shinji she reacts to. This is one reason I introduced Rei as Shinji's sister as soon as I could. This does not mean other girls won't show interest since they will be going to high school so they can at least have a somewhat normal life.**

 **Now, as for Asuka's wedding vow, I took it from the last book of the Re-Take series. If you have never read it you should. It is a dojin that while "H" in nature gives the Evangelion story the ending it should have had. There is a age friendly issue of it but I've never seen it so I can't say if it's good or not.**

 **Finally, this is the last chapter that the Bakersfield gang will be seen as the story will pick up in T3. How they react to Gendo and the 3rd angel this time only I know. Just beware of a very pissed off Shinji.**


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: This is an updated end chapter as discussed by me and Seventh Maniac. He felt and I agree, that the last part which Shinji has his melt down was to short and and ended too abruptly. The uncut version has replaced the original text. I hope that now this story ends on a more positive note that's not to cliche, and even if it is then I can improve it in the re-write.**_

 _Tokyo3,NERV Medical Ward_

...beep...beep...beep...

The silence in the dark room was broken only by the steady beep of the EKG monitor and the hiss-thump of a respirator machine. Sitting by the bedside a young man slumped over, holding the bandaged hand of the girl he loved. Looking over his shoulder he saw another figure in the dark, the commander of T3 NERV lurked in the shadow of the room. Turning for a better look the boy spoke, "You know...if you hadn't run down there and got that thing open I might have lost her. I thank you for that," pushing up his glasses he continued with a question that was burning in his mind, " It was an accident, right? No one pulled a fast one, decided to derail the procedure?"

"No, it was what is was, an accident," the elder man answered, "However, saying that, I did order an investigation as to what happened. We have, as you might know, two other pilots that are to finish their training and it can't be done if something like this occurs again," he told the boy, but honestly, he didn't know if it was an accident or what but young Aida didn't need to know that.

 _Meanwhile in California_

Shinji was furious, an e-mail had arrived for him on the unencrypted account. Not from his sister, but from her boyfriend. In a tersely worded message he explained her recent absence of communication, it read...

 _Shinji,_

 _I hate to do this but Rei has been injured in an accident. She was to sit in what I believe was called 'Unit-00' for activation and advanced synchronization tests. Unfortunately, something happened and there was an accident. Rei was ejected from her unit while in the cages. Her plug was still under propulsion when it hit the back wall._

 _Her injuries are as follows, severe concussion, trauma to the right eye, broken right occidental and broken right jaw . She also sustained a broken right forearm several broken ribs as well as punctured lung and other moderate internal injuries. At this moment she is in a medically induced coma to help her heal and control pain and to also allow the swelling in her brain to subside._

 _I have spoken with the commander and he assures me that while this appears to be an accident he has ordered a full investigation into the cause. Shinji, he is just as upset as I am that this happened. He's taking it very personally and is spending as much time with her as I am. The doctors have all said the same thing, she will have a full recovery and should be up and about in less than a month. I will talk to you later on in the week but will also update you as fast as I can with any other info as I get it._

 _Shinji, I'm very sorry this happened to her but as I said, I'm not leaving her side._

 _Kensuke._

"FUCK! FUCK FUCK FUUUCCKKK! That bastard mother fucker! I'll kill him when I see him, I swear to god Asuka, I'll kill that sonovabitch with my bare hands, he's going to die!" Asuka Sagara was scared, she'd never seen her husband like this and it was scaring her to death.  
She flinched as Shinji slammed his fist into the wall once again. At this rate she thought they'd never get their deposit back.

"Shinji, koi, stop it! Shinji! You're scaring me, please baby, calm down!," the young red head yelled at her husband. She was ready to use her Taser on him since anytime she tried to touch him he would pull away with a snarl and drive his fist into the wall putting another hole in it. All she could do was wait out his melt down.

At some point Shinji had stopped his tantrum and was leaning into the living room wall breathing heavily. As he caught his breath he heard a small noise, a sniffle, coming from the kitchen. Walking in he saw his wife, the strongest girl he had ever met, stronger than his mother Kaname or aunt Melissa, huddled in a corner crying like a scared little girl. At that moment he remembered what she had said about her childhood and the fights her mother and father would have before the woman lost her mind. Shinji could see she was living them over again in her mind.

"Shit, I'm so fucked up," was all he could say as he took in the state of Asuka. Bending down to help her up he winced as she slapped his hand aside and tried to bury herself as far into the corner as she could. He spoke in a soft voice as he tried once again, "Asuka, hey, I'm sorry I... Asuka I'm sorry that I scared you. I just lost it because of what happened to Rei you know?"

"Shinji...SNIFF...please, you have no idea how scared I am right now...SNIFF..." Asuka squeaked out at the moment on the verge of tears. As she spoke she was shaking and trying not to cry but she was losing the battle.

As Shinji saw his wife shake his heart started to break. His strong Asuka was trying not to cry and was shaking like a leaf. The teen merc was disgusted with himself, the one person in the world that he swore to never make cry or hurt and he had did just that, made her so scared that she was shaking. Sighing he gently took her hand and helped her up holding her close as he whispered into her ear, "Hime, I...I'm sorry I scared you like that. I was just so...so...mad that my sister got hurt and almost killed like my mother. I didn't mean for you to see me like this," he told her as tears ran down his face.

Asuka just looked at him for a moment and then held him tight as she shoved her face into his chest. As he held her Asuka pulled back and placed her hand on her husbands face, looking him in the eye she spoke in a soft voice, "Shinji, I know you're hurting but you have me by your side. I'll never leave you and I will never stop loving you but...when you lose it and go into a...a...a rage like that it scares me. It scares me that you'll be taken away from me and I'll never have you in my arms again. Shinji, promise me that you'll keep it together when we reach Tokyo, please promise me," she begged.

Looking into Asuka's blue eyes Shinji felt like a small child, nodding his head Shinji held her as he gave her his answer, "I promise," he choked out, " I promise to keep my temper under control. Asuka, my love, I'll try to never go into a rage like that again. I never want to see you like that again. I'm so sorry that I scared you like that, forgive me?"

"I do and you are, but," the girl softly said as she still held her young man, "if you ever, and I mean ever, lose it like that again you'll get this," at that the girl stepped back. Shinji broke out in a cold sweat as he saw the object in his wife's hand. His mother's dreaded halisan fan, Shinji just nodded his understanding as he knew well how much it hurt when it was used on either him or his father. Shinji at this point knew that to argue was pointless, let Asuka have her fun. Sighing to himself he held on to her tightly as he made his decision, in the morning he'll tell her.

The email from Kensuke was not the only communication that he had received that day, there was another, one from his former father. In the envelop were two NERV identity cards for him and Asuka as well as a handwritten note in the mans hand...

 _Bring yourself and miss Soryu to Tokyo 3 one week after your graduation. I have a use for the both of you. You will be met by one of my staff at the Tokyo 3 main rail station._

 _Gendo Ikari_

Shinji scoffed at the note, _'Now he has a use for me, what about when he ran out?'_ he asked himself. Looking over the contents again he found tickets for the flight over as well as two rail passes to take them from the airport to the rail terminal. He also found a pic of the staff member that was to pick them up, as scantily clad Misato with and arrow pointing to her generous cleavage with the words "LOOK HERE" written next to said arrow. 'Asuka is going to kill her for that', he mused but that was also for tomorrow.

TBC...

The End ?

 **A/N  
**

 **For this story, yes. It will be continued in "Welcome To The Machine" which I hope to post sometime between March and early May. It will pick up with Shinji and Asuka in Tokyo just as the Third Angel attacks, canon with a difference. I wanted to write one more chapter but I could not get it right. Anything I put down felt like filler and placed the main couple in T3 too early for any kind of drama or tension to work. Dropping them into the opening of the Angel War as in canon with Shinji waiting for Misato felt better and going with that I felt that the next chapter of their lives really does warrant a new story. Soooo, I plan to do just that. The next story will cover more of the shadow fight Shinji and Mithril are engaged in with SEELE and the adjustments of living in a shared living space vice the freedom that Shinji and Asuka had in the U.S. This is also the part where they begin to make friends and reluctantly let Kensuke into their world. This is an excerpt from the first chapter, post battle in Rei's hospital room...**

Kensuke, being how he is ignored what Shinji had said about the job of a soldier not being all that great and Shinji had had enough. Turning around to look at the boy he snapped, "You think I enjoy doing what I do?", he asked the other boy getting a look of surprise in return, "Tell me Aida-san, do you remember your first kill? Your second? How about your tenth? Take a look at my wife, she's had to do the same as I and I know that it still makes her sick to think about it. I remember the first ten or so like my dad, and after that it's all a blur. But, I can tell you this, it's something that you never get used to but you do it anyway, like my old man says, it's just a job. Make sure the other guy is dead before he can return the favor, but in the end it's a really fucked up job. So tell me, when did you make your first kill?"

Everyone in the room was silent, Asuka was looking down holding Shinji's hand, her kill total was less than ten and she could see every one when she closed her eyes, she knew that she and Shinji had PTSD, the degree of which varied, her's was not so bad. Shinji, he would wake some nights screaming. Kaname had confided in her and Shinji had confirmed it, Sausuke was a basket case for the first years as a family until he sought help. Even today the man had flash backs of sorts if he was caught off guard. Kensuke on the other hand looked ashamed. He had never thought beyond the cool factor in firing a weapon and now his girlfriends brother had told him that at age fifteen he had killed more than a few people and his fourteen year old wife had also killed others. It was a sobering experience to say the least.

"Wow, I'm sorry Sagara-san. I never thought about the consequences, just how cool it would be to shoot a real gun or pilot an AS. Forgive me," Kensuke said to Shinji and by extension Asuka.

"Look, I'll admit, piloting an AS and hitting the range is fun and all but those actions are for one purpose, to kill and destroy an enemy force," Shinji tried to explain to the otaku, "The chance of Rei going into combat has lessened now that I and Asuka are here but you need to understand something, the three of us are in military service and you're the outsider looking in. Pray that that's all you'll be," Shinji told the other boy.

Seeing the look on his face Asuka in one of her kinder moves put her hand on Kensuke's shoulder, "The longer you are around us the greater the chance you'll get sucked in. If it's to protect Rei we'll help you but never think that what we do in a fight is fun or cool. Kensuke, people die when they engage Shinji and I, people die and they never come back. This isn't a game we play, it's real and it's for keeps," Asuka finished her bit and hoped that what they said had sunk in.

Kunsuke looked at the two and said something that surprised everyone in the room, "Suppose I want in, suppose I want to protect Rei like you do with Asuka," Kensuke stated, "How do I go about it? What and who do I need to know?"

Shinji looked to Misato for help seeing the older woman stand and walk over to the four teens, "Kensuke, what you are asking is something none of us have any power to grant, she began to explain, "For better or worse these three are pilots and Shinji is a Mithril contractor. Neither Mithril or NERV would consider you as a guard for Rei. No buts, I know your argument but Shinji and Asuka were protector and protected long before they became...close. You and Rei are a couple and that can work against you in a time of stress."

At that point Shinji looked the boy into the eyes and spoke, "Look, no matter how much you want to do this I'll fight it for as long as I can," seeing the look in the otaku's face he plowed on, "You are still innocent, a couple of years ago two of our friends crossed the line and killed to protect us. Those boys were sick for days once the reality of their actions set in. My employer made me pay for their mental treatment as punishment for taking them in," pausing to get the boys attention Shinji leaned into the boys face until their noses almost touched, "Aida-san, those two guys were thirteen, they will never,ever be the same as they were before they pulled the trigger. It's only because of the entire group of friends and their treatment that they are not walking head cases. You never want to willingly do what I do, the only reason I was trained was the fact that there was a threat to Asuka and I was the only one that could get close to her and not draw attention. Trust me, you do not want to enter our world."

"But what if I do? As I said, I want to be able to protect Rei and this is not a spur of the moment thing, I've been thinking about it and I've mentioned it to Ikari-san," Kensuke explained drawing a pained look from Shinji.

Sighing as he knew that the other boy would not take no for an answer Shinji just looked at him and gave his answer, "If and only if you are taken into the program I will train you," seeing the boys eyes light up Shinji decided to cool his jets a bit, "Understand this, I am an member of SRT, Mithrils Tier One assets. We are only behind the SEAL Teams in training and equipment. If you are brought in you will be trained to SRT standards, and before anyone asks, Asuka has qualified to be rated for SRT so if I'm not drilling you then she will be and Kensuke, Asuka is a lot less kinder than I."

Kensuke stood his ground, this was for Rei and he would not take no for an answer, "Then bring it on Sagara-taichu, bring it on. I'm...not...afraid."

Shinji just stared back and quietly replied, "You will be, you will be."

 **Hope you enjoyed that little peek and what Kensuke is intending to do. I must confess, there are lots of elements from other stories that I took inspiration from in writing this and sadly the one writer that gave me the idea for Kensuke and Rei's relationship as well as his wanting to do what it takes to protect her is no longer with us. Saturn94's "A Glass Of Wine" has the Kensuke that this one grew from. It's a shame that his story will never be finished as he intended although the rebuild of it is quite good even if it updates slowly.**

 **Another part that I built on, while letting the writer that came up with what I was doing is the weaning of Rei from the toxic cocktail that Akagi had her on. That came from "Advise And Trust" although the idea of getting Rei more clear headed did come before her detox was published I felt that the author should be told what I was planing so he wouldn't think I was ripping him off. Unfortunately, being original is hard to do this late in the game. You just have to grit your teeth and hope that you did your best in the setting you chose. Shinji as a child soldier has been done several times prior to my story but the others never went beyond several chapters so this one has the honor of being marked complete. I hope the newest one, "Five Rings" will see a long and successful life.**

 **In the mean time I plan on giving this story a going over and while not a re-write I do want to clean it up and tweak the timeline a bit as well as drop the horrid German dialogue and sub-titles.**

 **Thank you for reading this piece, I had fun writing it and I have one other EVA story other than the sequel to this in the works. A post 3I fic. Shinji,Asuka, Rei and a couple** **others are taken from their world just as 3I is averted and sent somewhere far from Gendo, NERV and SEELE. Downside is they land in a post nuke wasteland and Asuka is canon Asuka at the start, not the loving girl she was in this. Look forward to the updated version of this story in the next few weeks and I'll see you on Hollywood Squares.**


End file.
